Kids Of The Future
by sonamylikeduh
Summary: "Who are you?" Shadow asked, eyeing the group suspiciously. The black/pink hedge-girl sighed and stepped forward, tilting her head up in defiance as though daring someone to challenge her. "My name is Quinzel Rose, leader of the Freedom Fighters. And your daughter." Who are these kids and why are they claiming to be the children of the Sonic Team? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_-*-So hey everyone who decides to find this story and give it a shot! First of all) Thank you! I'm not sure it's very good but I appreciate constructive criticism! Secondly) I know this kind of plot has been done before but hopefully I manage to pull off this story the way I want it to go. Well without further ado, Let's Get Rolling!_

 _Disclaimer: Woops, almost forgot this! Well I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or any of his friends! They all belong to SEGA and Archie of course. As does the name Freedom Fighters. Let's see I own all the fan kids as I did make them up, as well as Angel the Hedgehog. Okay now that's it._

 _Enjoy the Story!_

 _A/N; had to redo this chapter so hopefully its a little better_

"Quinn! Look out. Robot on your left!" I whipped my head around at the urgent sounding voice only to be knocked back into a solid surface. Hard. I felt my breath leave my body with a hard woosh and stars clouded my vision as I slid to the ground. "Dammit. Fall back guys. SCATTER!" I heard the same voice shout out in anger before I was yanked up into someone's arms. I managed to only catch a glimpse of navy blue fur before I completely faded out.

*Approx. 2 hours later*

Normal P.O.V

"Well? How is she Oli?" an impatient navy blue hedgehog, otherwise known as Jax the Hedgehog asked as he paced around the recovery table in the white brightly lit infirmary. Laying on said table was a pure black girl hedgehog with streaks of magenta running through her fur and short black quills. Her hair, normally pulled up into a high ponytail was now unbound so the bandage around her head could cover the wound that had opened up when she hit the wall. The hedgehog in question was none other than Quinzel Rose. Daughter of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog and also leader of the Freedom Fighters*. The group of fighters had made it back to their small underground base about and hour ago after stopping another Eggman attack on an innocent village and Quinn had been out for almost two hours now.

The small dark orange fox sitting as his computer sighed and twirled his twin tails in frustration. "I don't know yet Jax. We will find out when she wakes up and I am able to run tests on her!" Oliver cried out in exasperation. That was like the 20th time he had asked. He understood Jax's concern but how did he expect him to get anything done when all he did was hover.

Oliver knew the reason Jax was showing concern was 1). Quinn was asleep, so she couldn't scold him for it. It was no secret that Jax had a very deep affection for the pretty leader. It was also no secret that Quinn rebelled against any means of romance whatsoever. Countless times she had told Jax that romance just wasn't her style. And each time, Jax said the exact same thing, "Oh I'm not worried about her Oli, She'll come around. Just give her some time."

Honestly Oliver couldn't understand Jax at all. Why keep chasing a girl if she didn't want to be with you? Gemma once said that she thought the reason Jax had always been all over Quinn was because she was the strongest person in the group as well as the courageous, selfless, intelligent leader that kept them all alive on a day to day basis. Hero Worship, Gemma had coined it. But Oliver, personally didn't see how that could be it seeing how Jax was a hero in his own right.

Being the only son of Sonic the Hedgehog did have it's advantage that way. Not only that, Jax was also kind, caring and always did the right thing. Plus there was the super speed he had inherited from his father and telekinesis he had inherited from his mother. That was probably the only thing he had in common with his mother seeing as Jax was also cocky, sassy and always had an attitude, just like his dad. Quinn was the only one who could keep his ego in check.

Reason numero dos was because well, Quinzel Rose was all together an extremely tough cookie (like her Ultimate Lifeform dad) and her being out of commission this long was so rare it was practically unheard of. Oliver wouldn't say it loud, so as not worry his navy best friend, but Quinn being out this long was making him nervous as well. No matter how bad her injuries had been (and there had been some pretty bad ones) Quinn would always be ready to go after a quick ten minute break. The smaller kitsune silently prayed that it was nothing big and that the black-pink hedgehog merely wasn't ready to come back just yet.

Just as that thought crossed his mind, the paper on the examination table crinkled ever so slightly as the hedgehog occupying it shifted. Jax stopped his pacing and lifted his head up to meet Oliver's eyes, his own eyes widened slightly in surpise. Then the hedgehog grinned and blurred over to the table. He looked back at the kitsune and smirked his signature troublemaker smirk as Quinn suddenly moaned out in pain. Concern briefly flickered across his before it softened into a geniune smile.

Oliver stood up and made his way to the table slowly, praying against prayer that Quinn was finally waking up. Not only would it ease his troubled mind, it would also get the pesky blue hedgehog off his back for little while, knowing she was OK, so he could run some test and assess the full extent of the damage inflicted on her head.

"Quinn? Quinzel? Can you hear me Quinn?" Oliver spoke quietly so as not the spook the semi-conscious girl. Jax held his hand up and smirked at Oliver once again.

"Chill Oli, I got this. Yo Q baby enough with the faking, you're giving us a heart attack here. Now wake up and lemme see those pretty rubies you call eyes. What'd ya say babe?" Jax chuckled.

Suddenly, the leader shot up from the bed and turned with a glare to Jax. "What did I say about the pet names, Jaxper?" She growled out behind gritted teeth.

He merely giggled and shrugged. "Dunno baby. Must've slipped my mind. Hows about refreshing my memory with a little kiss."

Instead of gracing Jax with an answer she simply turned her glare to the smaller kitsune on the other side of her. "What's going on here Oliver? Why am I in the recovery room?" Her hand flashed up to the bandage around her head and she attempted to start unraveling it. Jax's smirk of amusement dropped to a look of concern.

"Hey Q seriously don't do that, you need to keep the bandage on." His hand shot out and gripped both of hers in just his one. She whipped her head around and glared at the taller hedgehog.

"Don't you tell me what to do Jaxper. I don't need you looking out for me. Don't forget, I'm the leader here." Ouch, Oliver thought silently to himself as he watched the scolding.

Jax simply fixed the girl with a calm stare, "yeah well you were bleeding Quinn. A lot. Don't forget you made me your second-in-command. And as second, I demand you keep the bandage on. It seems your wound closed up but we have to sure." he spoke serenely as he set her hands into her lap. He then set to work on re-wrapping her head gently.

Her hard ruby red eyes softened slightly and her grimace turned into a simple thoughtful frown as she watched Jax work on her wound. "Hey Q, you're drooling a little." Jax said with a laugh as he finished wrapping and noticed Quinn staring at him

The leader's eyes hardened again before swinging her long legs around and off the side of the table next to Oliver. "Where is everybody else and how did they fare?" she asked, tilting her head back to look up at the ceiling.

Oliver sighed in relief as the tension slowly faded out of the room. "Well Gemma was getting started on dinner when we brought you in. It must be done by now. The others were fine. Only worried about you. Mostly Marion." She only nodded at this

"How are you feeling? Would you like to go eat or shall I run some tests on you?" Quinn was the only person Oliver would ask it were anybody else, he'd force them to lay down and endure the tests but she wasn't one to downplay injuries. She was independent, fierce and fiery but she was also smart. She knew when she needed treatment and when she didn't.

Quinn rolled her neck around a bit and flexed her fingers softly. Then she leaned off the table just enough to where her toes were touching the ground softly. Suddenly she sprung up into a backflip over the table and landed next to a shocked Jax. "Q? What the hell?! Are you crazy? You can't be over-exerting yourself like that." Jax spit out angrily studying his black and pink counterpart.

She snapped opened her eyes with a small frown. "No J, I'm merely testing out the injury. It appears I am fine for now but if I start feeling different I'll let one of you know." She replied indifferently as she strode past a slightly startled Oliver. The door to the lab opened to reveal a darkened hallway. "Come now boys it's time for dinner." Quinn stepped out and turned to the left before the door closed behind her.

Oliver shrugged and started to walk towards the door. He turned when he realized he wasn't being followed. He had to swallow down a giggle at the look on the navy blue hedgehog's face. It had morphed from shock and aggravation to a dreamy, almost goofy, lovestruck smile. The blue hedgehog turned his head to slowly to the orange fox and tilted his head slightly. "She called me J." he said softly.

Oliver smirked and shook his head slowly. "Alright come on loverboy, we got some things to discuss over dinner." He hooked his arm through Jax's and led him out the door and into the hallway.

They soon arrived at a small dining room with two small tables in the middle. It had one medium sized window on the wall opposite the door to let the sunshine in seeing as it was the only room above ground, and a small TV up in the corner to keep surveillance or for the kids to watch something while they ate. On the wall to the left of the door was a small collection of pictures. The first and biggest one was that of all their parents, taken shortly before Quinn and Jax turned 10 years old, only one year before the war with Eggman began and Queen Sally and King Khan called them out to battle.

Shadow and Amy were in the middle, Shadow's arm was wrapped around Amy's waist and he was kissing her cheek while she had one hand on his chest and her head thrown back slightly with laughter. Cream and Tails stood to the left of them with Sonic kneeling slightly in the front. Cream was leaning forward and pulling a funny face while Tails was pulling one Sonic's ears and giving a smirk, with Sonic glaring playfully up at him. On Amy and Shadow's right were Blaze and Silver. Silver was standing behind Blaze, both arms around her waist and his chin tucked into her neck, looking like he was trying hard not to laugh. Blaze had her head thrown back in laughter at the fiery headed couple in front of them. Knuckles was sitting on the ground wearing an extremely annoyed expression and mud dripping from his quills. Rouge was sitting in his lap smirking triumphantly.

Other pictures surrounded the larger one such as; Amy and Shadow dancing at their wedding, Shadow holding Amy up in his arms and spinning her around, Amy grinning madly.

Tails and Cream in front of a display of fireworks, Tails on his knees, Cream standing in front of him with her hands clasped over her mouth in surprise at the small black box in Tails's hand.

Sonic sitting on the ground on a picnic blanket with Angel, a light blue hedgehog with chocolate brown eyes, Jax's mother who left with absolutely no explanation a few months after Jax was born.

Knuckles and Rouge leaning against the Master Emerald, smiling serenely and staring up at the sky. It was obvious that picture had been taken in secret because it was rare to get a sweet picture of the couple like that.

One of Silver and Blaze playing in a lake and splashing each other, both with big happy smiles.

Oliver smiled and studied the pictures as he sat down at the table next to Jax. He was barely aware of the soft white echidna passing him a plate but he did remember to say thank you when it clanked in front of him. While Gemma didn't have the same temper as Quinn, her temper was still monumental and not something Oliver was looking forward to experiencing.

He went back to studying the picture with Sonic and Angel. No one ever really knew what happened to her. As far as Oliver knew, Sonic had finally figured his feelings out for Amy after many years of her chasing him but when he confessed them to her, she sadly told him that he was too late, Shadow has already won her affections.

Sonic grew depressed for a long time before meeting Angel at one of Rouge's New Years Eve parties. The two hit it off and apparently started dating and got married about 7 months later, Angel getting pregnant not even a month later.

When Jax was only 7 months old, Angel got up and left. She left a note saying that she wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Which was rather ironic because everyone figured it would be Sonic that wouldn't have been ready.

"They moved way to fast." Cream had scolded.

"Everything Sonic does is way to fast," Tails countered.

The only thing she left was a gold medallion good luck charm for Jax to kind of remember her bye. Jax hated even mentioning his mother and the only reason he wore the medallion was because it doubled as a locket and he kept two pictures in there as reminder for all he fought for.

The first picture was one of him and his dad on Christmas. Aunt Amy had always made everyone get together on Christmas and open presents together and this particular picture was of them when Jax was 8 years old. Sonic had gotten him a pair of specialized sneakers, like his own red and white pair. The picture displayed Sonic sitting behind Jax smiling excitedly, watching Jax's face lit up in surprise at the amazing present.

The other picture was of Quinn. Alexia had taken it two years ago. It was a rare moment when Quinn let her guard and was enjoying a day with her friends and team. She had been playing chess with Oliver and she had thrown her head back in laughter after beating Oliver for the 5th time. Jax had said it was the most beautiful picture he had ever seen. It made sense too seeing as Quinn looked exactly like her mom, who was a definite beauty.

Sometimes it made Oliver laugh at the way they were. Almost like their parents, except gender-swapped. Jax chasing Quinn instead of Amy chasing Sonic.

Oliver was quickly shaken out of his thoughts by the voice of their leader from the head of the table. She was speaking to the hedgehog sitting on her left, her younger brother Marion, a dark grey and red hedgehog with quills styled like his father. He also had three front bangs that Quinn often affectionately referred to them as "Mom's Bangs".

On his other side sat Alannah a purple hedgecat with crazy skills, such as: telekinesis and pyrokinesis as well as speed that could rival Jax's. She was also Silver and Blaze's only daughter.

Next to her sat Oliver's twin baby sisters, the seven year old bunnies, Alexia and Vanessa Prowers.

Across from Marion and sitting to Quinn's right, was Jax the navy blue hedgehog with deep brown eyes. No one had an assigned seat at the table except Quinn and Jax. Quinn was always at the head and Jax was always on her right.

Next to Jax, sat Oliver the young dark orange kitsune with twin tails and who was the spitting image of his father Miles "Tails" Prowers, except for his eyes. He had his mother Cream's eyes, all big and chocolate brown and sweet yet they held the same kind intelligence his father's own baby blues had.

On the other side of Oliver sat Gemma, youngest daughter of Knuckles and Rouge. She was a soft white echidna with her mother's teal blue eyes. Next to her sat her own older brother, the red bat dubbed Drake.

Oliver looked around and smiled. While the war had taken a lot from them such: as their childhood, innocence, family, friends and home, it hadn't taken them from each other.

Quinn may not be the most nurturing of people but she worked hard to see that they lead a safer life than most.

Their parents had built this bunker shortly before they left to battle, telling the kids to stay put and wait. And they had for almost two years. A little after Quinn and Jax's birthday, they received the news; their parents had gone M.I.A. Along with a good portion of the old Freedom Fighters. Without the great heroes of Mobius, the Kingdom Acorn fell. King Khan and Queen Sally were captured the same day their parents went M.I.A so it was believed that their parents had been taken prisoner as well. The royal children; Prince Ken, Princess Sandi, and Princess Elizah were forced into hiding.

Then all Chaos broke loose. Quinn, Jax and Drake were forced to grow up faster than they had prepared for. After a few short months; the New Freedom Fighters were reborn. Quinn became leader and their small group became the strongest squad in the New Freedom Fighters.

"Hey Oli! What did you say you wanted to discuss again?" Oliver was again snapped out of his thoughts by Jax's voice.

"Oh right. Well I've been working on a new, more advanced version of our teleportation devices. This one could get us anywhere in the universe, hopefully." Oliver said with a smile

"Wow Oliver that is amazing. I'm so proud of how far you are coming along in everything you do. Your father would be proud too," Quinn spoke up with a small smile, her normally hard voice was warm and soft. Oliver flushed with pride at the compliment. It wasn't every day one would receive a compliment from the ultra tough leader. Especially one so sweet.

"Thanks Quinn! hopefully it'll be do-" suddenly Oliver's words were cut short by a rumbling sound followed by the ground shaking. Everyone gasped and grabbed the table. Oliver looked around wildly for the source of the shaking. He caught his little sister, Alexia's, baby blue eyes. Big and terrified they captured Oliver's own chocolate eyes.

"Olipop. I'm scared." Vanessa gripped first Alexia's hand then reached across the table to grab the kitsune's hand, fear reflected in her own blue eyes. The world went silent to Oliver for a second as his baby's sister's words registered in his mind. Seven years old and she already faced more dangers in the world then Oliver ever had to even dream of facing at their age. It broke his heart knowing that no matter what he did, what any of them did, his little sister's would never have the normal childhood they deserved.

Pictures fell from the wall and crashed to the floor making glass fly everywhere. The T.V. tumbled to the floor, giving a loud pop of electricity making Gemma shriek in surprise. That stirred everybody to action. Quinn leapt to her feet, her face deadly calm. "Everyone grab your emergency bags and get to the lab. Now."


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey again guys! So tell me what you think so far? I'm really excited how this story is coming out tbh. I hope you guys are enjoying it! Leave some reviews please?_

 _Disclaimer; Again, it all belongs to SEGA and Archie. I only own the kids and Angel._

Quinn's P.O.V*

I growled in anger as I watched Alannah and Marion yank the small twin bunnies up into their arms before whirling around and sprinting to the door, Jax was already there, handing out the emergency bags that hung on the hook by the door just as we had practiced in case of an emergency such as this. Each bag was color coordinated to their respective person going by the color of their fur.

Orange for Oliver, purple for Alannah, gray for Marion, white for Gemma, red for Drake, navy blue for Jax, and finally black for me. The twins were the only two with backpack's that were not coordinated at their own request. Alexia had pink and Vanessa had green. Their favorite colors.

Normally, I wouldn't haven given to this sort of request seeing as it was a little silly but it was hard to deny them the only thing they had ever asked of me. They really asked so little, they always did everything I told them to, no questions asked. I didn't have a lot of ways to reward them and after all the hell those two had seen and been through it was the least I could do letting them choose the color of their emergency bags.

Chaos, how sick is that? When I was their age, I was picking out the colors for my birthday cake not my escape bag.

They all ran down the hall, opposite of the escape route but judging from the shaking, the normal escape route may not be so safe.

I sprinted to the door and grabbed my bag from Jax's outstretched hand. "Hurry Q!" he cried out as the shaking intensified. I gave one last melancholy look as the big picture of our parents fell to the floor from an explosion and shattered. Thank Chaos, Oliver and I managed to copy each of the pictures decorating our walls into little photo albums tucked away in each of the emergency bags as small comforts. Another explosion lit up as the ceiling was ripped away and there he was in all his fat glory.

"Eggman!" I spit out beyond agitated.

The fat doctor grinned maliciously, "Hello Quinzel," he snarled. I realized the shaking had stopped and Jax had stepped up so that he was slightly in front of me, his arm thrown out in a protective stance. I wanted to slap his arm away in annoyance. How dare he think he have to protect me. ME! Of anyone. I am Quinzel Rose, daughter of Shadow the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. I didn't need anyone, especially not Jaxper the Hedgehog protecting me.

My ears twitched and I whipped my head to glare at him. He turned slightly and gave me his signature cocky sideways grin that looked so much like his father's, it kinda creeped me out. He turned his head back forward and glared up at Eggman with the utmost contempt. "Beat it Eggy, we aren't in the mood for games today," Jax said in his ever infuriating confident tone.

"Ohoho! I wouldn't be so sassy Sonic Jr. seeing as I finally discovered your base and you're all at my mercy now. Maybe I'll make you scream like Mummy did, little Quinnie. Maybe I'll make baby Sonic watch just like I made both your daddies watch." Eggman chortled.

I balled my fists up tightly to stop myself from shaking. If there's one thing I regret about my genetic makeup, its that I inherited every part of my dad's calm, stoic, sarcastic nature but unfortunately, I also inherited my mother's monumental temper.

And right then, all I could see was red.

I stepped forward and took a deep breath before lifting my hands and letting little balls of Chaos energy burst forward. "Quinn..." I barely let Jax's warning register as I shot both balls of energy at the round ship floating above us.

 _Bam!_ Target was a direct hit. I snickered at his cry of fury.

"You'll pay for that Quinnie! I'll get you, you pesky little hedgehog! What will your team do when little Quinnie is gone just like all of their parents? Who will protect them then?" My blood turned to ice at his warning. The bottom of his ship opened and I stepped back in shock at the almost comically large missile pointed at us.

 _"Countdown begin. Launch time in T-minus one minute. . ."_

"Ah shit," I heard Jax mutter before he grabbed me by my wrist and whirled me up into his arms.

"What are you doi-," I barely managed to stutter out as we sped away from the scene and towards the lab at speeds that made my head spin.

Damn this hedgehog and his infernal speed.

The last thing I saw was, tragically, a picture of me, my mom, and my dad sitting on the ground in Chao Gardens just outside of our old home in Knothole.

Mom and I were sitting on the ground cross legged laughing at my dad who was laying facedown, covered by Chao. My own little pink and black Chao, Magenta, was sitting as ringleader of the attack, on his head.

I was still wearing that silly outfit I used to love. Black bubble skirt, white blouse, mint colored cardigan with little black umbrellas all over it. White tube socks, black Mary Janes, and my mom's old red ribbon tied around my head to the left in a big bow completed the look. I was such a dorky kid but damn what I wouldn't give to go back to that. At least I still had the ribbon tied around my upper arm.

"Q baby, you okay?" I hadn't even noticed we were in the lab, so consumed by my thoughts that I hadn't realized the whole team was looking at me. I shook off Jax's concern and turned to face Oliver.

The little fox was standing next to our teleportation device. Except it wasn't our teleportation device because it was rigged out with all sorts of fancy colors and still had wires attached to it.

"Alright Oliver fire it up," I gestured to the huge contraption in front of us.

Oliver's eyes widened, "Quinn no! I haven't even tested it. We don't know what could happen! The modifications may make something drastic happen!" He chanced a glance at little Alexia with her head buried in Marion's neck then looked at me pleadingly.

I took a deep breath and drew on all of my patience. Normally I am very patient but in trying times such as these, it tends to wear a little thin.

I knew exactly what he was feeling because it's what I feel everyday watching my own little brother go into battle with the stupid Eggman army.

Before my mom and dad left, they told me _"Take care of your brother until we return Quinn. Remember family is all you have."_

Somehow I feel like this isn't what they had in mind.

I bent down and placed my hands on his shoulders, "Oliver please understand we have no other choice. You have to do this. Whatever happens, as long as we are all together, it will be okay. I promise. Besides if we survive that huge missile Eggman has pointed us, we don't know what he will do to us."

Oliver's eyes widened even more, "MISSILE?! Why didn't you mention that first Quinn?!" I grimaced.

He whirled around towards the machine and started fiddling with the buttons.

Suddenly, the tower like contraption lit up blue and swirl of energy appeared inside of it.

He turned to us and solemnly nodded.

"Alright I'll go first," Drake spoke up in his gruff voice.

I nodded and reached my hand out to his. He took mine and squeezed it before disappearing through the portal.

I watched, slightly horrified, as one by one, my team transcended into the unknown.

Oh Chaos. I gasped as I was hit by shocking realization. They weren't scared because of me. I made them believe they would be okay when I myself had absolutely no idea. Not even an inkling of what could be on the other side. I have never led them into something that I wasn't sure of. And yet none of them questioned me, not a one. Not even the fiery Drake with his father's attitude and mother's suspicion.

I had to protect them at all costs. If it was the last thing I do.

Finally Marion stepped with up his and Alexia's backpack hanging from his shoulders and Alexia in his arms. I reached out and pulled him to me feeling Alexia's small body pressed in between ours. "I'll see you soon Mario, stay with Alexia no matter what happens. I love you."

He smiled at me and hugged me back. "Don't be scared Quinn. Everything will be okay." He turned and stepped inside the portal, Alexia's big blue eyes were the last thing I saw before they completely disappeared.

I turned and pushed Jax forward. "Go I'll be right behind you," I assured him with a stern look. He obviously knew better than to question me because he only nodded. He turned forward and took a deep breath then whirled around and pulled me against him just like I did to Marion.

"It'll be okay Q, I'll see you on the other side." He kissed my forehead then pushed himself away from me. He didn't look back but I could've sworn I saw the same ruby hue dusting his cheeks that was on mine. I reached up and touched my forehead, smiling softly to myself. Oh Jax.

Despite how angry he made me sometimes, I couldn't deny the feeling of his soft kiss would be the only thing that could keep me going through whatever came next.

Jax stepped through and I was all alone. I turned with one last sad look at what used to my home before I heard the loud sirens from the dining room. The launch had entered the 10 second mark. I bit my lip.

I had to be strong, for the team, for Marion, for Jax.

I turned on my heel and stepped through the portal.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3 up for you guys. Enjoy!_

 _Disclaimer; nope I dont Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. I wish I did. But i do own some awesome plushies!_

 _Sorry if it's not so great, but well I hope y'all like it._

*-Normal P.O.V

 _Woosh_. "Oof!" A pink form blurred backward through the air before slamming to the ground face up. Amy Rose took a deep breath then leapt to her feet, arms out in a defensive stance. She huffed out an annoyed breath at her opponent's triumphant chuckling. _"He thinks he's won this one. He must have forgotten who he is messing with."_ she thought to herself. A sly smile graced her light, pretty features as a way to irritate him worked itself into her mind.

"C'mon Shads, that all you got?" Shadow's victory smirked dropped instantly at both her words and the fact that though she had hit the ground hard, she was on her feet once again not even panting.

"Dammit, this girl is persistent." Shadow growled to himself. Then, out loud, "don't call me that Rose, you know better." She rolled her eyes as the rest of the gang laughed from the sidelines.

It was a normal, calm sort of day for the Sonic Team. They had all congregated at Tails' house and made their way to Angel Island to visit a certain hot-headed echidna. Now they were all in a clearing a little ways off from the Master Emerald. Rouge, Knuckles, Tails, Sonic, and Silver were sitting and watching Shadow and Amy's sparring session intently. Blaze, Tikal and Cream were sitting playing with a few Chao that had wondered into the area. While they were all having fun, there was an undertone of concern to the day that just wouldn't go away.

Eggman hadn't been seen for almost a month now and while the group relished in the R&R at first, they were steadily growing more and more worried with each passing day. Why had he been quiet for so long? What could he be hiding? More importantly, what trouble could it spell for the Sonic Team?

Sonic was sitting on the grass next to Silver, leaning back on his hands watching Amy with a small smile. While no Eggman activity had been worrisome, it had also been beneficial because they were able to train more. Even little Creamy was able to hold her own against Shadow for about 10 minutes.

Amy had been the most impressive. Now at the age of 16, she had really grown into herself. She was no longer simply Sonic's little fangirl that chased him everywhere and begged for dates. She had even apologized to him for all that about 2 years ago when she was 14. Still, the blue hero strongly suspected the feelings were still there, and he found himself surprised that he didn't mind to much. After all there was nothing wrong with having someone care about you right? And surely there was nothing wrong with maybe returning those feelings...right?

Amy's grunt of annoyance shook him out of his thoughts. She was standing a few feet away from Shadow adjusting her ponytail. She was wearing a red halter top with a white stripe down the left side, dark jeans, hot pink sports tape around her arms, and red and white sneakers. Her short pink quills were pulled up into a high ponytail.

Sonic chuckled as Amy confidently strolled towards Shadow throwing him slightly off guard when she first swung her left fist then picked her right leg up to connect with his face. Shadow grabbed her ankle and swung her around onto the ground. Sonic winced as he heard Amy's whimper of pain but smiled when she quickly pushed herself up and punched Shadow straight in the nose and then in his lower stomach. When he doubled over in shock, she brought her leg down in a kick onto his lower back making him crash to the ground. She whooped out in victory.

Shadow lifted his head and glared at the gloating hedge-girl. He reached out and swiped at her ankle, sending her crashing hard to the ground on her back. He threw himself on top of her, pinning her down by her wrists.

Shadow smirked and made to stand up. "Big mistake," Sonic heard Tails whisper to Silver as Amy used this as an opportunity to bring her long legs up to Shadow's chest and push with all her might, sending him flying backwards into a tree.

By now, the other girls had wandered over and sat silently watching in awe.

Sometimes (like now) Amy and Shadow's spars were some of the most fun to watch. Because Shadow was an extremely tough opponent and Amy had grown more persistent and determined with age.

Of course, Shadow never actually hit Amy in the face. He usually just threw her around a bit or attacked her below the neck. That was always the unspoken guidelines the guys had come up with when sparring with the girls. No face hits.

Shadow slid down the bark of the tree roughly. He picked his hand up to head and cursed silently. His eyes widened in shock when he saw Amy struggle back to her feet, flipping her bangs out of her face and panting harshly. He almost called off the whole fight when he caught her jade green eyes.

One thing that nobody knew about Amy and Shadow was that they could read each other like open books by now. There was nothing even remotely romantic between them, it was just the way they had grown close after Amy stopped chasing Sonic.

She had practically begged Shadow to train and after many a day of her following him and pleading with him, Shadow had complied. Now he and Amy were so in tune with each other that she didn't even have mouth the words to him. He saw it all in her deep green eyes. _"Don't you dare stop this now Shadow. You know I can keep going."_ Shadow gritted his teeth and gave the smallest of nods before getting to his feet.

Amy flashed a grateful smile and got back into her defensive stance.

Shadow smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Amy tilted her head to the side in slight confusion before widening her eyes in realization. _"Too late,"_ Shadow thought with a smirk as he chaos controlled behind her. He brought his elbow down into the small of her back and she went sprawling.

"Dammit!" she cursed aloud, pushing herself up once again. She turned and kicked Shadow hard in the stomach causing him to fall back.

Shadow jumped up and growled in irritation.

They both backed up slightly then rushed each other again with equally determined grimaces.

Just before they made contact, the island started to shake and rumble.

Amy lost her footing and crashed into Shadow, sending them both sprawling to the ground. The rest of the gang looked around in shock.

Suddenly, a bright light shot up into the sky from where the Master Emerald lay. Cream cried out in concern, jumping to her feet and looking down at Knuckles who was staring up at in shock.

Shadow silently climbed to his feet, pulling Amy up as well, neither of them taking their eyes off the beam.

Everyone else silently clambered to their feet as well mouths wide open in shock. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared leaving the sky clear and blue as though nothing happened.

Knuckles was the first to react, sprinting towards the shrine. Sonic soon followed, but not before dashing towards Amy and Shadow and scooping the cerise hedgehog into his arms. Amy cried out in shock and looked up at Sonic who smirked down at her. She scoffed and hit his chest lightly, "a little warning would be nice next time you know." Sonic barked out a laugh and subconsciously gripped her closer.

"You should be used to it by now Ames." she rolled her eyes.

"Why did you scoop me up anyways?"

Sonic's mouth went dry. What was he supposed to say? _"I dunno Ames, because I promised I would never leave you behind. Even for something small like this. And I didn't want Shadow carrying you over."_ Oh no, he could hear her now.

Sure she wasn't his fangirl anymore but that kind of response would totally bring out the squealing and bone crushing hugs. So instead he opted for, "I always carry you everywhere duh. Plus we need to get there fast." Amy giggle and ignored the obvious dig.

They reached the shrine, with the rest of the team following close behind. Sonic set Amy down and she couldn't help noticing that Shadow has also scooped Tikal up into his arms and was now setting her down gently, both sporting rosy colored cheeks. She smiled cheekily before catching Shadow's eyes.

Wiggling her eyebrow brought out the exact reaction she was hoping for. Shadow scowled and looked away, the red hue becoming more prominent.

Amy looked around as the rest of the team arrived. Blaze was looking around for any sign of a threat, Silver by her side, as always. Cream, Rouge, and Tails touched down at the same time, Cream grasping Tails' arm in concern and Rouge placing her hands on her hips looking around for any suspicious activity.

The Master Emerald was still there in one piece but Knuckles was nowhere to be found. "Hey Knuckie, where'd ya run off to? Thought you'd be by your baby's side in such dangerous times," Rouge called out tauntingly.

Off to the left side of the Emerald, in some bushes, emerged Knuckles. His eyes were wide as though he'd seen a ghost.

"You guys need to see this." He glanced behind him at the bushes as though something there would jump out and bite him. He turned back and gulped. "Now."

The whole gang sprinted towards where Knuckles had just disappeared through and stopped short when they came face to face with something incredibly strange. There, laying on the ground in a small clearing, with eyes closed, were 9 kids about their age.

A black and magenta colored hedgehog, a dark gray and red striped hedgehog, a navy blue hedgehog, a dark orange fox with, what looked like, two tails just like Tails, two twin bunnies, a soft white echidna, a soft red bat and a dark purple hedgecat.

Everyone gaped in stunned silence at the group. Finally Amy stepped forward and whispered, "do...do you think they are alive?" As soon as she said that, the black/magenta hedgehog opened her eyes wide in surprise.

Letting out a little yelp, Amy dove back through the bushes pulling Knuckles with her. Everyone else had already ducked behind the bushes.

Thankfully it didn't seem as though the hedgehog had seen or heard them because she sat up and rubbed her eyes as though waking up from a small nap. She looked to be about fifteen years old, with short black quills that had shots of magenta through them. Her quills were down around her face and a bandage was wrapped around her head.

She looked around wildly in surprise, blinking her ruby red eyes fast. She was wearing a dark gray halter top, dark high waist skinny jeans and black suede boots. Instead of normal white gloves, she had on black fingerless riding gloves and a bright red ribbon wrapped around her left forearm which looked surprisingly familiar to Amy.

The girl crawled over to the gray and red hedgehog, who actually looked a lot like Shadow except he was gray where Shadow was black, and checked his pulse. She breathed a sigh of relief so Amy figured she had found it.

She then crawled over to the navy blue hedgehog who was like the spitting image of Sonic from the quills down to the red and white sneakers. She shook him roughly. "Jax," she hissed in a strangely musical tone of voice. "Jaxper, wake up!" she growled again.

She rolled her eyes and looked around at her surroundings again and Amy noticed the navy blue hedgehog's lips twitch into a small smile. "Quinn, you are supposed to kiss the sleeping beauty," he whispered. The hedgehog whipped her head around and glared down at the boy.

"I see no sleeping beauty here, because I am already awake," she replied smugly, sitting up straight and crossing her arms.

He chuckled and finally opened his eyes. They were a deep chocolate brown that resonated warmth, "You got that right Q baby. To bad your prince didn't wake you though huh? If you wanna lie down again, I'm sure I can remedy that," he retorted, sitting up, cracking his knuckles and stretching.

Quinn, Amy was guessing that was her name, rolled her eyes at the other hedgehog and scoffed. "Don't make me summon my hammer on you Jaxper. Anyways where are we?" The navy hedgehog stopped stretching and opened his eyes in surprise. He looked around then turned to the girl.

"I dunno Q. Looks like a forest of some sort. Maybe this is where Oli's invention sent us," he climbed to his feet and reached down, pulling her up with him. Her foot caught in a small hole and she sprawled into him. With surprisingly fast reflexes, he caught her and himself, putting his hands on her shoulders to straighten her out. He chuckled looking down at her. Both hedgehogs went bright red in the face, noticing how close they were but neither moved.

Jax raised one hand up to move a stray quill back behind her ear, "woah careful there Quinn, I don't want you to hurt yourself or anything," he whispered in a husky sort of voice that made Amy feel as though they were all eavesdropping on something that should've been completely private.

She turned her head to look at the others and sure enough they were each either looking down, looking around or, in Sonic's case, scratching the back of his quills nervously. Amy caught his emerald green eyes and couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face. Jax's voice sounded so much like Sonic's when he was whispering. Sonic stopped scratching his head and tilted his head slightly to the side, a small smile unknowingly curving up his lips.

"Hey, if you two were gonna make out, couldn't you at least have woken the rest of us up so we wouldn't have to like either wake up to it or hear it." a new voice coming from the clearing caused Amy to break eye contact with Sonic and whip her head back towards the area.

Sure enough, the two hedgehogs had pushed away from each other. Jax had his arms behind his head and was stretching his legs out and Quinn was glaring down at the red bat that had no doubt spoken.

"Don't speak to me that way Drake. Now stand up and help me find out where we are." She turned her back on him and crouched down next to the gray and red hedgehog whom Amy could now see clearly.

He pushed himself up into a sitting position. He had three gray bangs on the front of his head and deep jade green eyes. Kind of...like hers? He put his hand to his head and looked around before his eyes landed on the purple hedgecat who hadn't yet awoken. Without a word, he sprang to his feet and dashed over to her. How strange. He had on... hover shoes? Unlike Shadows, his were black, red and silver.

"Hey Lana? Wake up Lana." he crouched down and whispered softly into the hedgecat's ear. The hedgecat stirred slightly then shot her head up. She too looked around wildly until her eyes landed on the two small bodies of the twin bunnies who hadn't yet awoken either. She then turned her attention back to the gray hedgehog and smiled gratefully as he stood up and extended his hand to her.

"Marion? Where are we? What's going on?" she spoke out in a high clear voice. She ran her fingers through her thick fringe bangs then looked back to Quinn who had stood back up. Quinn shrugged and flashed her a small smile which the hedgecat returned.

Amy could see that she was wearing a white long sleeved tunic, red belt with a big red buckle, black leggings and red ankle boots. Her quills kind of resembled the way Blaze wore her hair except for the bangs. The hedgecat looked down and smiled warmly as both the bunnies sat up abruptly and rubbed their eyes.

The one with the french-braid crawled over to where the orange kitsune and white echidna still lay sleeping, breathing softly. It was actually kinda cute the way they were sleeping.

The kitsune was laying on his back his arms splayed out beside him, the white echidna was laying with her head buried in his chest. Her left arm was resting on his arm, her fingers curled into his. One of his twin tails was wrapped around her waist. The little bunny grabbed her sister's finger and tugged it, pulling her attention away from their surroundings and towards the sleeping couple. "Lookit Lexi, "she giggled, "I told you Olipop and Gemma liked each other."

The bunny with the ponytail shook her head vigorously, "nuh-uh Nessa! Brother said he doesn't like anyone because he doesn't want to end up like Jax 'member?"

Jax turned his head towards the little dispute between the twins and groaned. "Hey now. Why do y'all have to bring me into this?"

Drake, the red bat, chuckled, "Because everyone knows you are a warning sign as to what happens when a guy falls in love with a girl that doesn't want you. Oliver is smarter than you obviously in more ways than one." Jax scowled and leapt at the bat. They both crashed to the ground and started rolling around, wrestling.

Their shouts and laughter woke up the sleeping echidna and kitsune.

The kitsune lifted his head and looked around in surprise, blinking his deep brown eyes slowly. The echidna picked her head up off his chest and looked around, her teal blue eyes still heavy with sleep. Their eyes met and just like the two hedgehogs, their cheeks exploded with color at the proximity.

The echidna jumped up and looked around, running her hands through her hair nervously. The kitsune lay still on the ground, breathing hard. His cheeks deep red. Jax stopped rolling right next to him and laughed at his flushed face. "Yeah I know buddy. Girls are complicated. But don't worry, I won't let you experience it alone."

The kitsune flushed more and jumped to his feet, "oh my Chaos Jax be quiet!" he grumbled softly in a voice that had obviously not undergone puberty yet. His tails twirled in irritation. Quinn scoffed at the two boys and walked to stand over Jax, glaring down at him. Jax simply flashed her a cocky grin and winked. She rolled her eyes and moved to talk to the kitsune, leaving Jax staring after her, his cocky grin faded into a longing stare and genuinely sweet smile.

Amy smiled at the way the group reacted with each other. Kind of like one big family. As it was, the hedgecat, Alannah, and the gray and red hedgehog, Marion were sitting on the ground cross legged across from the twin bunnies, Vanessa and Alexia, Amy had heard the hedgecat call them. They were looking over the bunnies, checking for any cuts or bruises.

Drake was now standing next to Gemma, the white echidna. They were holding notebooks and studying their surroundings. Gemma was writing something down and Drake was flipping through his.

Quinn, Jax, and Oliver were standing off to the side, conversing and looking extremely tense.

Finally, Quinn turned around to the whole group and clapped her hands. The group of kids quickly walked to the middle of the clearing and stood in a line, tallest to shortest, minus Jax and Quinn who were standing facing them. "Alright guys, we have no idea where we are, I know. But we are all here and in one piece and most importantly we lost Eggman. Now first things first, we need to find a way to the nearest source of life and find out how far we are from Knothole." Quinn spoke with a voice that rang with authority.

Amy tilted her head to the side in confusion. Knothole? Eggman? How did they know Eggman? and where in the world was Knothole? She turned to look at the rest of the gang and noticed they were all looking at each other, confusion clearly written across their face.

Shadow leaned towards the middle of the group and whispered, "perhaps we should offer assistance? It seems they know Eggman. Maybe, something happened to them." Amy caught first Sonic then Tails' eyes.

They both nodded back at her and gestured to the rest of the team to be quiet. It was an unspoken agreement that Amy would be the one to greet them as she was better at difusing situations. She made to stand up when Jax spoke up again

"You know Quinn, this place looks a lot like Angel Island in the pictures my dad once showed me." he looked around and then caught her ruby red eyes which were wide with surprise.

She dropped to her knees then grabbed the black backpack that had been resting on her back and pulled out a black photo album.

"You're right Jaxper! I knew this clearing looked familiar. Hold on." She stopped at a picture and ripped it out, holding it up for the rest of the kids to see and Amy almost fell back in shock.

It was a picture of her and Shadow standing in the middle of a clearing, much like the one they were in now. It was surrounded by the same colors and types of flowers.

Except it couldn't have been them because 1( Shadow didn't like pictures and never took them with anyone and 2( it was a picture of Shadow with his arms around Amy, kissing her cheek while she smirked at the camera. Amy sure as hell would have remembered a picture like that.

"What the he -," Sonic's sentence was cut off by Shadow who immediately leapt to his feet, startling the kids in the clearing.

Quinn gasped and fell back on her bottom in shock. All the other kids moved in to a formation almost synchronized as though they had either done it or practiced it plenty of times before. Drake, Marion, Oliver and Jax stood in slightly defensive stances, shielding the girls from Shadow's view. Quinn quickly caught her bearings and stood up, pushing past Oliver and Jax to stand in front of the group.

"Who are you?" she growled out, her glare rivaling Shadow's in intensity.

Seeing as the ball was dropped, Amy gestured to the other's to stand up. Sonic nodded and helped Tails and Cream to their feet before moving to stand next to Amy. Tikal stood up shakily and strode forward a bit to put her hand on Shadow's arm.

He turned back and nodded, hearing the message she communicated to him in his head, _"let Amy talk to them. We will figure out where that picture came from later."_ He took a step back but never took his eyes off of the girl in front of the group.

"Hi there. My name is Amy Rose and that grumphog you just met was Shadow the Hedgehog. I'm sorry for his abrupt behavior, we just happened to stumble upon you guys and we where going to offer assistance when we happened to see that picture. And well we wanted to know where you got it from." Amy smiled as warmly and inviting as she could, hoping to ease the tension from the air a bit.

Quinn's eyes widened at the name of the two hedgehogs. Honestly she had figured that was who had jumped out at her but she had been praying to Chaos that she had been wrong.

Because the possibility of seeing a living, breathing Shadow and Amy were almost too much for her to handle. She turned her head a little to survey her team and sure enough, the only ones seemingly unaffected were the twins because they most likely wouldn't remember their parents seeing as they were so young. Everyone else had wide eyes full of many emotions, staring at the group of heroes in front of them. Where the hell where they? Or more importantly, WHEN the hell were they?

Because these versions of their parents were way younger than they were supposed to be.

Marion's eyes were wide and filling up with tears quickly. No doubt at both, their mother's words and warm smile which neither had seen in so long. Quinn herself felt shaky and it was getting hard to breathe. She turned her head and caught Jax's warm brown eyes. He stepped forward, his eyes locked on hers and full of concern.

Quinn turned her head towards the heroes again and scowled. Who was this peach echidna who had pulled her father back? Why was he blushing? Why was Sonic standing so close to her mom? This echidna, Quinn had never seen any pictures nor heard any stories involving her. What the hell?

Amy didn't understand why they all looked so shell-shocked at hearing her's and Shadow's name. Actually, she had an inkling of an idea but it was so far-fetched, she was praying she was wrong. Then again, stranger things have happened to them.

Amy noticed Shadow out of the corner of her eye. He was eyeing the black and pink hedgehog with an air of suspicion. He turned his head to meet Amy's jade green eyes and gave the smallest of nods to the question in her eyes. Dammit, so he had the same thought too. She swallowed hard and took a step forward, her hand reaching out to the hedge girl in the front. If she was right then maybe Quinn would respond to her more.

Quinn had had enough of all the silent tension in the air, she needed to know who this was echidna first. Sure, maybe it wasn't priority one but this girl looked way to close to her dad and Quinn was a protective sort of person. If her mom wasn't gonna say anything, she sure was.

"Who the hell are you?!" she stabbed her finger in the direction of the echidna who's eyes widened. More infuriating was that her dad grabbed the girl and pulled her behind him in the exact way she had seen him do to her mother when she was in danger.

Oh Hell No. Quinn knew it was a bad idea to get this angry. She knew she should ask questions first and freak out later. But the shock of seeing her younger mother and father, plus the other members of the team, and losing her home to that fat ass was just too much for the girl to handle. Her patience only went so far and right now, it was gone.

To Amy's shock, the girl lifted her hand, which was now glowing with what looked like Chaos Energy, and glared at Tikal and Shadow. Before anyone else could react, Quinn let the ball of energy fly towards the couple fast. Shadow grabbed Tikal and they both hit the ground hard. The ball had hit the tree behind them and left a huge whole in the bark.

"QUINN!" the purple hedgecat cried out in surprise. She lunged forward to grab her arm but the hedgehog wrenched away from her, her crimson eyes so full of anger and hurt, Amy knew she was only seeing literal red. Amy stepped forward to grab her but was stopped by Sonic's hand on her arm. He shook his head and yanked her back, moving her so that he was in front of her and shielding her from Quinn's view.

This only seemed to spur Quinn's anger further and she lifted her hand again, this time her target was Sonic. Before she could shoot the ball, Jax blurred in front of her and grabbed both of her hands in his. He winced as the Chaos Energy burned his hands but he didn't let go. Instead he moved his hands up to her shoulders and then grabbed her chin and turned her eyes to his. "Get a hold of yourself Quinzel. This isn't like you! Calm down now. If you hurt any of them with out provocation, you are gonna hate yourself later. Please Q baby you gotta relax."

She stopped struggling and the cloud of anger in her eyes seemed to go away as she relaxed in Jax's grip, her eyes softening as she stared into his brown ones. Suddenly she wrenched away from him too and turned her back to the rest of the group staring out into the woods, taking deep shaky breaths. Amy felt so bad for the girl and wished there was something, anything she could do to make her feel better.

Before Amy could push away from Sonic, Shadow stepped forward, anger clear in his features. He cleared his throat loudly, clearly trying to get Quinn's attention. She turned around and took a deep breath, sending apologetic glances to the rest of her team. They all nodded, and Gemma gave her a small smile.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked, eyeing the group suspiciously. The hedge-girl sighed and stepped forward, tilting her head up in defiance as though daring someone to challenge her.

"My name is Quinzel Rose. Leader of the Freedom Fighters. And your daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

_Oooooh Quinn just dropped the ball. Let's see how the team handles this. But I mean crazier things have happened to them right?_

 _P.S. WolfShadow96 first of all thank you for being my very first review! Okay so to answer your questions; The reason Shadow didn't swat it away or even attempt to grab it was because 1).his main focus was to protect Tikal and if he had swatted it away it might have hit someone else like one of the girls and Shadow is pretty protective of all of them as you'll come to see in later chapters. Better to let the tree take the damage anyways y'know?_

 _2).he was a little more than shocked because of the picture so he is a little thrown off. Also Quinn has actually mastered her use of Chaos Energy but I like I stated in Ch. 2 she has her mom's temper and we all know how bad Amy can get. So when Quinn gets mad, she gets MAD. Plus a little irrational so her energy ball was pretty big. Quinn's pretty much equal to her father in most aspects due to the fact that he did train her before the Sonic Team left._

 _And as for your second question; Yes! but as to the how and when and where and all, well just read this next chapter. It'll tell you all you need to know ;) Thanks for your review and I'm glad you are enjoying the story!_

 _Kay sorry if that was really long but I understand that last chapter left some unanswered questions so hopefully this helps a bit :)_

 _Disclaimer; don't own anything except the kids and Angel_

 _A/N: just as a side note, all chapters will either be in Quinn's P.O.V or Normal P.O.V._

*~Normal P.O.V

Just as expected, a stunned silence fell over the clearing and the group of heroes stared at Quinn, obviously shell-shocked by her declaration. The only two that weren't staring at her were Amy and Shadow. They were staring at each other, communicating silently no doubt. That was one of the things Quinn had always admired about their relationship. All they had to do was stare in each other's eyes and it was like they read each other's minds.

Finally, Sonic broke the silence in a terse tone, "What do you mean daughter? How is that even possible? Amy and Shadow?" Then he burst into slightly hysterical laughter. "Oh man kid, you almost got me there. Seriously though who are you?"

Quinn raised her eyebrow and looked him dead in the eye. His amused grin slid off almost instantly. "This isn't funny anymore. You got me alright you made the joke and we all fell for it so now tell me who you are!" he balled his hands up into fists and glared at her with his piercing green eyes. Something about them threw the hedgegirl off. Maybe it was because even though he got his mother's eye color, Jax's eyes were still just like his dad's and it was unusual to see such a glare in them directed at Quinn.

At first she didn't even understand why he was so mad and then, duh, it clicked.

Despite the tension thick in the air, Quinn had to smirk.

Sonic the Hedgehog actually did like Amy Rose. He wasn't mad because she was "messing" with them. He was mad because stranger things than this have happened to them and he knew that what she had said was a very good possibility. That it was very possible their future kids had gone back in time and were now standing in front of them and that, she, Quinzel Rose, was the proof that one of Sonic's worst fears had come true.

That Amy Rose had moved on from him and with the Faker, to make things worse.

At Sonic's outburst, Amy and Shadow broke eye contact and both turned to stare at the girl again. Not in anger or shock but in amazement. "How?" Amy whispered softly. Quinn looked back at Marion, who stepped forward and grabbed her hand, smiling in that comforting way that always reminded her of their mom. It had always been a huge thorn in their dad's side that his only son acted so much like their mom and not him.

"Amy! Shads! C'mon you don't actually believe all of this nonsense do you? She's obviously crazy. Right?!..Right..?" Sonic stepped towards both Amy and Shadow, not at all liking their questioning silence as they continued sizing up Quinn and now the other hedgehog, Marion.

Sonic gritted his teeth as their silence washed over him, getting him more and more agitated. He turned to study the hedgehogs in question, mostly to calm his temper.

The more Sonic stared at them, the more infinitely clear it became that they were indeed Amy and Shadow's, ugh, spawn. The way Quinn's quills were styled. Down and short just like Amy's but instead of the three bangs, she had a few quills framing the sides of her face . In fact, if not for the extreme similarities she shared with her father, she could've been younger Amy's doppelganger. She was pure black and where was Shadow was red, she was a vibrant magenta color. Her eyes bore a striking resemblance to her father's own crimson red eyes. Right down to the hard and calculating stares, as though she was constantly on alert and extremely suspicious of her surroundings. Her sense of style even suggested that she inherited Shadow's tough attitude

Where Quinn so resembled Amy, Marion resembled Shadow. Almost an exact replica right down to the shape of his quills and the shots of red through his fur. And yet that was where the resemblance stopped. Where Shadow was black, Marion was gray. He, unlike his sister, bore his mother's trademark three bangs. His eyes were the same deep, jade green eyes that radiated warmth and love, that Amy had. He didn't sport the sardonic smirk his father, and now his sister, had. Marion's smile was kind and loving. How strange that it was definitely like looking at a mini Shadow and Amy except their features were mixed within each other.

Sonic felt his stomach clench as he turned his attention to the only other hedgehog that was there who was obviously his. This boy could've been his twin if not for his coloring. His quill style, his cocky, troublemaker grin, the attitude and aura that practically exuded confidence and arrogance. His fur and eye color were the only indication that he and Sonic were different. His fur was a darkish navy blue and his eyes a deep chocolate brown eyes.

Sonic almost lost it when Amy turned to him, her cheeks tinted a soft red and a nervous glint in her eyes. No. He would not, could not, believe it.

"Well... it could be possible that they are telling the truth.." she let herself trail off as her blue hero's eyes widened.

"Are you telling me there's a possibility you could be pregnant with the Ultimate Faker's baby?!"

"Oh my Chaos Sonic no I'm just sayi - "

"You had sex with Amy, Shadow?! I knew those 'training sessions' weren't really training sessions at all. Wow way to go Shads."

"Silver will you shut up?! This doesn't concern you in the least!"

"Hey, don't jump all over Silver, like I'm sure you did to Shadow, just because he's on to your little charade!"

"Sonic! First of all how dare you! And second -"

"FAKER! I'm gonna MURDER you for laying your filthy hands on Amy!"

"Shut your mouth faker! Rose and I have never -"

"Ohoho! You even have a cute little nickname for her?!

"I HAVE ALWAYS CALLED HER ROSE, YOU BLUE IDIOT!"

"Tikal are you hearing this?!"

Quinn rolled her eyes at the argument going on in front of her but nodded as she finally got the name of the mysterious peach echidna. Tikal? She had NEVER heard of a Tikal and yet, her and Shadow seemed so close. Why did Tikal care about anything to with Amy and Shadow anyways. Tikal's eyes were wide and slightly distressed, no doubt about the news and the argument.

"You leave her out of this faker! Just because you're being irrational -"

"IRRATIONAL?! The proof is standing RIGHT THERE! Are you telling me I am imagining all of this?!"

"Man this is getting good."

"Silver will you please stop, you are not helping."

"Why Shadow, Amy?! I mean like out of all the guys you could've had."

"Sonic Shut Up! I'm warning you!"

"You don't scare me 'Rose'."

"I'm gonna knock you into next week with my hammer Sonic the Hedgehog. Everyone will be asking 'Hey where's Sonic?' and I'll say, 'Oh I had to knock him into next week for being an idiot, he'll be back on Wednesday!"

"Amy, you are hilarious."

"SHUT UP SILVER!"

"Why do you even care Sonic! It's not like you are my boyfriend!" Amy threw it out hoping to shock him into silence. If anything, it just made matters worse. At this point the whole group of kids took seats on the ground, staring up at the still bickering hedgehog trio. The most famous love triangle on Mobius is what Quinn had once heard her uncle Tails say to her aunt Cream.

"OH! So does that mean you want SHADOW as your boyfriend?!"

"Oh my CHAOS SONIC WILL YOU STOP FLIPPING OUT?! I DO NOT WANT SHADOW AS MY BOYFRIEND. WE ARE JUST FRIENDS! NOW CAN I EXPLAIN WHAT I MEANT?!"

"Sheesh, faker. Rose isn't even my type anyway."

"Oho so I'm not good enough for the Ultimate Lifeform? Is that what you are saying?!"

"What? No I didn't say -"

"No, Shadow that's exactly what you said."

"SHUT UP SILVER!" All three glowering hedgehogs yelled, their eyes and anger solely on the albino hedgehog who raised his hands in surrender. All three nodded at the same time then turned their glares back to each other. Sonic was the first to break, rolling his eyes and waving his arms at Amy before they came to rest on his hips.

"Fine Ames, explain your theory about how you and Shadow may have created these two kids from the future even though you guys are 'just' friends and have never had sex."

Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's sarcasm. Instead she turned back towards the group sitting opposite of them. She directed her smile at the hedgegirl. "Quinn can you please tell us where you came from and explain exactly how you got here."

Quinn sighed and was about to get to her feet when her view was blocked by navy blue fur. She held her hand up to her eyes and looked up. Crimson red met chocolate brown and Quinn scowled at the cocky grin he was giving her. He held his hand out to her and yanked her to her feet faster than she was ready for. "Oof!" she slammed into his chest sending them both sprawling to the ground. Their foreheads banged together and she cried out in pain.

Jax cursed inwardly as he heard the stifled giggles surrounding them. All he had wanted to do was help Quinn to her feet and he had even messed that up. Dammit, why couldn't he get anything right when it came to this girl. It was like he was super calm, cool and collected. Nothing threw him off his game. And then she would look at him with those pretty ruby colored eyes. Or say something in that soft velvety voice full of persuasion and temptation, that she had no doubt inherited from her mother, and that was it. Jax would completely lose his cool. He'd forget how to talk normal and everything that came out sounded like his dad. Annoyingly over confident. If that's what would happen when his dad had tried to talk to Amy then he understood why it took so long for him to say anything

Quinn angrily pushed herself to her feet and glared down at the navy hedgehog, who smiled sheepishly up at her. "Well if we are done messing around Jaxper, I'd like to try and explain myself now," Jax rolled his eyes at his full name. Quinn and Amy were the only ones who called Jax by his full name yet Quinn only did it when she was annoyed or being serious.

Judging by the fact that her eyes now resembled hard glittery rubies, she was really annoyed. She huffed out a breath and rolled her eyes, but she reached her hand down and helped him to his feet. He smiled down at her as he stood up to his full height and she gave him back a smirk that so resembled her father it was kind of scary.

"Anyways, as I was gonna say before I was so rudely interrupted," she threw Jax another glare and he responded by blowing her a kiss and winking, "we were teleported here by Oliver's teleportation device. We didn't get to do a trial run as we didn't have time so were unsure of where it would take us. We only hoped somewhere safe as we didn't have time to use our alternate escape routes. Eggman found our base and had a ridiculously large missile pointed at us. We never exactly trained for that." She then nodded towards the small orange kitsune, signaling for him to take over.

He nodded back and stepped forward, pulling his hands away from the twin bunnies. "Well I hadn't been able to do many tests on it so I didn't know the exact effects it would have. I wasn't even able to put in any exact coordinates. But I'm thankful we all wound up together and safe. Though it seems instead of ending up in another location, we ended up back in time with our younger parents. I'm sorry for the shock we may have caused. Tell me, are we anywhere near Knothole?" this question he directed to Tails who looked a bit surprised at being addressed.

"Oh.. Knothole? Um, I'm sorry but I've never heard of that place..?" Oliver's eyes widened in surprise. He turned his big brown eyes to Quinn's red ones, his surprise reflected in hers. The rest of their team blinked in surprise as well.

Finally, little Vanessa, the bunny with the french braid, stepped forward and grabbed Amy's hand. "Auntie Amy, do you know where Knothole is? You have to Auntie Amy, its your home! It's our home. Momma," she turned her big baby blues on Cream, who stepped back in surprise. Why did her eyes resemble Tails's own eyes so much? "how come daddy doesn't know where our home is anymore?" her blue eyes filled with tears and Alannah suddenly pushed her way from the back of the group to the front. She gathered the small bunny up in her arms and took her towards a small patch of flowers, no doubt to calm her down.

Marion also stepped forward after a moment and lifted Alexia up into his arms, "c'mon Lexi, lets go get Nessa some pretty flowers so we can make her a flower crown, yeah?" the little bunny nodded in excitement at his offer and turned towards Cream.

"Sorry bout Nessa, momma, she's just sad because she missed you very very much," she reached her hand out to Cream, who subconsciously stepped forward and wrapped her fingers around the little bunny's fingers. Alexia smiled brightly and squeezed Cream's fingers, "we love you Momma and we are very very happy to see you." Cream felt her eyes fill with tears at the little bunny's words and only offered up a small smile in return. As Marion and Alexia walked away, Cream turned towards the group of heroes, her eyes meeting Tails's.

"Okay hold on, you don't know where Knothole is? How can you not know where it is?" Drake asked, confusion evident in his voice, "Vanessa is right, that's even OUR home, right Gem? We lived there our whole lives." the white echidna nodded at her brother and looked Rouge straight in the eye. Teal met teal and Rouge could barely hold back her shock. If the kids really were their future children then that meant. . .

Rouge looked over the white echidna and red bat. The white echidna had dreads just like Knuckles, she was a soft snowy white color just like Rouge, her eyes the same teal blue. She was short and rather curvy and seemed to have inherited her mother's sense of style. Purple tank top, gray tuxedo vest, dark jeans and black combat boots. Her gloves were the same purple as her shirt and had a bow on the wrist of each. Judging by the way she was standing, she had also inherited her mother's attitude.

Drake the red bat bore the same guardian symbol and purple eyes that Knuckles had. He even had the same impatient look. He stood about as tall as Knuckles was and looked just as intimidating. He met Rouge's eyes and she could see the guard he was keeping up over himself. Despite the stiffness in his posture Rouge could clearly see how unnerved he was by this whole thing. He was like Knuckles in that aspect then. Keeping everything to himself.

"So you're telling me you have no idea where Knothole is? What about Princess Sally Acorn, Sonic? Where is she?" Quinn directed her question to a stunned Sonic. Amy raised her eyebrow and looked at Sonic too.

"Yeah Sonic where's this Princess Sally and how come I've never met her? Is she pretty? Is she like your secret girlfriend or something?" Amy put her hands on her hips and glared at Sonic who raised his hands in terror, backing up slightly at Amy's infuriated jade green eyes.

"Chaos, Ames, chill! I don't know any Princess Sally!" Quinn's eyes widened at Sonic's words. How could he not know Sally Acorn? That was impossible. How come Amy didn't even know Sally? Her mom had said they were actually really close despite the small factor that they both cared about Sonic. In fact Sally had even encouraged Amy's affections for Sonic. So why were they acting like they didn't know her.

Unless. . .they didn't know her? Quinn bit her lip and turned to Jax, tuning out the argument between Amy and Sonic. "J, what if they don't know who Sally is? What if, in some strange way. . . we ended up in some different universe? Like an alternate universe kind of like No-Zone? Or Anti-Mobius?" Jax's eyes widened as well and he whipped his head around looking for Oliver.

The kitsune was standing off to the side, talking to Gemma, his cheeks bright red like they always were when he was around Gemma. Jax chuckled and shook his head. Why couldn't Oliver just fess up to the fact that he a crush on the white echidna. It was so obvious they liked each other. Even if Gemma did flirt with Marion a lot. Everyone knew she only did it to bother Alannah. Well everyone except Alannah of course. The hedgecat had a temper almost as bad as Drake when it came to Gemma.

"Yo, Oli, come here for a sec. Q and I just thought of something." Oliver excused himself from his conversation with Gemma and jogged over to the two older hedgehogs. Quinn then explained her theory to him.

Oliver's mouth dropped open in surprise. Of course! How could he not have guessed that. It all made sense. That's why none of them knew Queen Sally or King Khan. "You may be on to something Quinn. Let's ask them a few more questions and maybe figure this whole mess out." Quinn nodded and turned towards the rest of the group and cleared her throat and garnered everyone's attention.

 _Okey dokey guys there it is. Chapter four! It was rather short I know but I've been having some terrible case of writer's block._

 _A/N; Kay, guys here's a little something I've been wanting to discuss. Regarding the ShadAmy in the story let it be known I am a full on SonAmy fan. I see Amy and Shadow as really close friends. Best friends. Not brother and sister but something akin to that. Like really close friends with the possibility of growing into something romantic. Just not as long as Sonic's around or anything._


	5. Chapter 5

Heya guys! What d'ya think so far? Leave some reviews maybe? Hope you all are liking it and thank you for reading! and I am so sorry for the delays :(

~* Normal P.O.V

All conversation ceased and everyone stopped what they were doing. Well mostly everyone. Tikal, Blaze, Cream, and Tails who were off to one side deep in conversation, turned their attention on the hedge-girl. While Shadow, Silver, Rouge and Knuckles were trying to break up the argument ensuring between the blue and pink hedgehogs. Amy had her hammer out and was swinging wildly, while Sonic dodged each hit by hiding behind trees, alternating between teases and actual explanations but if anything it was making things worse. Rouge was flying above trying to grab Amy's arms and Shadow was just trying to flat out trip Sonic. His reason? He was hoping to help Amy catch Sonic and get this whole thing over with. Knuckles and Silver were alternating between laughing and jeering at the quarreling couple.

Quinn growled in annoyance at the team's immaturity while Jax on the other hand found it hilarious. You'd think by hearing something like this, they'd be a bit more oh somber perhaps. Like this can't have happened to them before. Yet they acted like they weren't bothered by it at all. She turned on her heel and placed her hands on her hips, fixing her glare on the navy blue hedgehog who was howling with laughter. "Nice to know you find this highly amusing Jax but it's not exactly going to help us get home now is it?" Jax rolled his eyes at the hedgegirl's anger. Quinn wasn't one to fool around with, and even the slightest bit of silly behavior annoyed her.

"Oh Q chill out. Being angry won't get us anywhere. Besides these are our parents right? Did you forget the stories we were told? They know what they are doing obviously. They are professional heroes after all." He gestured towards the group. Well Jax always was one for bad timing.

Amy had finally tackled Sonic and was sitting on top of him glaring at him with her arms crossed. Sonic had himself propped up on his elbows and was smiling nervously at the pretty pink hedgehog's incriminating glare. After what seemed an eternity of terse silence, Amy leaned forward until her nose touched Sonic's and growled, "Who is Sally, Sonic? How come I have never heard of her?"

Sonic rolled his eyes and pulled away from her, trying to hide his blush with a shout of laughter. "Oh Chaos Ames I told ya I didn't know. Quit interrogating me." He said as he got comfortable on the ground under Amy. He put his hands behind his head and lifted one leg over the other keeping his eyes closed.

Amy, obviously unsatisfied with the answer, stuck her tongue out at the hero, closed her eyes, tilted her chin up and faced away from him. She held one hand up towards Shadow, who had been studying the small group of Freedom Fighters again. Without breaking off his stare, he clasped Amy's hand in his and lifted her gently to her feet. She dusted off her dress, pulled her boot back and then. . .

"OUCH AMY GEEZ!" Sonic howled holding his side where Amy had kicked him.

Amy merely scoffed and then turned again towards the small band of kids. They had regrouped and were standing together discussing things among each other. Drake, Jax and Quinn were whispering to each other, the rest of the group were standing in a semi circle watching them.

"What are they talking about Shadow?" Amy whispered as she moved to stand next to the taller dark hedgehog. Before Shadow could answer her however, they were suddenly pushed apart from each other. Actually, Shadow was pushed away and Amy had been yanked back by an annoyed looking blue hedgehog. Shadow managed to catch his balance before hitting the ground and glared at the culprit.

" Ah Ah Ah, you kids aren't allowed to talk to each other until we figure this out. That means no whispering sweet nothings to each other. Not on my watch Faker." Sonic wagged his finger back and forth at Shadow, attempting a playful tone. Yet Shadow could clearly see the unbridled anger and could read the message clear in his darkened emerald eyes and his words.

 **Stay away from my Amy**.

 _Ha_ , Shadow thought, _as if_. Rose was nothing more than a good friend. Shadow's best friend in fact. It wasn't like Shadow had ever thought about actually dating her. It would be too weird. He loved her dearly, more than anyone else in fact (of course Maria would always be number 1 in his heart). Just not in that way.

Amy loved Sonic. That was how it was, how it had always been. She belonged with him.

While trying to clear his mind, he suddenly caught a snippet of the conversation from the small huddled group of Freedom Fighters.

"Well how did you come to that conclusion Quinn? An alternate universe?" the white echidna was asking.

The black and magenta hedgehog closed her eyes with a small frown and hummed thoughtfully. After a few seconds, she opened her eyes, her thoughtful expression remained unchanged. Chaos how much she resembled both he and Amy. Still it couldn't be.

It just couldn't be.

"I don't really know Gem, its just a feeling ya know? Like ever since we woke up, everything felt kind of off... Plus Sonic not knowing Princess Sally? Impossible. Like we would be able to tell if he was lying. he is a terrible liar, like Jax, "

"Hey! I resent that!" Jax stomped his foot, pulled his eyelid down and stuck his tongue out at Quinn who merely went on as though she hadn't been interrupted.

"And that echidna? She was never mentioned in ANY of my parents' stories. How about any of you?" Each member closed their eyes, thought for a second then shook their head in unison.

"See? The only echidnas I knew were Knuckles and Julie-Su." At the mention of Julie-Su, Quinn's heart clenched a bit. Ever since there parents had gone M.I.A, the hot pink echidna had come out of hiding and had become something of an adoptive guardian to the group of kids, though she seemed to hold a resentment against Drake and Gemma. She was the one who suggested for them to become the New Freedom Fighters and who had picked up training the older kids where their parents left off.

She was also the one who organized for the New Freedom Fighters to recruit more people. The only reason she hadn't been around when Eggman had attacked was because she had been off, looking for a safe place for the royal children. Before she left, she had said that it was kind of her duty to look after them even if she had been in "retirement". Quinn could only hope that she was somewhere safe.

"Well.. let's ask them some questions? After all, there is no point standing around speculating about it." Alannah stated, absentmindedly fixing the flower crown on Vanessa's head.

The little bunny had been thoroughly consoled and was presently leaning against Alannah and listening intently, one hand clutching a small golden locket and the other wrapped around her sister's hand. Alexia was still firmly placed in Marion's arms and was gently tugging on one of his quills, half listening and half dazing off.

Marion nodded his agreement towards the purple hedgecat and smiled as he set Alexia down. "I think Alannah's right. Maybe we should just ask them where they live? Get some kind of understanding as to where we are?"

Quinn sighed deeply then turned her eyes to Jax's, startled to find his deep chocolate eyes were already fixated on her. Her cheeks flushed at the intense look he was giving her as their eyes connected. Chaos why did he effect her in such a way? Nobody else she had ever met (and being leader of the New Freedom Fighters, she had met a lot of different people) had ever effected her in such a way. It was rather unsettling so she tried her best to ignore it most of the time.

Shaking her thoughts clear of her head, Quinn took another deep breath and forced herself to re-organize her mind. That way of thinking, the way she drifted off when looking at him, it could get them both seriously hurt one day. "What do you think Jax? I know we agreed to ask them some questions. But do you think it would be safe?"

Jax moved his gaze from Quinn to Drake and raised his eyebrow. Drake, one of not many words, merely shrugged and nodded. Jax smirked and then turned to Oliver. The kitsune had his fist raised to his chin and was studying the other group with a thoughtful expression. Not really looking at Jax but feeling his stare all the same, Oliver nodded as well and said, "yes, they might be able to help us get back home. The rest of the complications we can figure out once we are safely back where we belong."

Jax nodded then turned to Quinn, beaming a wide smile, "there ya have it Q baby, the council has reached a verdict."

Quinn bit her lip then turned and met her little brother's eyes. He merely smiled and nodded at her. She took a deep breath and then pushed through to the front of the group.

While the Freedom Fighters had been talking, the rest of the Sonic Team had gathered in a semi-circle and were watching them, trying to listen in on the conversation. Quinn met her younger mother's eyes and gave a small smile then turned to meet Tikal's cobalt blue eyes.

"I apologize for the way I acted ma'am, I should've said that earlier. Today has been a long strange day and I didn't really know how to react when I saw how protective my fa - Shadow was towards you. I've only ever seen him react like that with . . Amy and occasionally Cream. Still that was no excuse for my actions. I should have asked questions first. Besides as it stands, I don't think you are quite the people we thought you were. What's your name?" Quinn bowed at the beginning of her small apology speech and now stood straight up with both hands clenched at her sides. Jax knew she wasn't used to apologizing, not with as much pride as she had but she did try. Amy had made sure her kids were well-mannered.

Tikal blinked rapidly at the girl's apology. While she had been slightly hoping for at least an explanation, she was surprised that it hadn't even taken much prodding by anyone for her to apologize. The peach echidna smiled shakily, still a bit confused and thrown off by the whole ordeal, and held out her hand to the magenta and black hedgegirl. "Tikal, " she murmured once the confused hedgehog took her hand and shook it slightly.

"Nice to meet you Tikal, I am Quinzel Rose." Quinn smiled brightly. Tikal's eye widened and she was surprised to see that her smile really changed her face. When she wore her normal grimace she looked just like Shadow but when she smiled, she was an exact replica of Amy.

"Can any of you tell me where exactly we are?" Gemma asked while Quinn silently pondered Tikal. Now she was more than sure that they were in some type of alternate universe as she had never heard of a Tikal.

At this, Knuckles, who had been unusually quiet this whole time, stepped forward, "you are on my home, Angel Island. We are only a few yards from the Master Emerald."

Drake's eyes widened and he reached into his glove and fumbled with something for a second before extracting a long silver chain that held a dark green gem at the end of it. Knuckles stepped forward, his purple eyes wide with disbelief as the red bat held out the necklace.

It was the glowing Master Emerald.

"Impossible! How is it so small? How did you do that?" Knuckles asked, his eyes meeting the purple ones of the red bat.

Oliver too stepped forward and smiled slightly, "that was me and my father's doing actually. When Eggman rose to power once again, our parent's knew it would be a matter of time before Queen Sally and King Khan called them out to battle. So they made preparations. They set out and built underground bases in all the old Freedom Fighters hideouts that Uncle Sonic could remember and my father made a machine to shrink the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds so we could protect them better. Drake is the new guardian of the Emerald and Quinn, the guardian of the Chaos Emeralds." Quinn held up her wrist and Amy was surprised to see a delicate looking bracelet among her two black bangles. It had seven different stones strung together along with darker gray beads. The Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic nodded and turned to Amy. She had taken to studying the gray and red hedgehog again and was smiling softly. Sonic prodded her shoulder lightly, "hey Ames? You okay?" Amy blinked out of her daze and bit her lip.

"This is all so strange Sonic. Who are Queen Sally and King Khan? And the Freedom Fighters? Eggman rising to power? That's so scary isn't it?"

Sonic wrapped his arm around the now trembling Amy and spun her away from the group. "Ames, do you believe them?" Amy nodded almost instantly.

"Of course Sonic. Just look at them. Look at them closely and tell me there is no way they can be ours. Besides that story is to wild to makeup. How would they even know us? But I also don't think it's exactly us that they are talking about. After all Oliver said 'the old Freedom Fighter's hideouts that uncle Sonic could remember'. That means you would have had to been a Freedom Fighter right? and the rest of us if we were called out to battle. But I have never heard of that organization." she wrung her hands nervously. "This is all so crazy Sonikku, but I don't think they are lying. We should take them back to Tails' workshop and talk to them there, dontcha think? Just to be safe."

Sonic tilted his head to the side, considering Amy's words. She did have a point. All of this was to crazy to makeup and these kids? Spitting images of the team. "Alright Ames, lets take them back and talk to them. Maybe we can get Quinn to tell us more. She is the leader after all."

They both turned back towards the group and Amy smiled warmly. "Quinn, would you and the rest of your team mind coming back to Tails' workshop with us? That way we can all be more comfortable and maybe we can get you guys food and some fresh clothes?"

Quinn looked down at her worn out jeans and torn boots. She quirked a quick smile and sighed. "Yeah that would probably be a good idea." She turned to the two younger bunnies and studied them. Alexia's blue tights were torn and her white shirt was now different colors. Vanessa's orange shirt was also ripped and her shoes were falling apart. Quinn smiled at them. The poor girls hadn't been able to change for about two weeks so a fresh change of clothes would be good for them.

"We would really appreciate it actually, and I think the baby bunnies could use a change of clothes, what d'ya say girls?" Quinn winked at them. Vanessa smiled shyly while Alexia jumped up and down in excitement.

"YAY new clothes, new clothes!" Amy giggle at the little bunny's excitement.

"Hold it, how exactly are we gonna get there?" Drake asked, looking around.

Tails smiled and said, "well I brought the Tornado if anyone wants a lift?"

Oliver's chocolate brown eyes widened at the prospect. "THE X-TORNADO? Your actual plane?! Oh Chaos let's go let's go let's go!" He took off running out of the clearing.

Jax quirked an eyebrow in his direction and laughed. "Does he even know where he is going?"

Alannah giggled and shrugged, "doubt it, but he'll be back." Not even a second after that she spoke, Oliver came flying back over the trees, cheeks tinted a dark red.

The group burst out laughing as he landed and sheepishly chuckled, "Kay guys I think we should all go together because I don't know where it is."

Tails finished laughing and smiled at Oliver. "No worries kiddo, " he pointed to the west, "just keep going that way and you'll find it."

Jax grinned and scooped a surprised Quinn up in to his arms. With a shout of, "last one there is a rotten Egghead, " he was off through the bushes, Quinn's shocked cry echoing out around them.

Sonic laughed and scooped Amy up in his arms, "you're on kid!" and he was gone as well.

Oliver and Tails sighed at the same time and both smiled at each other. "He always like that?" Tails jabbed his thumb in the direction Jax had gone.

"You have no idea, " grunted an annoyed Marion as he folded his arms over his chest looking strangely cross. Alannah giggled again and place her hand on the gray and red hedgehog's chest and looked into his jade green eyes.

"Oh stop it Mario, you know he loves your sister and he won't let her get hurt. You worry about her to much, you know? Jax does all he can to protect her."

Marion blushed and turned his face from hers and huffed, "yeah I know Lana, it's just that I dunno. I'm her brother and I just don't like her around boys is all. Dad didn't either."

Alannah bent down and picked up her fallen backpack as well as Vanessa's green one and slid them over her shoulders, "true but I'd rather it Jax then say Prince Ken, wouldn't you?"

Marion stiffened up at the mention of the monkey prince and gritted his teeth. "Yeah I guess you're right, at least I know how Jax is." He too stooped down and scooped up the gray and pink backpacks.

The rest of the group had decided to stay with the kids so they wouldn't get lost. Shadow took up the rear with Tikal by his side. "How are you feeling about all of this Shadow?" Tikal questioned the ebony hedgehog who had been quiet this whole time.

He thought for a moment then sighed. "Confused," was all he muttered as he trudged along. Tikal nodded and looked down. "Are you okay?" he questioned her carefully after a beat of silence. Tikal smiled up at him and grabbed onto his arm.

"Well I am just shaken up because, well, wherever they are from, I do not exist there and that's just hard for me grasp."

Shadow pondered it for a moment then nodded, "true maybe you don't exist there in physical form but as long as the Master Emerald exists then so do you, right?"

Tikal nodded too and looked straight ahead at the gray and red hedgehog. Marion, obviously named after Maria, was holding the hand of the little bunny with the torn blue tights and white bow who was skipping along and stopping to pick up flowers every so often to twine into a flower crown. While that would have been a hindrance to anyone else, Marion was smiling at her with unending patience. How he resembled Amy. It was amazing. The patience, the green eyes, the soft sweet smile. He even would pick one every so often himself and string them into his own flower crown. Tikal smiled at how sweet he was. No wonder he was the one to watch the little bunny.

Alannah, the purple hedgecat, was dancing along right in front of him with the other little bunny who had a long brown french braid. She was holding both of the bunny's hands and was spinning her around, making her cry out with laughter. As they danced along the path, the sunlight caught the hedgecat's fur and Tikal was surprised to see that in the light, her fur glittered silvery at the tips. The factual way Alannah had been speaking back at the clearing was clearly Blaze, and the way she was now? All Silver.

Drake and Gemma were just ahead of them, the red bat had the white echidna on his back and was walking down the path. She seemed to be babbling on about something as she kept gesturing around but he seemed to be listening. Just ahead of them were Rouge, Knuckles, Blaze and Silver. All four of them seemed to conversing tersely and were glancing back ever so often at the kids. Leading the group were Cream, Tails and Oliver who was holding both of their hands and talking to them whipping his head back and forth between them. They were smiling down at him and Tails was nodding at everything he was saying.

It was so painfully obvious that these were their kids and yet it was such a scary notion.

Finally they arrived to the Tornado and were not surprised to find the four hedgehogs were already there. Jax and Sonic were bickering and waving their arms around. Quinn and Amy were sitting on the wing of the plane and looked extremely annoyed at the two blue hedgehogs.

"NUH-UH, I obviously beat you slow-hog, " Jax said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms. Sonic chuckled and folded his arms behind his back.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say, sore loser." he waved his hand casually and turned towards the girls. Jax's mouth fell open and he glared at his dad's back.

Before he could do anything, Tails and Oliver jogged up to them and announced the arrival of the rest of the group.

After a quick head count, it was apparent that they all wouldn't fit in the Tornado.

"So what do we do?" Cream asked.

Quinn held up her wrist, "well I do have a pretty good transportation system right here."

Amy's eyes widened as both she and Quinn hopped off the wing of the plane and strolled over to the group. Before Amy could question her about it, Shadow spoke up. "You know how to use Chaos Control Quinn?"

Quinn smirked, "well yeah duh. You were the one to teach it to me. Said something about how I should not depend on the ridiculous blue speed demon that Sonic had spawned for my source of transportation."

Jax grimaced at her words while the rest of the group, sans Sonic, roared with laughter. Quinn chuckled and tugged the bandage off her head. Her wound had surely closed up by now. She yanked the red ribbon off her upper arm and tied quills up into her signature high-ponytail.

The group was split up and everyone decided who they were going with.

Tails took Cream, Oliver, Alexia, Vanessa, Marion, Alannah, Blaze and Silver.

Quinn had Shadow, Amy, Sonic, Jax, Gemma, Drake, Tikal, Rouge and Knuckles.

After a ten minute head start, in which Tails' had taken the X-Tornado back to his workshop first, the remaining group huddled together. Amy had been one of the ones who decided to go with Quinn as she was excited to see her work her magic.

"Alright so I'm gonna focus on Tails and Oliver and that should get me there right? Since I've never seen the workshop before. Well not the one here." Quinn questioned Shadow. He nodded as he held on to her hand.

"That's the idea. Are you confident you can do it? I don't mind -,"

"No dad!" Shadow blinked hard in surprise at her outburst. She bit her lip and looked away, " I mean no. Thank you but no I can do it okay?" Jax, holding her other hand, rubbed small soothing circles on the back of her hand. She caught his eyes and smiled lightly at him. Then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, visualizing Tails and Oliver.

"Alright everyone hang on," She squeezed her eyes shut then shouted "CHAOS CONTROL." A burst of light and they were gone.

 _Alright guys. Hopefully a long enough chapter for you guys. I know I said that they were going to talk about what they are fighting for but this chapter was already getting a bit long so I cut it off and put it in Ch. 6. Sorry for the delays guys but I'll get it don't worry! Until next time!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Heyyyoooo, Ch. 6 all done! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Disclaimer; Nope. Still don't own them. But the kids are MINE oh and Angel.**_

~* Quinn's p.o.v

There was a soft whooshing sound and then I felt my feet touch the ground again. I took a deep breath, nervous about opening my eyes and looking around. What if I messed up and we weren't where we were supposed to be. Oh Chaos, I would never live that down. Especially not after I yelled at my dad for trying to help me. Wait, not my dad. Shadow. Ugh whatever.

"Q? You alright babe?" Jax's hand squeezing mine brought me back to my thoughts. I realized that the pressure in my right hand was gone. That meant that Shadow had let go of my hand. So maybe that also meant. . .

I chanced it and opened my eyes. Jax's brown eyes were the first thing I saw and against my better judgement, I yelped in shock at how close he was to me. His nose was only a finger length away from mine and his cheeks flushed bright red. "Sorry sorry, Q! It's just your eyes were still closed really tight and you were going pale and you haven't Chaos Controlled in such a long time and I - uh are you okay?"

His last question was due to the fact that I had turned away from him and was now staring at our surroundings. The Mystic Ruins. Right smack dab in the middle? Tails' workshop! We made it! I had done it. My father had always told me _"If you don't know what the place looks like, focus on a person that would be there and you'll get there. But remember Quinzel, only someone who has mastered Chaos Control can do that. You shouldn't try that until you know what you are doing. Tread carefully when it comes to Chaos powers."_

Well HA hedgehog, in your face. I knew I could do it. Well okay maybe I didn't _know_ I could but I believed in myself

Which was bad I know but hey Amy Rose IS my mother after all. I may be part Shadow with all his rationality and intelligence. But I am part Rose, the part determined to be the best.

"I DID IT!" I screeched in excitement. I turned and grabbed Jax's hands and jumped up and down! "I REALLY REALLY DID IT! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! I KNEW I COULD DO IT! " I shouted as I spun us both around

"Q pl-pl-pl-please sto-o-o-o-p shaking me arouuuuund." Jax's voice cut through my excitement and brought me back down from my high. I let go of his hands and felt my cheeks flushing considerably. I cleared my throat and smoothed my quills down, attempting to look professional. I noticed everyone else watching me with amused expressions. Except Shadow.

"What do you mean you _knew_ you could do it Quinn?" he asked, narrowing his eyes, his voice dangerously low. I gulped and looked away, rubbing my arms nervously. "When you say you knew you could do it, does that mean –." The rest of his rant was cut off by a shout from the workshop.

"Hey guys! You made it! That was wicked cool Quinn!" Oliver was flying towards us, grinning madly. His eyes were brighter than they had been in a long time and they shone with excitement. He must've loved riding in the Tornado. Poor kid.

However, I welcomed the distraction and ran to meet him, pulling Jax along with me. I could feel Shadow's calculating glare following us and decided not to look at him. "Q, did you really think you couldn't do it?" Jax asked as we finally made it to the small kitsune. He hovered in the air above us looking slightly concerned but I waved it away and smiled tightly at Jax.

"Later, Jaxper." I spit out through gritted teeth.

He knew I didn't like talking about these kinds of things around any of our teammates. I didn't want any of them knowing I doubted myself even in the slightest. He fixed me with a look that said _"you better mean that Quinn."_ I raised my eyebrow at his silent question. After a few seconds of silence, we nodded simultaneously in a quiet agreement. I would tell him if he would just be patient.

We both turned back to Oliver who was now standing, his eyes wide and quizzical. He opened his mouth but Jax stopped him a sharp shake of his head and the little fox's mouth snapped shut.

"Well Oliver, how was riding in the Tornado? Everything you dreamed of kiddo?" I asked with a small smile. Oliver's eyes lit up with excitement again and he started babbling on and on about the turbulence and speed and all other things I really didn't care to hear at the moment. It's not that I didn't find it interesting, I really did! When it came to his inventions, I loved being the first one to know about them.

I was just bothered by something and really needed to think alone.

Fortunately for me, Jax noticed my expression and slung his arm around Oliver. He started to lead him back towards the big workshop but not before tossing me a wink. When I rolled my eyes, he merely giggled and then turned his attention back to the kitsune, who hadn't even noticed he wasn't listening.

As soon as they were away, I felt my cheeks flush up again. Dammit only Jax had that effect on me. Not even Prince Ken did, and boy Prince Ken sure knew how to make me blush. However maybe it was because he purposely tried to do it. All Jax really had to do was say my name.

Or look at me with those impossibly deep chocolate brown eyes that conveyed basically any and every emotion. Where his father was great at hiding his emotions, Jax was not. Sure he could keep a pretty good poker face. But those eyes, they couldn't keep back anything.

Or when he called me "Q baby"? Wow that one always sent a torrent of butterflies through my stomach. Sure I acted like it made me mad. Honestly? The only thing that made me mad was when his attention was on another girl. Like Princess Sandi. Ugh I couldn't stand her. She was so stuck-up and snotty. Plus she thought she owned Jax just because he was the hero and she, the princess.

Yeah right, Princess, over my dead body.

Suddenly an image of her face pops into my mind, one of the last times we saw them before Julie-Su took them away. Jax and I had been talking about another possible rescue mission in Mercia. Unfortunately, Miss Snob decided she wanted Jax to eat dinner with her. And of course, Jax being the sweet yet big dolt that he could be, said yes. I remembered the way she put her delicate hand on his arm and laughed at something he said. Something I surely would've scoffed at. And I remembered the look in his eyes. Oh how that look cut me. It was the look that said he liked it. He liked her stupid girly laugh at his stupid jokes and he liked her stupid princessy hand on his arm and he LIKED HER and ugh it was the worse. It was the worse feeling in the world, realizing that I had competition and with Princess Snob no less.

I was so glad when Julie-Su took them away.

My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a throat being cleared loudly and I was snapped out of my bitter thoughts. I cringed when a hand clamped down on my shoulder and spun me around and I was face to face with the master grumphog himself.

Shadow.

Great, might as well get this over with. I irritably shook off his hand and crossed my arms. "Whaddya want?" I asked, taking a leaf from Jax's book and acting like I could care less. When in reality? I was scared. The only ones who could scare me and they were standing right in front of me.

Amy had joined Shadow and now had her arms crossed as well and was giving me a look saying she wasn't too happy with me. Still it's not like they could really get mad at me, seeing as they weren't really my parents. Well technically I guess - Ah no thinking about it right now. I needed to worry about it later.

"Um, care to tell me what that little _celebratory_ dance was about Quinn?" Amy asked raising her eyebrow, emphasizing the word celebratory. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head about ma'am, I totally knew what I was doing." I said spinning around and walking towards the workshop, praying I could get away unscathed.

The hand clamped down on my shoulder again and I winced. I knew I wouldn't get that lucky.

I was spun around again only this time I was met with a more irritated Shadow. "Do not walk away from me," I grunted in annoyance and tried to throw off his hands. I so did not have time for this. I need to check on the others. Marion's afraid of heights and I needed to make sure he was feeling better. I tried to get him to come with us VIA Chaos Control but the babies insisted on going with Tails, Cream, and Oliver and I really didn't want to say no to them. And everyone knows wherever the bunnies go, Lana and Mario were right there behind them.

"Quinn stop trying to move away and let me finish talking to you." He growled out not even relenting a smidge on his steel grip. I sighed and threw my hands up in defeat.

"Fine! What? What is it? My team needs me okay? I do not have time to stand around answering your unnecessary questions. Did I know what I was doing? YES. Have I ever done it before? Not with that many people or to a place I haven't actually seen before. Was there a possibility that something could have gone wrong? Yes definitely but that's something I deal with on a daily basis. I am pretty good at deductive reasoning, believe it or not. If I had even an inkling of doubt then I would have told you, " _that wasn't totally true but he didn't have to know that_ , "but guess what? Doubt is a luxury I can't afford. So yeah maybe something could have gone wrong but when you make as many decisions a day as I do, you learn that there is no use dwelling on that and instead you learn to just fix what you mess up okay? I am sorry but we got here and that's all that matters right? NOW please let me go. Marion is terrified of heights and flying, I need to check on him."

I managed to wrench away from him only because his grip slackened while I gave my little speech and both he and Amy stared at me with wide eyes, frozen in place. I used this to sprint away and towards the workshop.

~* Normal P.O.V

Shadow and Amy watched as the black and pink hedgehog sprinted away, running faster than Amy would've believed possible. Shadow suddenly looked down and clenched his fist. "What's wrong?" Amy asked, not needing to break her stare off from the running girl's form to know what Shadow had done.

"She's so young, Rose, and she's doing so much. More than even Sonic ever had to do. She's leading this whole group of kids when she's a kid herself. It just isn't right." He relaxed his fist when he felt a small gloved hand curl around it. Another hand moved under his chin and forced his head up so that he could look the owner of the hands in the eyes. Amy smiled softly at the conflicting emotions whirling in Shadow's eyes. He may never say it aloud, but Shadow had a heart almost as big as her when it came to certain people.

Quinn must've already got under his skin.

"Oh Shadow don't worry so much. After all, if it's like she said, she is _our_ daughter right?" they both blushed deeply at the thought but Amy carried on, "even though all signs are pointing to the fact that she may not be our daughter in this universe. Wherever she's from, I'm sure we are the same way and if I know anything it's that she had some pretty great training thanks to you. Besides –." Amy's words were suddenly cut off by a cloud of dust and a blur of blue, pink, and peach

Shadow blinked in surprise. Where Amy had just been standing was now a rather disoriented Tikal. She held a hand to her head and blinked rapidly trying to catch her bearings. His arms shot out to catch her as she stumbled into his chest. He laughed a little as he placed his hands on her shoulder and righted her. "Are you all right Tikal? What happened?"

She blushed at how close they were and giggled as she brushed her quills down. "Well, the rest of us were walking towards the workshop after you and Amy followed Quinn to speak with her. Sonic saw you both talking and when he saw Amy grab your hand, he got – irritated." Shadow chuckled again as they turned and continued walking towards the workshop.

"So he picked me up and sped me over to you, dropped me and made off with Amy. I'm not completely sure why he felt the need to bring me over to you however." Shadow felt his cheeks get slightly redder. Dammit he had been blushing today more than usual. The sooner these kids got back to wherever they were from, the better. Just looking at Quinn or even Marion made Shadow flustered.

He shrugged it off and said, "Yeah, well, Faker does weird things sometimes."

Tikal looked up at him, disappointment evident in her cobalt eyes. "Is that the only reason Shadow? You don't suppose he brought me over for another reason?" Great, if he blushed anymore, Shadow would resemble that hot-headed echidna.

Before he could answer, a yell directed their attention to the workshop.

By now everyone had made it to the workshop and were sitting in the garage. All except for two however. . .

"Sonic the Hedgehog, Do NOT ever pick me up and cart me away like that again. Do you hear me?!" Amy had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the blue blur who was staring back at her saucily, arms crossed, tapping his foot and leaning towards her as he waited for her to finish yelling.

Everyone else was situated on the floor, minus Quinn, Jax, Cream, and Tails, watching the argument.

Their heads swiveled to Sonic. "Sorry I had to interrupt you're meeting with your boyfriend Ames, but we have bigger things to worry about than you guys making goo-goo eyes at each other." He waved his hand dismissively at her anger and turned away.

Again back to Amy. She stomped her foot, "Ooooooh Sonic you infuriate and confuse me to no end you know that?"

Back to Sonic. He turned back around and winked at her, "that's why you love me Ames," then he slapped his hand over his mouth and widened his eyes almost comically, "wait I forgot you love Shadow!"

Back to Amy. "THAT'S IT HEDGEHOG!" she screeched and tackled Sonic.

Blaze rolled her eyes as Shadow and Tikal walked in. She gestured towards the now wrestling couple. "Do something about this please, Shadow?"

Silver, who had turned away and was leaning against Blaze's back raised his hand and waved it, "Yeah Shadz fix it."

Shadow rolled his eyes and joined Knuckles, who had also obviously had enough with the argument as well because he was trying to get in between the fight.

Knuckles pulled a screeching Amy up by her waist and Shadow lifted a yelling Sonic up by his arm. "Enough!" a stern voice commanded from the opening which froze everyone in their place.

Quinn and Jax were standing there, Quinn was glaring at everyone and Jax had his arm casually thrown around her. When she realized he had his arm around her, she shook him off and glared at him. "Can we please be serious?" She asked facing the group again.

"She's right you guys, we need to take this seriously besides we did promise them food and fresh clothes," Cream spoke up from her perch on Tails' desk. She and Tails were the only ones not paying attention to the argument as they had been staring at the computer. At Quinn's yell, however, they both turned back to face the crowd.

"And I'm afraid that's not happening with you two at each other's throats the whole day. So can we please call a temporary truce to all of this until we figure out what is going on?" Tails finished for her. He held his hand out and helped Cream down from the desktop, both of their cheeks flushing at the contact.

"Yeah! You guys fight to to much, Auntie Amy and Uncle Sonic. You both need a timeout," Alexia cried as she too jumped to her feet. She bounced over to them, grabbed both hands and pulled the bewildered couple along and stopped them in front of a wall. "Stay here for 5 minutes." She stated turning away and crossing her arms.

Amy harrumphed and Sonic laughed, "yeah no kid sorry Sonic don't do timeouts."

"Sonic don't do grammar either apparently." Amy snorted as she leaned her forehead against the wall.

Sonic glared at the rosette hedgehog, "Amy don't do loyalty, apparently."

Amy's eyes widened but before she could form a retort, both their heads were forcefully faced back towards the wall by none other than Blaze. She leaned forward in between both of them and hissed in a dark voice, "5 minutes."

The pink and blue hedgehogs gulped and dutifully faced the wall.

Alannah and Gemma giggled before looking at each other and scowling. Marion rolled his eyes at Quinn who walked over to them and gestured at them, obviously asking what was wrong. Before he could answer, Gemma draped herself across his lap. "Oh Mario, the kitty is being mean to me. Make her stop pleeeeeeeeaase?" she simpered, looking up into Marion's eyes. He stiffened up and looked up fearfully at Alannah. The hedgecat's expression now resembled her mother's.

Before either of them could start in on each other, Quinn suddenly threw her arms out and yanked them both to their feet. "Eep!" Gemma cried out as she was hauled up by the collar of her shirt.

"Don't start this now, either of you, we just settled one argument. I don't want to have to send you to time out too." Quinn growled, causing both girls to wince and hang their heads quietly.

Shadow was impressed. While Quinn couldn't have been older than Amy, she still spoke with such authority in her tone that even he had felt the need to be ashamed. She really did seem like she was his daughter. Except, while he had never imagined having kids, he always figured if he did, then his son would be the tough scary one. Not his daughter but hey you take what you get. Besides he couldn't help but feel a surge of pride over how easily leadership came to her.

Quinn clapped her hands twice and each of her teammates lined up again just like how they did in the clearing. Drake, Marion, Alannah, Oliver, Gemma, Vanessa, and lastly Alexia who was a tiny bit smaller than her sister.

The leader then turned to Tails and raised her eyebrow. "How should we proceed now?"

"First things first, introduce yourselves properly. I want to know all of your names," Rouge spoke up, for the first time today, from her spot on the floor. She stood up and brushed her clothes off. She moved to stand in front of the kids, her inner spy coming out as she eyed them all suspiciously. "I don't know how you convinced any of them that you are _our_ kids but I still don't believe you."

"Wait, wait, wait! Before we get into this, can Ames and I get off the wall now? This is embarrassing," Sonic grumbled. Silver laughed when Blaze begrudgingly allowed it.

The blue blur and rosette hedgehog took seats on the floor on opposite sides of the garage, pointedly ignoring each other

Jax smiled and answered Rouge's demand for an explanation, "Yes well of course you don't believe us, because we aren't really your kids. Quinn and I were discussing it and since none of you know about Queen Sally, King Khan, Knothole, or even the Freedom Fighters, then there is no way you could be our original parents. We believe that we may be from an alternate universe."

The leader of the team agreed that Rouge's other request seemed reasonable and gestured for the kids to go ahead and start their introductions.

Drake stepped forward first, "My full name is Drake Alexander and I am the new Guardian of the Master Emerald. Um, my mother is of course Rouge the Bat, G.U.N spy and retired Freedom Fighter, and my father is Knuckles the Echidna, first Guardian of the Master Emerald and retired Freedom Fighter. I am their oldest child." He stepped back and gestured to Marion.

Marion took a deep breath and took his turn, "My name is Marion Cole and I am the youngest child, my older sister is Quinn. I don't really have a strict purpose in the team except that Alexia is my responsibility to protect and care for until we find our parents again. My mother is Amy Rose, ex-Freedom Fighter, and my father is Shadow the Hedgehog, G.U.N agent and ex-Freedom Fighter as well. I inherited all of my father's Chaos powers but I don't use them unless absolutely necessary." He seemed eager to finish and stepped back in hurry to allow Alannah to start.

"I am Alannah Blaze and it is a pleasure to meet you all formally. I am the only child of ex-Freedom Fighter and Guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze the Cat and ex-Freedom Fighter Silver the Hedgehog. My sole purpose is to watch over the young bunny Vanessa and to one day inherit guardianship of the Sol Emeralds. I also have my mother's pyrotechnics and my father's telekinesis abilities." She gave a small bow and stepped back then turned to Oliver.

Oliver smiled and held his hands out to his two younger siblings who both jumped forward and grabbed his hands. "My name is Oliver James and these are my two baby sisters Vanessa Marie and Alexia Ryder. Our father is ex-Freedom Fighter and mechanic genius, Miles 'Tails' Prowers. Our mother is ex-Freedom Fighter Cream the Rabbit. I am the brains of the whole group and my little sisters are training to become the two leaders of the New Freedom Fighters someday."

"It's nice to meet all of you," Vanessa said shyly.

"Yeah now can we get that food and clothes you were all talking 'bout in the clearing? I am STARVED." Alexia stated crossly, a small frown carving onto her face.

Marion laughed and ruffled her hair, "later Lex, right now we have to finish with the introductions."

Gemma winked at the kitsune as he gestured to her, "don't worry 'bout it Oli, already one step ahead of ya. My name is Gemma Ruby and I am the youngest daughter of Rouge the Bat and Knuckles the Echidna. Haven't seen our parents for almost 5 years now. I don't really have any special powers. Well I mean except for being super sneaky and great at getting things I want," at this she winked at Oliver again before stepping back in line. The kitsune's face erupted in color and Alannah scoffed and rolled her eyes at Gemma's obvious and terrible flirting.

Jax smirked and stretched his arms above his head. "Welp, guess it's my turn now. I am Jaxper the Hedgehog. Call me Jax. No middle name because my father didn't think of one I guess. I am the super awesome second to the irresistibly beautiful Quinzel Rose's command which means, Chaos forbid, if something happens to her then I take over," suddenly he cupped his around his mouth to 'block' it from Quinn and whispered not so subtly, "nothing can happen to her though because we are getting married when we are 20 like her parents did. She just doesn't know it yet." He winked.

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Jaxper please stop fooling around."

He giggled, "'Kay sorry just trying to see if Gemma is gonna need to extend that guest list a little further," he ducked as a rock flew at his head, "okay, okay for real though. I am the only son of the great Hero of Mobius, Sonic The Hedgehog, and I am well on my way to earning that title as well. Um, let's see. I inherited my dad's super speed and snarky attitude plus I also inherited some wicked cool telekinesis from the surrogate who carried me. Oh and her eyes but that's not to important. And well that's it."

Quinn frowned at the word surrogate. Jax hated talking about his mom, she knew that, she just wished she could help him overcome it.

Sonic, who hadn't really been paying attention to the others, was now staring at Jax with rapt attention. Just as Jax was going to let Quinn take over, Sonic raised his hand.

Without waiting for someone to call on him, he asked, "whaddya mean by surrogate? Maybe I wanna know who I have a kid with or who my other self has a kid with. Whatever."

Jax's face darkened, "She doesn't matter, trust me. You're better off not even worrying about her," he answered flippantly before collapsing on a bean bag chair. He turned his attention to the leader of his group and said, "'Kay Q baby, the floors all yours."

Quinn cleared her throat, uncomfortable with the silent tension in the room. Sonic and Amy were staring at Jax and Jax was staring straight at Quinn. Knowing that if she said anything in front of anyone, Jax would shut her out. Quinn went on with her own introduction. "My name is Quinzel Rose and like I said before I am the leader of the New Freedom Fighters. It is a pretty well-known organization across Mobius. We fight against Eggman and his army. We have different sectors in different areas of Mobius and my team ultimately controls them all. We have a good amount of fighters and we are fighting to end the tyranny of Eggman. Well _we_ ," she gestured to her team, "are fighting to get our parents back. I am the oldest daughter of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog and like my younger brother Marion, I also have control of Chaos energy. I am not nearly as powerful as my father or even Marion but I do pretty well with them. I would also like to thank you all for allowing us to explain ourselves and for letting us come here and rest." She gave another small bow and when she stood straight up, she caught Jax's eyes and smiled at him.

"All right well, now I am both convinced and scared," Silver said pushing himself to his feet, "but nice to meet you all anyways. So tell us about this whole Alternate Universe thing. I mean obviously Blaze and know about some but are there more maybe?"

Quinn spoke up, "where we are from, there are alternate universes that we had been told about such as but not limited to; Anti-Mobius, No-Zone, as well as Princess's Blaze's dimension, and even a few other that I can't recall right now. No Zone is where the Zone Cops reside and apparently there's a copy of each of you there. A doppelganger if you will. Anti-Mobius is completely different. Each of your doppelgangers are evil and cruel and Eggman is some guy named Kintobor and he is the good guy. But, like Jax had said, seeing as you don't know anything about your Freedom Fighter days, the only other explanation would be that we landed in an Alternate Universe. It's extremely lucky that we happened upon you all but strange nonetheless. My theory is that we all must have been thinking about our parents when we went through the portal and somehow the Chaos Emerald reacted along with our thoughts and well here we are."

Tails nodded, "yeah that does sound plausible. Tell me, though, what exactly happened to your parents?"

Quinn looked down and her shoulders seemed to sag, as though the weight of Tails' question was pulling her down. Each of the kids got strangely quiet and looked either uncomfortable, sad, or in Jax's case, concerned.

He eyed Quinn and when it was clear she wasn't going to speak, he stood up and led her over to the couch in the corner. She struggled a little but complied anyway. The rest of their team went and either sat or stood by her. None of them comforted her, however, they just sat there. As Jax walked away, Drake took her hand without looking at her and held it softly.

Jax walked to the middle of the room and sighed. "Sorry 'bout that, talking about our parents kinda brings Q down. She used to be better at holding it in, but it gets harder every year. When Quinn and I were about to turn 10, Eggman declared war on the Kingdom Acorn. After first, it seemed as though it would be an easy battle, as Eggman was old and not so powerful. Unfortunately, that wasn't the case. My father, and Shadow seemed to know that because they devised a plan to rebuild all the old underground Freedom Fighter bases. For us, just in case. Shortly after our 10th birthday, Queen Sally Acorn called out all the retired Freedom Fighters to join the battle. And our parents, of course, were the first to answer the call. They placed us in one of the main FF bases and told us to stay put. Quinn, Drake and I were the oldest, but Drake had the Master Emerald to guard, so it fell on me and Quinn to take care of the rest. We got in touch with another retired Freedom Fighter, and Knuckles' ex-girlfriend, Julie-Su who was the caretaker of the royal children. She was the one who told us that our parents had gone M.I.A."

The Sonic Team froze and looked at each other. M.I.A? So not dead, just missing in action. No wonder Quinn was fighting so hard to find them.

Jax nodded at the questioning stares and continued, "Julie-Su was also the one who helped us re-assemble the Freedom Fighters and who trained Quinn and I to become leaders. Queen Sally had been the old leader but she was captured by Eggman along with King Monkey Khan. Julie-Su didn't want to be leader because she had the royal children to take care of. Prince Ken," Jax seemed to spit his name out as though it tasted bad in his mouth, "is the only royal child to be a member of the Freedom Fighters. The princesses want nothing to do with the fighting."

Cream seemed to think for a second and then, "But Jax, how do any of you even you're your parents are alive?"

A sob escaped from a quivering Quinn's mouth and Jax flinched at the sound. As though the sound of her pain physically hurt him. He took a deep breath then fixed Cream with a serene stare, "because, our parents, you guys, don't give up so easily. We believe they are still alive and still fighting and we will get them back." He spun around and walked to the couch. In one swift motion, he picked Quinn up, took her seat then sat her in his lap. He wrapped his arms around her and calmly spoke to Oliver, who was staring at him with wide sad eyes. He looked at Jax the way Tails used to look at Sonic.

After a few moments of tense silence, in which none of the members of the Sonic Team could even bring themselves to try and break, Quinn finally stood up. She had managed to recompose herself.

"I apologize for my mini-meltdown. As Jax said it is hard talking about them but it gets a little easier. Thank you for being understanding."

Tails smiled at her, "Well now that we managed to discuss that, let's get you all fed and clean and maybe we can figure out how to help you get back to your own universe."

The girls trudged up the stairs at Tails' suggestion of getting them some new clothes and then they would get started on dinner. Amy noticed a problem. While the older girls would fit into their clothes, the baby bunnies were too small and would need something smaller. Besides these poor kids had been through quite a bit today. They deserved something new and comfortable. She was positive Quinn would hate wearing a dress anyway.

Amy brought this up with her friends as the girls of the New Freedom Fighters seated themselves on the couches.

"Guys, I know they may not want to, but I think we should take them shopping for new clothes maybe? I mean obviously the boys are like our boys so just some socks and new shoes for them but the girls won't be comfortable in our clothes."

"That's a great idea Hun! Might make 'em feel better too, if they had fresh clothes that fit." Rouge nodded with a smile from where she was sitting on the counter.

Blaze, who had been staring out the window, nodded and turned around. "What do you guys think of all this?"

Amy smiled, "well it certainly is strange for me but maybe this other me is different. Maybe Sonic isn't so nice. I don't know but Quinn certainly is interesting. As is Marion. How are you taking this Tikal?"

The peach echidna broke off her stare from the wall and smiled tightly at Amy, "Well Ames can't say it thrills me to have become acquainted with yours and Shadow's future children even if they are from the a totally different universe

Amy cringed at the echidna's bitter words. She hadn't forgotten how Tikal felt for the ebony hedgehog and she felt bad for her friend. She took the seat at the table next to her and almost groaned when Tikal looked away and tried to talk to Cream.

"Tikal please, I know you're upset but you can't possibly be angry with us. It's like you said, they are children from a completely different universe. One where you haven't made an appearance. Besides Shadow is only my best friend, nothing more, nothing less. You know how I feel about Sonic. Believe me when I say I do not like Shadow in that way. I am not sure about the other me, but _I_ have always loved Sonic. Even when he angers me, even when he teases me, even when he isn't so nice. I still love him and I know deep down he does the feel same and I will not give up on that. I am not sure what prompted AU me to give up on him but it must've been something bad." Amy smiled as Tikal's cold shoulder seemed to melt away and Tikal turned and wrapped the pink hedgehog in a hug.

"Please don't be angry anymore, Teeks. I love you and I know Shadow cares about you a lot. Don't forget I am his best friend. He tells me everything." She winked as Tikal pulled away and smiled tearfully at her.

"Yeah, if anyone should be angry at Amy, it's me." Rouge spoke up again as she hopped off the table and turned to walk out of the room, "after all she did take my spot as Shadow's best friend but that's okay. That grumphog still loves me too I guess."

Cream giggled, "Please Shadow loves all of us. Even if he doesn't say it."

"Yeah he just loves Tikal a little more, that's all," Blaze smirked, causing the peach echidna to blush.

"You know? Shopping does sound like fun. We can bond with our universe hopping girls as well. Maybe learn some more about our other selves as well as what their universe is like." Rouge stretched out her wings then peeked out at the girls sitting in the living room.

Quinn was looking through her black backpack. Gemma was sitting next to her, leaning back and saying something to Quinn quietly. Alannah was on the floor with the bunnies, re-braiding Vanessa's hair and laughing about something Alexia said.

"Hmm yes that does sound like a good idea. I would like to know more about these other universes as well. No Zone and Anti-Mobius. They sound rather interesting." Blaze murmured.

Cream smiled, "I'm excited. The bunnies seem so sweet and the whole group seems interesting. Hopefully they open up and let us help."

"So it's settled then? We take the girls on a little shopping trip?" Amy asked with a small smile.

Cream jumped up, "Yup! But first let's make them lunch. We can make the boys something and leave it up here for them when they are ready to come up and eat."

 _ **Kay guys. Hope y'all enjoyed! Leave some reviews!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer; I own nothing but the kids and Angel**

~* Quinn's p.o.v

Shopping. Ugh, they were taking us shopping. Now don't get me wrong, I am very grateful that they are offering to buy us all new clothes. But I do vaguely remember what it was like shopping with my mom. Hopefully this Amy is different in more ways than one.

"Oh My CHAOS, Quinn look! This dress would look just darling with your coloring. Can I get it for you?! Please oh pleeeeease Quinn."

Well, I have been wrong before.

I sighed as, for the umpteenth time, Amy tried to force a dress on me. At least she had let go of the heels. Those had looked like a nightmare. "Sorry Ames but uh no. Dresses just aren't my thing." I started browsing through a rack of leather jackets and vests. "I could do these, however."

"Hmph, I meet my future daughter from another dimension and turns out she is nothing like me! Why must the universe play me like this?!" She threw her hands up in the air but reluctantly helped me look through the rack.

The rest of the girls were off, no doubt bonding with their mothers' AU selves as well. Except for Tikal, who had opted to stay behind with us and act as a ref when Amy tried to force me in something pink.

Speaking of the pink devil herself, she had just disappeared and now re-appeared holding another dress. Except this one . . . wasn't so bad. It was a dark magenta pink, strapless knee length dress with a skirt that resembled the bubble skirt I used to wear as a kid. The inside was black and it looked velvety. There was a black sash around the waist that tied into a big bow in the back.

She noticed my gawking and shook it at me, temptingly. "C'mon Quinn it's a beaut! Totally your color to." She wiggled her eyebrows at me and a wave of emotion swept through me. She was so like my mom and yet so different from her to. My mom used to do that same gesture to Sonic when she was trying to hook him up with different girls. It was funny, remembering those times and watching how tightly she clung to him in this universe.

It was funnier that he clung right back, in his own way.

I shook my head and laughed, "yeah and what would I wear it to?"

She started circling me like a predator circles their prey. "You don't need an event to buy a dress Quinn." She stopped in front of me and rolled her eyes. "Besides your legs would look fantastic in it."

I wasn't sold.

Noticing my expression, she smirked, "Think of what Jax would say!"

I felt my face flush and I coughed into my fist. "I don't care if he likes me in a dress."

Amy pouted, "Oh you sour sport. Whatever we are getting it anyway."

She sauntered past me and I rolled my eyes at her back, no use trying to fight her on something. It was endearing that she was still as stubborn here as she was over there and it made my chest tighten with pain. Before they had left, my mom had been my best friend. She was the only one that knew about my crush on Jax and it hit a little too close to home that Amy had guessed it as well. I thought I was better at hiding my emotions.

Guess not.

Tikal appeared, seemingly out of thin air, holding a pair of pink, magenta and white sneakers. They were actually pretty killer. She smiled at me, "How about these Quinzel, thought you might like something comfortable yet stylish at the same time?"

I returned her smile and lifted them out of the box. They were light and had padding on the inside. They would def be perfect for running or jumping around in. Way better than my heavy boots, that's for sure. "Chaos, thanks Tikal. Sadly seems like you know me more than my own kind of mother over there. Oh and please just call me Quinn." I jabbed my thumb over my shoulder where Amy was browsing another selection of high heels.

Tikal laughed as Amy stomped over to us, "Whatever, Tikal only knows you because she knows Shadow to and you are more like Shadow than me."

I smirked, "Yeah, obvi."

She stuck her tongue out at me and snatched the shoes from my hands. "Well, Teeks, she ain't wrong. These are way past cool."

I burst out laughing, "Chaos, you did not just say that?! You are just as lame as Sonic is!" Tikal joined in on my laughter as Amy blushed and rolled her eyes.

"What-ever! Can we please get back to the matter at hand? Quinn you still have to pick out the other essentials of your wardrobe."

I waved off her nagging, "yeah, yeah okay." I then turned back to the rack of vests and continued looking. I came across a leather vest with a gray hooded vest attached to it. It looked wicked cool. I pulled it out and smiled proudly. Tikal grinned back at me and nodded her approval.

Amy pouted, "You sure you don't want it in maybe like a dress or pink?"

I narrowed my eyes at her and she sighed, "Yeah I didn't think so."

After that I found some plain white t-shirts and a few pairs of gray skinny jeans. Amy got me 5 of each plus the vest and shoes, just in case we stayed longer than 3 days like Tails thought we might, and, because she wasn't relenting, the dress. We were going to get Marion some new shoes as but that kid will never part with his hover shoes. The total came up to be quite a bit more than I thought but she paid for it like it was nothing. It wasn't until we had left that I found out Shadow had contributed half to my wardrobe fund. I felt kind of bad, taking money from them like this but they didn't seem to mind much.

We went to another shoe store, where we met up with everyone else. Cream and Rouge were looking for shoes for Drake and Oliver. Apparently, Sonic had generously donated a pair of his prized sneakers to Jax.

Alannah and Blaze were deep in conversation, no doubt discussing the other dimensions. The bunnies were swinging around their bags of clothes and talking to Gemma in excited voices. Well, Alexia was. Vanessa doesn't really talk too much.

I smiled and made my way over to the babies. They aren't really babies but we call them that because we see them as our babies. The two that need the most protecting because they are the future of the Freedom Fighters.

"QUINN!" Alexia tackled me with a hug as though we hadn't seen each other in months. I chuckled as I swung her around then set her down. "Wanna see my new clothes Quinn?" She shook the bag at me.

"Later, kiddo. Right now let's help your momma find Oli some shoes 'kay?"

Alexia nodded, "'Kay! Q, momma is great! I love talking to her and she is so sweet! She even has a chao! His name is Cheese, but we can't see him right now because he is sick." She pouted at the thought of the little chao being sick.

I smiled at the thought that Aunt Cream had a chao here named Cheese toO. Unfortunately, when I turned 7, Cheese had gotten very sick and nothing could cure it. It was so sad having to watch Aunt Cream say goodbye to her childhood best friend. I felt myself getting a little sad thinking about my own chao, Magenta.

She had the same coloring as me but she was pure magenta and had black streaks. Besides my mom and Jax, she had been my best friend. We had to leave her behind in the Chao Gardens near my home when we moved to the bunkers. I didn't think it'd be fair to her to have to leave the fresh air.

As we continued to browse the shoes, I wondered if the guys were getting along as well as we all were.

* * *

Normal P.O.V

"You smell funny."

Jax screwed his face up the ugliest way he could imagine and stuck his tongue out at Sonic.

"I don't smell funny. I smell like perfume because I managed to get Quinn to hug me before she left. There is nothing funny about Quinn's perfume."

Sonic rolled his eyes while Silver laughed. "How is it possible that my son managed to get this hung up on a girl? Amy and Shadow's girl, no less. You really are from another universe."

Drake and Knuckles burst out laughing from their beanbag chairs where they had decided to sit while they talked. Each of the boys were hanging out with their respective parent's AU selves. Silver was the only one who didn't have someone because Alannah was an only child. So he decided to go to whoever was the funniest in conversation. Of course, it was Sonic and Jax.

"So lemme get this straight kid. You, son of Sonic the Hedgehog, have it bad for Quinzel Rose, daughter of Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog? Man it gets better every time I say it out loud." Silver chuckled and flopped upside down on another bean bag chair.

"Uh, yeah I mean hello have you actually seen her? She's gorgeous! Why wouldn't I have it bad for such a fine specimen as she?" Jax's face took on a dreamy quality.

"Hey! Cut that out! I told you, no dreaming about my sister when I'm around!" Marion growled out and threw one of his power rings. It hit Jax in the back of the head and he grunted in annoyance. The gray hedgehog held his hand out and the power ring zoomed back onto his arm.

"Look Mario, it's not like I can control it alright? I mean your sister, man she's just wow. Besides she's your sister, what are you gonna do with her?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and turned around from the screen he and Tails had been staring at for the last half hour. He was so not in the mood to listen to the hedgehogs argue again. "Let's not start on this again guys come on. We have a mission here remember? Quinn will kill you both if she finds out you were; a). Talking about her again Jax and b). Trying to defend her honor like she can't take care of herself Marion. Just let it go, both of you."

Both Marion and Jax slumped down but shut their mouths all the same.

"Man sometimes I feel like Oliver should be second-in-command, not you Jax." Drake said with a laugh.

Shadow chuckled at the annoyed look on the navy blue hedgehog's face and turned back to Marion. "So your sister is the leader huh? How did that happen?" Marion regarded Shadow's question. He knew exactly why Shadow was asking that.

"Well one, because she is older and has better control of her powers and two because mom and dad told her to protect me at all costs."

Shadow nodded, made sense as to why Quinn was so worried about him.

He jabbed his thumb in Jax's direction. "What can you tell me about that?"

Marion snorted, "All I can really say is that ever since we were kids, Jax has had it bad for Quinn. And Quinn has never returned his feelings."

Jax, upon hearing those words, pouted, "Um just 'cause she doesn't show it around you, doesn't mean it ain't there buddy. I can read your sister like the back of my hand and obviously better than you can. She totally digs me."

Silver burst out laughing, "dude!" he elbowed Sonic, "this kid is almost as annoyingly cocky as you are!"

Drake grunted, "You have no idea," he rolled his eyes.

Jax smirked, "Oh just admit already Drake, you have a huge crush on me and that's why you get so mad when I talk about Quinn."

Drake leaned forward and smacked the back of the navy hedgehog's head, "I am not Quinn. I so couldn't deal with that annoying attitude of yours every day. No thanks man. Even if I was gay, I would totally go for someone, well, more attractive."

Knuckles howled with laughter and Shadow smirked and shook his head. These kids were actually pretty funny.

Before Jax could form a retort, Tails spun around from his computer. "Alright, as much as I am totally loving this bonding session, you are all gonna have to get out."

"WHAT?! Why me?! Can't you just make like all these other losers leave. I mean Jax ain't that bad so I guess he can stay." Sonic grumbled and crossed his arms.

Tails shook his head and pointed towards the stairs. "Seriously, bro, Oliver and I need to concentrate and figure out the formulas he used to when creating his machine so we can hopefully rebuild another one."

"And that isn't happening with you guys laughing every five seconds." Oliver added as he spun around as well and glared pointedly at Jax.

The guys, all grumbling, trudged up the stairs.

"Whatever, at least there's food up here." Silver said excitedly as he walked into the kitchen. The girls had made sandwiches and drinks and left them wrapped in foil with each guys' name on the foil.

"See, Mario, told you your sister liked me. She made me a chili sandwich just like I like it." Jax proudly held it out in Marion's direction.

"Sorry kid, looks like Amy made these because she made me one to," Sonic smirked, taking a bite of his.

Jax grimaced and sat down, "Whatever. Where are the girls anyway? I miss Quinn already." he whined, staring down at his food.

Marion and Drake rolled their eyes at each other but before either could retort, a voice sounded from the door.

"Couldn't even go without me for two hours J?"

They all turned towards the doorway and were surprised to see Quinn standing there, leaning against the doorway with her arms crossed wearing a smirk akin to the one Shadow was sporting.

Jax jumped up, "Q baby! I missed ya! You look fantastic. I'm digging the vest."

All the girls had stopped at Amy's to shower and freshen up before heading back to Tails' house. Each girl now donning their new clothes. Quinn herself was now wearing a white, short sleeved v-neck, light gray skinny jeans, pink and white sneakers and a leather vest with a gray hooded vest attached underneath that pulled the whole look together. Her normal high ponytail was replaced by halfup/halfdown hairstyle that was obviously new.

Quinn rolled her eyes and sidestepped when Jax went at her for a hug. He narrowed his eyes at her and when she turned her attention on her brother to say something, he wrapped his arms around her from the back.

"Argh, Jaxper will you please stop fooling around? Lemme go!" He nuzzled her cheek and she froze, her muzzle exploding with color.

Taking advantage of her stillness, he scooped her up bridal style and dashed out the door of the kitchen and through the door from the garage as Alannah opened it coming back in.

She yelped as the navy blue and black blur sped past her and almost knocked her over and down the stairs. From his spot in the kitchen, Marion jumped up and sped over to her and helped her catch herself.

"You alright Lana?" he asked as he steadied her. He smiled when he noticed she too was sporting new clothes. A black long sleeved v-neck shirt, white capri pants, and wine red hightops.

She patted down her bangs and smiled up at the hedgehog. "Yeah, I guess. I mean I didn't fall off the stairs so that's a plus."

"MARIO! LOOKIT MY NEW CLOTHES!" Alexia bounded up the stairs and leapt at him and Alannah. All three of them hit the ground and Alexia sat up, smiling at them and patting down her bangs. She was wearing a long sleeved pink shirt, jean short overalls and rainbow colored hightops. Along with a brand new huge white bow.

"Lexi! Don't do that! You could hurt Lana or Mario." Vanessa ran up the stairs and crossed the small distance to them. She glared down at her sister and then pulled her to her feet.

"Sorry, guys. I just got excited," she looked down ashamed as they both stood up. Marion smiled at her and ruffled her bangs causing her to grimace.

"Don't worry 'bout it Lex. Just be careful next time 'kay? By the way your clothes look great."

Marion turned to study Vanessa. She was wearing a white t-shirt with black and rainbow colored lines across it, black short overalls and aqua green sneakers. Her normal plait was now done in two.

"Looking good Nessa." he smiled at her.

She giggled and tugged on her ear, "thank you Mario. Momma picked it out."

Just then the rest of the girls, sans Gemma who was probably still downstairs bugging Oliver, came up the stairs.

"Did any of you happen to see Quinn and Jax on your way in?" Marion asked, feeling annoyed again.

Amy giggled, knowing exactly why Marion was mad. She may not have been told directly, but she could tell it annoyed him that Jax was always all over his sister. "Yeah, he ran outside and into the woods. I'm sure they'll be fine. Besides Quinn will probably make him come back in a second."

Marion rolled his eyes but silently agreed. Knowing his sister, Jax was probably getting an earful right now.

* * *

"JAXPER THE HEDGEHOG STOP RUNNING THIS INSTANCE!" Quinn shouted in anger. Jax skidded to a stop and if not for his tight hold on her, she would have gone flying. She squealed in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck tightly to stop herself.

"Relax Q, I'm not gonna let you go flying. I got ya." He whispered in her ear in that same husky voice from earlier today. The hedgegirl looked up and bit her lip when she noticed how intensely he was looking at her.

His chocolate brown eyes seemed to be melting and she felt herself moving closer. His warm breath gently brushed against her face and made her shiver slightly. That caused him to, subconsciously, grasp her tighter.

She couldn't even think. Some part of her brain, the rational part that sounded rather like her dad, was saying, no screaming at her, _"Don't do it Quinn! Remember how much danger this could put you in if you give into your feelings for him!"_

The other part of her, her heart, which sounded remarkably like her own mother, was simply telling her brain to shut up and kiss him. She agreed wholeheartedly with that idea.

Their lips were only a breath away and she could almost taste him when suddenly -

 _*static crackle* "Hey Quinn?! Is that you?! ARE YOU GUYS ALIVE?!"_

"YIPE!" Quinn yelped as she and Jax pulled away. The shock of hearing her communicator crackle to life and hearing Prince Ken's voice again caused such a surprise that Quinn sprang out of Jax's arms and hit the ground hard before he could catch her.

Jax cringed at the look of contempt Quinn gave him and shrugged in apology. She stood up, covered the communicator and hissed in a tone mocking Jax's husky one, "'don't worry Q, I got ya.'"

He rolled his eyes and gestured to the communicator. She responded with her own eye roll and looked down.

The, undoubtedly, handsome face of Prince Ken stared back at her and he had the biggest smile on his face. His eyes were shining with unshed tears as he stared at her face, hungrily gazing over each part as though it would be the last time he would ever see her.

Quinn smiled back at him, her normally stoic nature towards him melted at his expression. Finally, he spoke.

 _"Oh Chaos, you're alive. You are really alive."_

Quinn nodded and her smile slipped off as a familiar face appeared in the background.

 _"Kenny! Did you get ahold of them or not? I need to know if my Jaxy is okay."_ The chipmunk princess Sandi pouted and pushed to the screen. Her scowled mirrored Quinn's. _"Ugh I thought I told you to call Jaxper's communicator. I don't care if she's alive."_

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Nice to see ya too Princess Snob. Where's Eliza and Julie-Su?" Sandi scowled at the nickname and turned her face away.

 _"A princess does not have to answer to that kind of tone. Where is my Jaxy?_ "

"Oh I'll give you your –."

Quinn's smarmy remark was cut off as Jax covered her communicator. She looked up to Jax giving her an exasperated stare. "Do you always have to fight with her Q?"

A million replies ran through Quinn's head as well as remarks. None of them kind. Finally she settled on, "What do you mean? She's rude as hell. Of course I have to fight with her. I'm sorry, are you mad that I'm hurting your girlfriend's feelings?"

Instead of replying, Jax gave her a disapproving glance and she "hmphed," and looked away.

Jax moved his hand and smiled at the princess. "Hey Sandi. What's shaking?"

 _"JAXY?! You're alive?! Oh you poor thing. What has that mean rough hedgehog done to you?"_

Quinn's eyes widened indignantly and she turned back to the communicator. Before she could make a reply, Ken's face suddenly replaced his sister's.

 _"Forget about it, Quinn."_ He gave her a pointed stare and she bit in her lip in frustration, slipped off the communicator, left it in Jax's hands and walked away.

Jax watched her walk to a huge group of rocks where she whipped out her purple and black Piko Piko hammer that she inherited from her mom. She started beating a huge boulder, mumbling obscenities under her breath.

Jax winced at the beating the rock was taking and then turned back to the communicator. He was startled to see that Ken was glaring at him.

 _"Despite what my sister says, I know Quinn didn't do this. What happened hedgehog? And I want the truth."_

Jax rolled his eyes at the monkey prince. "'Kay first off, my name is Jax. Second, Kenny, Eggman is the reason we are here. And third, while you may be future king someday, you aren't yet and you won't speak to me that way."

The monkey prince narrowed his eyes, _"Let me speak to Quinn now."_

Suddenly a gloved hand shot out and wrenched the communicator from his grasp. Quinn pushed her bangs back from her face and brought the communicator up to her face.

"What is it Ken?"

 _"What happened to you?! We finally find our way back to your hideout and its fucking destroyed?!"_

Quinn didn't even flinch at the prince's angry tone.

 _"And furthermore, you guys just disappeared off the face of the planet! You didn't think to call for back up? Or let anyone know where you all were going?! Do you have any idea what kind of state Julie-Su is in right now?! What kind of state I have been?! I was worried about you Quinzel, or does that not even matter?!"_

Jax scoffed at the monkey prince's now mournful tone. Quinn just shot him a glare and then sighed and looked at the communicator.

"Okay one, while you are future king, I am still your leader. So do not question me or my team on our actions. Two, we didn't have time to call for backup because of the freaking missile pointed at us. And three, I am sorry we didn't sound off the alarm. I had to think on a spur of the moment thing and we took Oliver's teleportation device. Don't ask where we ended up. You wouldn't believe me if I told you. Just know we are all safe and accounted for and are working on a way to get back home."

Jax noticed she didn't bother to comment on Ken being worried about her. He felt his insides suddenly get lighter as though a weight had been placed there.

Ken sighed, _"Alright Quinn, I trust you know what you are doing. Just be safe, and try to keep your communicator on in case we need to get ahold of you."_

Quinn smirked, "Given."

 _"Let me talk to Jaxper."_ When Quinn cocked a suspicious brow, he rolled his eyes, _"I just wanna tell him something."_

Reluctantly, the leader relinquished her communicator to her second in command. Before Ken could speak, Jax held up a finger to him then looked at Quinn in a comically exasperated way. "Do ya mind Q? Kind of an A B convo."

Quinn rolled her eyes for what felt like the millionth time that day, but being around Jax did that to her, and stepped away. When she was a good distance away, Jax turned back. "What do ya want Kenny?"

The monkey prince sighed at the nickname but decided to let it go, _"Keep her safe Jax. Seriously. You stay safe as well. Much as I hate to say it, if something happened to you, I don't think she'd be able to go on. Don't tell her I asked you to watch her."_

Jax smirked, "Oooooh Kenny, silly boy, I won't let anything happen to Quinn." He wagged his finger at the screen, "now be a good little prince and take care of your sisters and the Freedom Fighters until the real leaders get back."

Ken opened his mouth to retort when he was pushed away from the screen. _"Jaxy do you have to go already?! I haven't even been able to talk to you. I miss you,"_ Princess Sandi pouted and Jax sweatdropped.

Much as he adored Sandi, she was kind of overbearing. She was also kind of selfish and annoying but she did care about her sister which was like her only redeeming quality."

"Sorry Sandi, but Quinn and I gotta get back to the others. I'll see ya soon though. Take care of Eliza and give us any updates you guys can get on our parents okay?"

Pouting even more, Sandi nodded, _"Okaaaayy Jaxy if you have to go. I miss you, stay safe!"_

The communicator cut off and Jax sighed, dropping his fake smile. Talking to Sandi felt like such a chore.

"Are you done with your conversation Jaxyyyy," Quinn called out from a tree branch only a few feet away. Jax grinned at her.

"What's wrong, Q baby," he asked as he walked towards her, "jealous she has a cute nickname for me and you don't? You can call me Jaxy too if ya want." He winked as he stood in front of the tree branch.

Quinn snickered and held her hands out for the communicator, "Please I wouldn't call you Jaxy in a million years. I care about your dignity." Jax chuckled as tossed her the communicator.

She slipped it on her arm and looked down at it, "I can't believe it worked over here. Let's just hope that frequency wasn't picked up by anybody else."

"Eh, doubt it. I'm sure Ken managed to find a wave that couldn't be picked up by anyone else," Jax waved her concern away as she leapt down and landed lightly on her feet.

"Oh and by the way," she sauntered over to him and stood until they were nose to nose, "I do have a nickname for you. It's J. Or did you forget that?" She whispered.

Jax's eyes widened and he felt his face flush. It was rare that the black and pink beauty got the best of him and made him flustered but it usually happened when she was this close to him.

She giggled and flicked his nose, "Yeah that's what I thought. Now let's get back before Mario comes to hunt you down," she turned away and started to walk back down the path Jax had made when he ran.

Jax shook his head and recovered his bearings. "Oooh Quinn, you aren't the only one who can do that," he whispered under his breath.

Quinn was surprised to realize that Jax wasn't walking towards her. She turned around to see if he was still standing in shock and barely had time to let out a surprised scream as a navy blue blur picked her up and carried her back to the workshop.

Oh, she hated it when he did that.

* * *

 _"Okaaaayy Jaxy if you have to go. I miss you, stay safe!"_

The transmission was cut off and the face of Sonic's son disappeared in a crackle of static.

An evil chuckle sounded as the fat doctor rubbed his hands together.

"I knew those little brats had survived."

Bokkun chuckled and stood from his place next to Eggman. "Shall we inform our guests that their children survived?"

Eggman considered it and then nodded, "Yes and let them know that while I didn't get those rotten kids this time, I will get them next time. And I won't show mercy."

Then to his red and yellow robots, Decoe and Bocoe, "Search for the coordinates of that transmission. If you do it right, we can catch the royal children and most of those pesky New Freedom Fighters as well."

Bokkun walked out of the doctor's main control room and made his way down to the dungeons.

He stopped at the end of the hallway and grinned evilly. He pulled a remote out of seemingly thin air and pushed a button. Bright lights flooded the dungeon and he heard a few grumbles and cries of complaint. Generally the lights were kept off so that on the odd occasion they would get switched on, it would hurt the prisoners' eyes.

Bokkun stalked to the nearest occupied cell and grinned nastily at the occupants. The older Amy Rose and Shadow the Hedgehog. The dark hedgehog jumped up and pushed his mate behind him.

"What do you want? The object of your obsession is located two cells down." He sneered at the robot. He was referring to Cream, the object of Bokkun's affection.

The robot simply scornfully laughed, "I came here to inform you that, unfortunately, you're brats survived."

Without any more explanations, he walked to each of the cells and delivered the same message.

Shadow glared at him until he was at the end of the hall then turned to his wife. Amy's face was lit up in a way he hadn't seen in such a long time.

"Oh Shadow they are alive. Our babies our alive." She pressed her fist to her mouth and tears ran from her eyes, leaving tear tracks on her dirty muzzle.

Shadow released a breath that he felt he had been holding since they had gotten the news that the kids' bunker had been destroyed. He sat down heavily next to his wife and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in his chest and let herself cry softly for a few moments.

When she had finally composed herself, she looked up and was shocked to see that Shadow had silent tears running down his face. He was staring blankly straight ahead.

Amy cupped his face and gently turned him to her, smiling softly.

He smiled as he met her jade green eyes and gently pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I told you Rose, those kids of ours are as stubborn and hard-headed as you are. I knew they weren't giving up so easy."

Amy felt herself break down at her husband's words and pressed her face into her hands.

She heaved deep sobs as the walls finally broke down. She hadn't cried since they had gotten captured almost 2 years ago. She didn't even cry when Eggman had announced he had bombed the kids' bunker. She hadn't wanted to show any weakness towards the fat doctor.

Shadow crouched down in front of his mate and gently pulled her hands away from her face. Jade met crimson and she gave a watery smile.

"I promise you Rose, I will get you out of here and we will see our kids again." Amy threw her arms around her husband and cried softly into his shoulder. He laid down on the small cot they shared and pulled her down on top of him. As Amy fell asleep, Shadow rubbed her back in calm, soothing circles and let his thoughts drift to his children.

Quinzel had been quite the surprise when Amy had told him about being pregnant with her. She had also been quite the surprise when a year ago, Bokkun showed them footage of her and the rest of the kids in one of the villages Eggman had tried to conquer, and it turned out she was the newest leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Jax was her second-in-command, funnily enough.

Marion had actually been planned in theory. Shadow had hoped for a son that he could train to be as tough as he was. However, it was clear from the time he was born, that Marion Cole was more like his mother than anything else. At first, that fact had bothered Shadow, but he learned to except Marion with his strange quirks. He loved baking and gardening with his mother, whereas Quinn loved training and running.

Shadow smiled as memories of his children ran through his mind. He just hoped that no matter where they were, they were safe.

He had meant what he said to his wife.

One way or another, Shadow the Hedgehog was determined to get his wife, Amy Rose, out of the clutches of the evil Dr. Eggman and reunited with their children. Even if it meant risking his own life.

 _ **Kay guys, so y'all also got to meet my fan children for Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan. Sandi is nothing like Sally, but she is the only one. Only because she was the middle child so she just got all of the perks of being royalty and none of the responsibility that her brother had to take on. Eliza is more like Sally and Ken is kind of like Monkey Khan, or at least I hope he is. Hope y'all enjoyed.**_

 _ **P.s. I know Decoe and Bocoe and Bokkun aren't in the Archie Comics, or at least I've been told they aren't but well they are gonna be here for now.**_

 _ **Until next time!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer; I'm kinda getting tired of writing this but uh, I own only the Fan Kids and Angel The Hedgehog.**

~*Normal P.O.V

As they approached the workshop, Jax and Quinn noticed it getting darker.

"So what? Are we camping out tonight?" Jax questioned as he slowed to a walking pace.

Quinn pondered his questions and was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize he had stopped running and was still holding her.

She opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by a series of wolf-whistles.

The New Freedom Fighters were walking out of the garage door along with the Sonic Team. Each of them, besides Shadow and Marion, were sporting amused expressions. Quinn raised her eyebrow but suddenly she heard Jax giggling sheepishly.

Then it clicked.

The black and pink leader quickly leapt out of Jax's arms and brushed herself off. Ignoring his, now louder, giggles she stalked towards her team then walked past them all and gestured for them to follow her. Once inside the workshop, she snapped and their giggles quickly ceased and they lined up again.

Jax sauntered towards her with his signature cocky grin and she grabbed his arm and yanked his ear down to her mouth.

"Wipe that grin off your face Jaxper or I'll have to do it for you," she hissed.

Instead of getting scared like she hoped, he merely winked back at her and put his lips to her ear, "I like the sound of that."

She scowled and pushed him away, her cheeks burning. Jax snickered at how flustered she was then turned to the rest of team.

"Alright so what did you and Quinn do on your little forest rendezvous?" Drake wiggled his eyebrows.

Jax chuckled, "Same old, same old. I took her running, proposed to her, she turned me down, I cried. Oh and Prince Ken got through to us but that's not important."

Oliver's eyes widened, "Prince Ken?! How?"

Jax shrugged, "I dunno to be honest, but you know he gave us a lecture, tried to win over Quinn's heart, the usual."

Oliver, ignoring Jax's remark, picked up his arm with his communicator and started messing with the buttons.

"Ooh, Prince Ken? He called to check up on you right Quinn? How romantic." Gemma swooned, clasping her hands together. Quinn shrugged and examined her own communicator.

Jax scowled, "What the heck Gem? Thought you were rooting for me in this battle?" Gemma wrinkled her nose.

"Well yeah but I mean how romantic would it be if Quinn and Ken got married? Then she would be Queen of Acorn Kingdom and she's such a great leader. Oh I wish Prince Ken would fall in love with me the way he has with Quinn."

Oliver stiffened up and Jax noticed the deep frown that set in his face as he listened to the white echidna daydream. Jax grimaced and cleared his throat, garnering all their attentions. Gemma even stopped her blissful daydreaming and Quinn looked up at Jax first then Oliver. She frowned as well.

"So guys it's getting late and it's almost the bunnies' bed time. Whaddya propose we do? Camp out?"

The Sonic Team had followed the group in and had been quietly discussing something amongst each other. When Jax said that, Rouge turned around and smiled.

"Well, we don't want you guys to be uncomfortable so we propose a mega sleepover here at Tails' and Sonic's house?"

"Yeah besides it might be safer for you to guys to not be so out in the open. We wouldn't want Eggman to see you." Blaze nodded her agreement.

"Just until we manage to get you guys home, which judging by the work that we got done today, should only be a few days. Three tops." Tails added.

Quinn, smiled slightly and nodded, "that'd be a great idea. Thank you!"

"By the way, who is Prince Ken?" Cream asked with a small smile, "and why is he in love with you, Quinn?"

The leader of the Freedom Fighters cleared her throat and looked around, avoiding the question. Jax crossed his arms and glared down at her. As if she could feel his incriminating stare, she turned back to meet his eyes and grinned sheepishly.

After what felt like an eternity, in which Cream vowed to herself to never ask another question that had Quinn and love in the same sentence around Jax again, Quinn relented and huffed.

She looked Cream in the eyes and offered a small smile, "Prince Ken is Sally Acorn and Monkey Khan's son. He is first in line for the Kingdom Acorn crown someday and he is also leader of his own little branch of Freedom Fighters. It mostly consists of some of the villagers from around where the castle is but it also has some other royal children. And he isn't in love with me. He just happens to have a small crush on me but my team," she sent them all a glare and Jax was the only one to glare right back, "have it in their heads that he loves me and we are going to get married someday which is not the case."

Jax scoffed at this and looked away from her, "she forgot to mention the part where she gets all red and flustered when he talks to her and how he always gives her roses and she actually accepts them." he grumbled, picking a thread off his glove.

"But Quinn! He does love you! He told me and Nessa! Right Ness?" Alexia turned to her twin. Vanessa widened her eyes and shook her head slowly. Alexia's eyes mirrored her sister and she slapped her hands over her mouth. But it was to late. Jax's eyes widened and he stopped picking at the thread on his glove and slowly looked up.

The New Freedom Fighters cast each other glances and took one step back together simultaneously. As though they sensed something dangerous about to happen.

"Awe Jaxy, if I didn't know you any better, I'd say you're jealous." Quinn cooed mockingly, pinching his cheek.

He turned to face her fully, eyes blazing and stepped up to her until they were almost nose to nose, "you're DAMN right I am jealous. That stupid monkey doesn't deserve you. What just because he is going to be king someday, he thinks he's just entitled to you? Over my DEAD body."

A silence spread throughout the workshop and both the leader and her second-in-command seemed to notice how close they were and took a step back each. They both looked away, and Jax scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. Quinn looked down and rubbed her arm.

Finally, Cream, feeling as though this whole awkward scene was her fault to begin with, stepped forward and suggested they all head upstairs and get comfortable.

Everyone headed upstairs minus Quinn and Jax. Marion cast worried looks back at his sister but Alannah grabbed his hand and urged him forward, "Come on Mario, they need to talk about this by themselves. Let's go help the bunnies pick a movie." Marion nodded slowly and followed her up.

Once everyone had gone, Quinn turned to Jax, "I'm sorry for teasing you all the time about your feelings for me J," she cringed at her words. Apologizing and talking about Jax's romantic feelings at the same time? Her stomach twisted and turned at the thought. But he did deserve an apology.

Jax sighed and held his hand out to Quinn, letting a small smile curve it's way onto his face, "forget about it Q. I'm sorry I get defensive whenever that stupid Prince comes up. I just hate feeling like I have competition for you. But maybe there really isn't much competition there, right?" He dropped his head to hide the rouge coloring of his cheeks and his sad eyes.

Quinn found she was pleasantly surprised yet pleased at his words, she also felt bad for leading him on so much. It surprised her, how easy it came to Jax to admit his feelings for her. Why couldn't it be easier on her? However she didn't want to even think of a romantic relationship yet. Not when they had so much going on, and not when they were so close to finding their parents.

Still, she didn't want to push him away and make him think he had no chance with her.

Steeling herself with a deep breath, the black/pink hedgegirl stepped forward lightly and tiptoed until she could reach the navy hedgehog's ear. "You're right. There isn't much competition there." When she felt his shoulders sag, she giggled and continued, "he couldn't ever compete with you."

Dancing back, she winked at his dropped jaw then jogged up the stairs. She had considered dragging him with her but he needed a second to compose himself.

As she got to the top, she had to hold back peals of laughter as she heard him come back to reality and process her words.

"YES!"

* * *

A few hours later, the group had made themselves comfortable up in the living room. Amy, Rouge, Cream and Blaze had gone to their homes and picked up blankets and pillows and brought them back so everyone had one.

They had eaten dinner and everyone picked a spot while Tails put on a movie. Since it had been such a long day for everyone, they were out halfway through the movie.

Cream was laying in the middle of the floor, with the bunnies tucked in next to her. Tails had his back to Cream and Oliver was sleeping soundly right at the egde next to the bunnies.

Blaze and Silver had made themselves a bed right next to the lounge that Alannah was sleeping on.

Gemma and Drake were curled up in a corner next to each other, Rouge laying just next to Gemma and Knuckles laying against the wall above their heads.

Marion was laying in one of the arm chairs in a strange contorted position that couldn't have been comfortable but he didn't even move. Shadow and Tikal were laying just next to the chair, Tikal had her head on Shadow's chest and he had one arm casually thrown around her.

Quinn had claimed the other lounge chair and, after a lengthy battle that involved a lot of angry words and blushing, Jax had compromised with sleeping on the floor next to her instead of trying to share it with her like he wanted. She was laying on her stomach and had her hand dangling on the floor. Jax's fingers were mere centimeters away as though they had fallen asleep holding hands.

The only two who weren't asleep were a certain blue hedgehog and his pink counterpart.

Sonic and Amy were the only ones not in the living room, all cramped up. Amy was out laying on the balcony and studying the sky, Sonic slightly above her on the roof doing the same thing.

He heard Amy sigh quietly and felt his chest tighten. He felt bad for everything that had happened between them today. After the kids had cleared it all up about being from a different dimension entirely, Sonic had tried to apologize to her but the pink hedgehog wasn't having it.

He didn't even know why he had reacted the way he had earlier. It was just the shock of knowing that Amy had actually given up on him and moved on and to Shadow. Even if it was in an alternate universe. It wasn't his worst nightmare but it was definitely on his list of top ten fears.

It also scared him knowing that if there wasn't a Tikal here, it could have happened already.

He had spent a long time trying to figure out his feelings for the pink hedgehog and an even longer time trying to confess them. What was really holding him back? Sonic knew Amy could take care of herself now so there was no worry about her getting hurt because she was with him.

She also wasn't clingy like she used to be when they were kids. She gave him his space and never chased him unless he pissed her off.

Maybe it was just the thought of giving up his freedom.

It scared him, thinking about the future. He liked his life as it was. He knew of course, that some day he was gonna have to grow up and maybe have a family. But for some reason he had always dreaded it.

But these kids. It was like some kind of sign being sent to him in the form of some strange alternate dimension child of his.

Jax had really opened Sonic's eyes. One day he was going to have to grow up. And as much as he liked to think he left an impact on this planet, he would be forgotten someday. The only thing to really do would be to leave a legacy. A baby or two or even three. A whole clan of his descendants that would probably fight Eggman's someday.

The thought made him chuckle and he sat up. If he waited any longer to tell Amy, maybe Faker wouldn't get to her but someone surely would. He needed to do it. And fast.

It was decided. Tomorrow, he would tell Amy exactly how he felt. He wasn't quite sure where it would lead but hopefully, with enough coaxing, it would go in the direction they both wanted it to go.

Obviously they would still go way slow. After all, he was only 18. He wasn't ready for marriage or a family just yet. But somehow, he knew that pretty, loud, weird, loving, caring, crazy pink hedgehog was made just for him and he for her.

Now the goal of the night: getting her to talk to him again.

Sonic peeked over the side of the balcony and was surprised to see Amy standing at the balcony rail and staring at the sky. He had figured she would have been asleep already.

"Psst."

Amy's ears twitched but she didn't turn around.

"Pssssssssst."

Amy scowled but still didn't turn around. She was still mad at that blue jerk and no amount of apologies could make her forgive him.

Tonight.

Tomorrow may be a different story.

Suddenly she heard a whoosh and felt something press up against her.

"Psst."

This one was whispered in her ear and Amy froze. She blinked a few times as two hands grasped the railing on either side of her hands.

"Ya can't ignore me forever Ames."

Amy crossed her arms and stubbornly turned her nose up. "Watch me Blue."

Sonic chuckled. Chaos, she was so stubborn, it was amazing.

She only called him Blue when she was either teasing him, or still a bit mad at him and was close to getting over it.

All it would really take was just a little nudge from his part and her anger would melt away.

"Come on Ames, I said I was sorry. And I woulda thought my girl, out of everyone, would know that I always mean my apologies and that I would make it up to her." Her shoulders dropped slightly and her whole demeanor softened.

Oh yeah, he still had it.

He bit back a triumphant smirk and took a step back as she spun around, her big jade colored eyes shining with barely there tears.

"Oh Sonic, I can never stay mad at you, you know that?"

Sonic chuckled and held his arms out. Without a second thought, Amy threw herself at him and reveled in the warmth of his arms.

Chaos, this guy could make her melt without even trying. And it irritated her to no damn end. But that was love.

And she was willing to accept it, if it meant she got Sonic.

Amy was still trying to figure out just what happened in this other universe that could make her other self not want to be with Sonic. Hmm maybe that was a question for Quinn in the morning.

She pulled out of the hug and smiled up at her blue hero before stifling a yawn.

Sonic chuckled, "Come on Ames, you're tired. You need your rest. Let's go see if we can find an empty spot on that floor. Thank Chaos, the living room is so big."

Amy giggled and nodded, letting Sonic pull her along.

They stood in the living room and looked around for an empty spot. They finally spotted one near Jax. Sonic grabbed two pillows and two blankets from the pile by the door and headed over to the spot, Amy lagging slightly behind him.

The blue blur fixed their bed on the floor then smiled up at Amy as he settled down. The rosy heroine blushed but didn't hesitate to fall on the floor next to him. He spread her blanket over her smaller form and then opened his own up.

Amy placed her hand between them and just as she was drifting off, she felt Sonic gently place his hand over hers.

"'Night Ames."

She smiled sleepily, "'Night Sonikku."

* * *

The light shined through the curtains, signaling a new day. A new opportunity for the kids to take advantage and go actual exploring in a place so different yet so similar their own. A new chance for them have just a normal life, even if just for a few brief days.

And for Jaxper the Hedgehog, it meant a new chance to win over Quinzel Rose.

Sure, yesterday she had pretty much confirmed his hopes. That she did have feelings for him.

Today he was going to find out just why she held back so much. After all there was no mission, no Eggman, no Freedom Fighters leader business, no Prince Ken or Princess Sandi to get in the way. Today, she was all his. And he was determined to find out the strange mind of the pretty leader.

There was nothing that could stop him.

"Jaxper, I am going to ask you one more time. Will you please back off before I snap at you and 'accidentally' bite your ear off." Quinn hissed, her eyes still closed but he could sense the tension behind them.

Okay so maybe there was one teeny obstacle. Her attitude.

He pulled his face back from hers.

"Sorry, Q baby. I couldn't help it. Your face is always the first one I want to see when I open my eyes."

Quinn's cheeks reddened and before he could react, she had flashed her fist out and punched his chest. Obviously not hard enough to hurt. Just hard enough to stun him and make him fall backward, however.

"Ouch. That one hurt."

"Go back to sleep Jaxper, please. It is simply to early to be awake." She turned her head so that she was facing the couch cushions.

"And how would you know that? You have yet to open you eyes and check the time."

She held up her hand and lazily waved his comment away, "my body can just tell okay?"

"Ooh. What else can your body tell me?"

"Jaxper, I'm warning you."

Jax chuckled and settled his head back down on his pillow, just under her. Her hand fell down and he heard her snoring softly.

It was funny, how easy it was for her to fall asleep. No one would ever know, sans him, just how hard it was for Quinn to wake up in the morning.

There were so many things he knew about the pretty black and pink hedgehog, he could write a book about her. People would buy it of course, because she was just so interesting. He knew it was strange, that he was so hung up on her but he really meant it when he told Marion that he couldn't help it.

It wasn't just because of how pretty she was, though he wouldn't deny she was gorgeous. It was just the light that radiated inside of her. The unwavering faith she had in each of her teammates. The determination. The strength that she managed to always have for everyone.

When they had gotten the news that their parents were M.I.A, she was the only who hadn't fallen to her knees and wept. She had simply bit her trembling lip and gave a hard nod. Her eyes had glittered like hard rubies and from that day on, she wasn't little Quinnie Rose, the sweet daddy's girl that tried so hard to impress Shadow the Hedgehog. She was Quinzel Rose, leader of the New Freedom Fighters. Leader of a war.

She fought harder than anyone, did more than anyone could guess. Yet you could never tell she was tired or beat down.

Well not if you weren't Jaxper the Hedgehog.

Jax knew when she was tired. It was when her rubies were dull, when her bottom lip trembled ever so slightly from the tears that she was trying so hard to keep at bay. It was when her voice lost it's edge and sounded dull and lifeless. It was when her shoulders sagged just slightly and when her movements were less fluid and more slow. With Quinn, it was always just slightly. She never showed more if she could somehow keep it back.

And Chaos, did Jax admire her. He had never been one to keep his emotions in check the way she could. You could tell when he was angry, when he was tired, even when he was upset.

He also admired the way she effortlessly commanded a whole army of people both younger and older than her. How flawlessly her plans always worked out. How she would think on a spur of the moment and come up with the best plan with the best outcome.

Oh and that heart of hers. Ask anyone and they would tell you. Quinzel Rose had a such a hardened heart. But Jax knew that wasn't true. She was tough when necessary but she was also compassionate and loving when she wanted to be. She could say no to even the sweetest little things when she felt she had to but she would spend days after, mourning the action. She hated hurting people.

She hated it, more, when people she loved got hurt.

"Daydreaming about Quinn again?"

Jax was torn out of his thoughts by the sounds of giggling and Oliver's amused voice.

"Oh yeah, totally daydreaming about Quinn, look at that dorky smile," Drake cackled.

Drake, Alannah, Oliver and Gemma were all around him on their hands and knees, their faces just above his.

He blushed at being caught and waved them away. Once they moved, he sat up.

"What are you guys doing awake?"

Gemma shrugged and sat back on her heels. "Sorry, we were bored and couldn't sleep. Not with all the snoring." She jabbed her thumb in the direction of Knuckles. He was now curled up around Rouge and she had her head on his chest.

"How adorable."

"Yeah and annoying."

"Jax we're borrrreeeeedd." Alannah whined softly.

That's not my problem, you little hooligans should still be asleep. You can't leave until Quinn wakes up."

"Uuuuuughhhhhhh. Fine, I'm gonna go wake up Marion and see if he'll play with me." Gemma winked at Alannah.

The purple hedgecat and the orange fox both froze and Alannah turned her head slowly to glare at the white echidna.

"You shall do no such thing. Mario needs his sleep."

"Oh I'm sure he'll give up his sleep to play with me."

"Why, you little -"

While the girls argued, Oliver sat down fully and scowled at the ground. Jax grimaced. He knew that it hurt Oliver when she would say things like that about other guys. While she didn't really like Marion (she just did it because she loved to rile up Alannah) she still took it too far sometimes.

Jax put his hand on his best friend's shoulder and opened his mouth to tell him not to let it bother him when suddenly two arms shot out past him and pushed the girls' faces away from each other.

Both boys looked back to see Quinn glaring at the girls. Both girls in question were frozen, with Quinn's hands still on their faces.

"Listen and listen good, girls, because I will only say this once. Stop. Arguing. I am trying to sleep." Quinn hissed slowly moving her hands from their faces.

They gulped and nodded slowly.

"Heh, sorry Quinn." Gemma chuckled nervously.

Alannah merely bowed her head.

"Yeah that's what I thought. Now I am going to go back to sleep. If anyone else even makes another peep, I will personally chaos control you to outer space." She plopped back down and closed her eyes.

"Heya kids. Good morning, are ya ready for some breakfast?" Sonic stepped out of the kitchen with Amy right behind him, smiling brightly.

Quinn groaned then sat up. "Fine, fine. I'm up." She grumbled and crossed her arms. She lifted one hand and scrubbed at her eyes.

Jax laughed at her bedhead. Her quills were sticking up everywhere and she was pouting like a little kid. It made him happy, to see her not have to be the ultra tough leader everyone knew her to be and more like a kid her age.

While Quinn grumbled under her breath, Jax looked around as more of them started to wake up.

The bunnies were slowly stirring and Marion was already sitting up, staring blearily at the ground. Neither of the siblings were early risers.

Amy and Sonic had a camera, which they grabbed from the TV mantel, and were taking pictures of all their friends.

Blaze was laying on her side and Silver was cuddled up behind her, hugging her like a teddy bear.

Shadow was laying on his back and Tikal was laying with her head on his chest.

Knuckles and Rouge were pretty much in the same position except that Rouge was laying partially on the fiery red echidna's body.

Tails and Cream by far were the cutest. They were both laying on their sides, facing each other. Their legs were tangled together as well as their hands.

Amy cooed in delight when she saw them and Sonic chuckled.

"Ah, lil' bro, you're growing up too fast."

"So who do we wake up first?" Amy giggled.

"Nah let 'em sleep. It'll be funnier for them to wake up on their own."

Amy agreed and turned back with Sonic to go into the kitchen. She stopped at the door and caught Quinn's eye.

"Whenever you guys are hungry, just let me know okay? Food's all done."

Quinn nodded and gave her a sleepy smile.

Marion got off the chair and stepped over all the sleeping bodies to get to his team. He joined the semi-circle that they had created around his sister. Taking a seat next to Alannah, who glared at Gemma.

"So what're we doing today sis?" He cocked his head to the side.

Quinn sighed and rubbed her temples, "go exploring I guess. While Oliver and Tails try to figure out the machine."

Oliver smiled, "I can't believe I am working with my dad again." he exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah if they ever wake up." Quinn grimaced. "How about we eat breakfast and go exploring around the Mystic Ruins a bit while they wake up and get ready."

"Yes that sounds great! I am dying to go for a run." Jax pumped his fist in the air and jumped up. The rest of the group quickly stood up and followed to the kitchen.

After a quick meal, the kids got dressed and made their way outside. The Sonic Team was still fast asleep but as they were entering the garage, they did manage to hear a surprised, "Eh?" and "Hey get off me bat!" and then lastly, "Don't be rude Knucklehead, you were all cuddled up on me too!"

The bunnies giggled as a slew of colorful words erupted from the living room, no doubt Knuckles and Rouge arguing, and Marion and Alannah quickly ushered them down the stairs, out the garage and into the sunlight. The rest of the New Freedom Fighters just behind them.

* * *

Sonic and Amy were in the kitchen, trying to contain their giggles as they heard their friends start to wake up. It was mostly due to Knuckles' and Rouge's argument so when they walked through the door, they all looked understandably grumpy and, because of the positions they had been in, were blushing bright red.

The guys took seats on one side of the table and the girls took seats on the other side. None of them tried to meet each other's eyes. Then an awkward silence enveloped them that was only broken when Amy started giggling again.

She and Sonic were the only ones that weren't feeling awkward around each other and it was strange because it was the very first time but Amy wasn't going to complain. Instead she reveled at the fact that Sonic had moved from leaning against the wall to stand behind her chair and placed his hand on her shoulder and didn't so much as blink at the look Knuckles had given him.

It was as if, after last night, they had somehow gotten closer. It wasn't that he confessed his feelings (yet) but he just seemed more open to being around her and that made Amy's heart soar.

"Whatcha giggling at, Ames?" Sonic kneeled down and winked at the pink hedgehog.

She felt her cheeks glow a rosy hue at how close he was and shook her head, but Sonic knew exactly why she was laughing.

To break the never ending silence, that only seems to be punctured by the occasional clink of forks against plates, Cream cleared her throat and spoke up, "Hey uh, where are the kids?"

"Oh, they said they weren't gonna wait for you guys to stop cuddling, and decided to go take a walk." Sonic finished his coffee and stood up, "smart idea of them too because you all looked prettyyyy cozy."

"Oh my Chaos, Sonic, be quiet." Blaze grumbled, the tips of her ears bright red.

Sonic nudged the now uncontrollably giggling rosy hedgehog and she picked up on the cue.

"What's wrong Blaze? You seemed rather happy earlier when you were all snuggled up in Silver's arms." Amy snorted, trying not to laugh harder.

"Ames, I'm warning ya. I'll take you and Sonic and toss you right out the window."

Sonic continued, pretending not to hear Silver's threat, "I mean, not that you guys were cuter than Tikal and Shadow. Chaos, I've never seen Shadow smile so much. Not even in his sleep."

Shadow snarled and turned, if possible, redder. Amy smirked at the fuming hedgehog.

"Wassamatter, Shadz, mad because Sonic didn't call you Faker? Or mad because you don't like being teased about your _cruuuuush_?"

"Rose, I was going to stop Silver from throwing you out the window as well, but now I may just let you go with that blue imbecile."

Rouge started to join in on Amy's giggling but Sonic quickly silenced her.

"Don't even get me started on Mr. and Mrs. Hothead over here."

Both Rouge and Knuckles stopped what they were doing and glared at Sonic.

"Ooh, I know! Chaos, that was the cutest of the pairs, wouldn't ya say Sonic?" Amy cooed and stood up with him, clasping her hands together in a mock lovey-dovey act.

"Totally, Ames," Sonic winked, "especially when they both started talking in their sleep about each other!"

"Oh, do you remember what they said?"

"Remember? It'll be burned in my mind forever, it was so gooey and lovey."

"Maybe we should refresh their memory. Here you be Knuckles and I'll be Rouge."

"Great idea Ames!" Sonic cleared his throat, but before he could speak, both Knuckles and Rouge jumped to their feet, eyes blazing.

"Don't you say another word, hedgehog." Rouge growled threateningly.

"I bet if we kill them together, we could make it look like an accident," Blaze hissed, with fire blazing in her palms.

"I agree with you. I call Faker." Shadow smirked as he too stood up. Tikal, Tails and Cream remained seated. Though Tikal looked as though she would have loved to join in.

Too bad for them, Sonic and Amy had anticipated this.

"Oh, no. They want to cause us harm, Sonic, whatever shall we do?" Amy cooed sadly, leaning against her blue hero dramatically.

"They can sure try," before anyone had a chance to react, Sonic had scooped Amy up in his arms bridal style.

"If they can catch us." He winked tauntingly and then they were gone.

"SONIC!" They all roared together, leaving Tails and Cream to fall into heaps of giggles at their anger.

 **Alright guys, a little SonAmy in there for ya. I am trying to work in some of the other pairings and I'm sorry it's taken so long to get to them. I wanted to make this fic as long as I could but not to long so that you guys will actually wanna read it. So lemme know whatcha think?**

 **'Til next time!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: all I own are some cute Plushies!**

~*Normal p.o.v

Once Amy deemed it long enough and they both guessed their friends had cooled down from their teasing, Sonic and his pink counterpart made their way back to the workshop/home of Tails the Fox.

Sure enough, when they walked in, their friends were seated in Tails living room. Thanks to Sonic's brilliant plan of running away, both the hedgehogs had managed to escape clean up duty. The living room was spotless and everyone was seated either on the floor or on the lounges.

"Hey guys, ya still wanna kill me and Ames or are we safe?" Sonic sang out as he stepped into the room, Amy set in his arms.

Shadow smirked at the sight, "No Faker, we are over it. However we are curious as to what you and Rose did while you were on the run?"

Knuckles chuckled slyly, "Yeah, you guys were gone pretty long." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Amy's eyes widened and she felt her cheeks burning. Sonic simply laughed.

"Yeah, yeah go on with the teasing. For your info, not that I have to tell you anything, Ames and I went and hung out with the kids for a while. Jax and I raced. Quinn and Amy raced. I even raced Quinn. 'Course, she lost but she does run really fast. Maybe the other Shadow actually has a chance of beating me huh?" Sonic plopped down on the empty sofa by the doorway and set Amy down next to him.

He casually slung his arm around her and didn't even protest or freeze when she snuggled, slightly, into him.

While he turned his attention to Tails, Amy met eyes with each of the girls of the group. They all were staring at Sonic's arm and then at Amy. She didn't want to move, lest she disrupted whatever was going on so she simply beamed and bit her lip.

Cream and Tikal giggled and Blaze and Rouge smirked at each other.

"So, we haven't had a chance to talk about what happened yesterday." Tails said.

"Yes, Tails is correct. We should discuss what happened. How are you all taking it?" Tikal asked, looking at each of her friends.

"Well lemme be the first to tell you, I was so not expecting that. However, I am glad we found them when we did and not Eggman 'cause woo that would have been trouble. Plus, thinking about everything else that has happened to us, seems like this should've happened sooner. Or at least some form of this." Silver spoke up from his perch on Blaze's arm rest.

"Silver's right, yesterday seems like it could have been a dream. Had I not seen their clothes piled in the basket in the restroom, I would not have believed it. It's strange how they are so like us yet so different. Alannah is a wonder in herself. She is like me in every way. But there were times that the Silver in her would shine through. The way she played with Vanessa, the way she kept laughing at almost everything Silver said, her giggle, and her smile. It's amazing and strange." Blaze smiled as she studied her albino best friend then turned back to the group.

"Yeah, I know what you mean Blaze. Gemma is hilarious and Drake is just like Knucklehead over here. He has the shortest temper. They fight just like we do and yet he seems to care about her so much. He is so protective over her and he tries to keep her happy. Gemma is so confident and very smart. The only strange thing is how much she drools over Oliver. She won't say anything but she practically swooned yesterday when we got back from the mall and Oliver was explaining all the equations to her. Remember Tails?" Rouge asked with a small smile as she recalled the memory.

Tails laughed, "Oh yeah, those two definitely have it bad for each other. Speaking of Oliver, he is so smart. I always assumed any kid of mine would be smart but wow it's like he inherited Cream's brains as well and we all know how smart Cream is." Tails smiled at the rabbit who blushed back softly.

"Oh, Tails, thank you. The bunnies are the same way. So sweet and polite and loving. Alexia practically cried when we visited Cheese and she saw he was sick. Yet they are so smart and were so interested in everything Tails had in his workshop. I can tell Alexia is just a little ball of energy but little Vanessa is so quiet, it's strange." Cream tapped her chin as though pondering it.

"Yeah, I asked Quinn about her actually. She said Vanessa is just shy and doesn't like to be noticed too much. Her biggest fear is Eggman taking her away and she hopes if she is quiet enough, he won't ever find her." Amy looked down sadly.

"How's Marion, Shadz?" Silver asked.

Shadow looked out the window then turned to Amy and smirked, "Honestly? He is nothing like me. Unless the other me is soft and sweet. He told me yesterday he likes to bake and garden. He's definitely Rose in every aspect."

Amy giggled, "Yeah well I blame you or your other for the fact that Quinn is nothing like me. She loves to train and run and fight and spar. The mere mention of makeup yesterday had her cringing in fear. She's so strong and independent too. I can't see her ever being in the damsel in distress role that I seemed to have perfected."

Sonic laughed, "Even if she was ever a damsel in distress, I'm sure Jax would jump at the chance to save her. It's crazy how hung up that kid is over Quinn. He looks at her like she hangs the moon and stars. But wow I know what you guys mean, it like he has the exact same mindset as me. He's a hero only because he feels he has to be. Except he hates to be alone... I wonder what our others are like?" He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.

Amy, still in under Sonic's arm, smiled, "hey well let's ask them when they get back? Maybe we can talk to them about our others. It would be so interesting. And since they are from a different universe entirely, it shouldn't affect the space-time thing right, Tails?"

Tails nodded, "In theory, yes we should be okay. However if they were from the future here, then we would have problems."

Tikal jumped up, "then that means we can talk to them! Oh this is going to be so interesting."

As if on cue, they heard a tangle of voices coming up the stairs. It sounded like they were arguing.

The door opened and Marion and Alannah walked in, looking thoroughly exhausted and annoyed. They each had one of the bunnies on their backs and even little Alexia looked cross. Vanessa just looked tired.

"Well, Jaxper, if you had just gone left when I said left then maybe we would have gotten back here sooner and not spent time looking for you."

"Oh my Chaos, Quinzel, you are not my wife yet. So stop telling me what to do. I was exploring!"

Quinn and Jaxper walked in next and it was evident something had happened to make them argue.

"I will never become your wife if this is how you are going to act, lemme tell you Jax. I am the leader and I know what I am doing. You caused Gemma to twist her ankle!"

Sure enough, Drake, Oliver and Gemma came through next. Gemma was on Drake's back and her ankle was bandaged. She grimaced when Drake set her down on the couch next to Rouge.

Jax grimaced as well, "Hey I said I was sorry. You believe me right Gem? I am sorry kiddo."

Gemma sighed and nodded, "Yeah it's alright Jax, I'll be okay."

Sonic chuckled as Quinn and Jax continued to argue, "what happened? You kids get lost?"

Quinn turned her annoyed glance to Sonic, "Seems your speed isn't the only thing he picked up on, he also –," her voice trailed off when she noticed Sonic's arm around Amy.

"Er, Quinn, you okay?" Sonic asked cocking a quizzical eyebrow.

"Um, yeah. Anyway we just got lost and Gemma sprained her ankle. She should be okay in about two days' time." Quinn sat down on the floor by Marion's feet and rubbed her temples.

This whole multi-dimension thing was giving her a headache. Her mom would hate when Sonic would get too close to her or even touch her without a reason. To see her (or the other her or whatever) all snuggled up on the blue blur really threw the young girl off but she knew there was no point saying anything.

"Are you alright hun? Does it hurt? Do you need to go to the doctor?" Rouge looked slightly panicked as she fluttered over Gemma.

The white echidna tilted her head to the side and widened her eyes innocently, causing all of her friends to roll their eyes. They knew what was coming now.

"Doc-tor? What's a doctor?" she whispered looking up at Rouge.

The white bat's eyes widened, "You don't know what a doctor is?! Oh you poor things. Knuckles get your butt up and pick her up. We have to get her to the hospital."

Knuckles jumped up in a hurry and almost scooped the girl up when she let out a snort and her friends rolled their eyes and groaned in harmony.

"Oh My Chaos! You fell for it. Why wouldn't I know what a doctor was?!" She giggled and the Sonic Team collectively turned to glare at her. She examined her nails through her fingerless gloves.

"Really, though, don't worry about it Ma. Quinn here is a pretty good nurse, so is Oli. They had fixed me up in a jiffy."

The hotheaded couple sat down in a huff and Quinn sent them a sympathetic smile, "Sorry 'bout that guys. Gem and Jax like to make jokes. But she's right, I am a pretty good nurse. Only thing I can't do is surgery obviously."

"Oh yeah, Q here can do everything." Jax gazed at her adoringly and leaned into her. She responded by giggling and pushing his face away from her.

"Thanks J. Don't think flattery is gonna work on me, however, I'm still mad at you. So we kind of went exploring enough here. What else can we do while Oliver and Tails work on the machine?" Quinn turned to Shadow at this.

"Well, actually, we were kind of hoping you guys could tell us about our others?" Shadow tilted his head slightly at her and she bit her lip.

"I mean, we would love to tell you guys. But, you don't think it'll mess up some kind of space-time continuum thing?"

Tails shook his head, "no it would be different if you were from our future but you are from a different future entirely. So we should be safe."

Quinn opened her mouth but Jax beat her to it, "well if the genius says it's okay, I say we do it."

Alannah smiled, "Alright who first?"

Silver raised his hand, "I am all for hearing about my other self but I have to ask the question that I am sure has been on everyone's mind. Amy and Shadow. I mean what the hell?"

Marion burst out laughing, "Knew that one was coming up. What exactly do you want to know?"

Tikal leaned forward, "How did it happen?"

Quinn tilted her head side to side as though pondering that question, "Well from what mom did tell me when I asked, it was all Sonic's fault."

Blaze snorted, "Yup that sounds about right." Knuckles laughed and leaned forward to give her a high-five while Cream giggled.

"Oh shut it kitty-cat. Whaddya mean my fault, Quinn?"

Quinn shrugged, "well you apparently you asked her out on a date and then never showed up -,"

Amy snorted too, "hey that does sound familiar," she elbowed the blue blur who smiled at her sheepishly.

"She stayed waiting for almost three hours. Finally she just decided to take you some food, make sure you were in one piece and go home. She said she wasn't even mad or upset just annoyed. On her way to Tails workshop, she literally ran into my dad. He said he had been invited to a guys' night by you. She was really hurt but she decided to just suck it up and show him the way. They got to talking and well -," Suddenly Quinn trailed off and her face reddened slightly.

"Well? Well, what Quinn?" Amy leaned forward as well and looked at her questioningly.

"Uh, well, they almost kissed and then Sonic called dad on his communicator and asked him what was taking so long. Dad said he was distracted and wasn't gonna make it and then mom ended up saying hi to Sonic and she told him that she would have dad home safe and sound by the next day. Sonic, of course, got annoyed. They ended up going out to dinner just to hang out and three days later, dad asked her out on their first date."

Everyone leaned back collectively and let it sink in. After a few beats of silence, Knuckles leaned forward again, "you guys have pictures don't ya?"

"Oh yeah," Quinn pulled her black backpack over her shoulder and reached in and pulled out a black photo album. She thrust it towards Amy and beamed at her. Amy smiled back softly and shakily held out her hands.

Her friends crowded around her to look at the pictures.

The first page of the photo album was a dedication page.

 _This book belongs to Quinzel Rose, daughter of Shadow and Amy Rose the Hedgehog._

 _In dedication to my parents. I love you both._

The picture on top of the inscription was a very simple yet cute picture. Amy was sitting on a red blanket out on the grass somewhere and Shadow was sitting right to next to her with his arm around her. They were holding a red blanket wrapped bundle in their arms and smiling down at it. Amy had her quills pulled up in a high ponytail and they both looked exhausted. Exhausted yet proud. On Shadow's lap stood a little Quinn. She couldn't have been more than a year old. She was curiously peering into the bundle whom one could assume was Marion. It was an innocent, beautiful picture and Amy felt moved by how loving it was.

She turned the page and giggled. It was a picture collage of her and Shadow. The first was of them sitting in a booth, Shadow had his arm around Amy's shoulders and was smiling softly at the camera. Amy was staring up at Shadow with a dreamy expression. The next one was pretty much the same except this time, Shadow was now looking down at Amy with a slightly surprised expression. The third one was of them looking at each other and smiling softly. The fourth, Amy had her hand on his cheek and had yanked him down into a kiss. The last one was of both of them apart from each other. Shadow's eyes were wide and Amy had her head thrown back in laughter.

She heard Sonic growl in annoyance and Tikal made a soft sound of discomfort. Amy almost shut the book when a hand reached out and turned the page. She looked up in surprise and met Shadow's eyes.

"What? I am curious."

Sonic glared up at Shadow but before he could say anything, Jax jumped up. "Hey how about each of you sit with us and we all show you our photo albums. We each have one."

"Sounds like a good idea for everyone." Amy stated, glaring pointedly at Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic stood up in a huff and strode over to Jax, Shadow plopped down next to Amy and Quinn and Marion sat on either side of them.

Amy looked down at the page and felt her heart almost stop. It was Shadow wearing a black tux in front of a beautifully decorated archway, looking devilishly handsome and pulling on his cuffs, looking to the side with an almost disinterested air. The archway had pink, red and white roses intertwined with white fairy lights.

Quinn giggled at the hedgehogs' shocked expressions. "Yeah that was dad on their wedding day. He told me he was so against the whole thing that if he didn't love mom as much as he did, he would have skipped it."

Marion chuckled and Amy giggled as well. "Yup that sounds like you, Shadow."

Instead of answering, the dark hedgehog turned the page.

The next few pages were of the wedding ceremony itself. There were some of the girls in the group, along with a beautiful female chipmunk, a lavender echidna, a yellow mongoose with purple hair and strangely enough, a half robotic bunny. Every girl looked gorgeous and Amy couldn't help but glow with pride. Her other must have had the same fashion sense.

The girls donned wine red and soft pink dresses that matched perfectly with them and didn't make them look silly in the least.

"Who are these girls Quinn?" Amy pointed to the four new girls.

"Oh the chipmunk is Queen Sally Acorn, the echidna is Julie-Su, the mongoose is Mina, and the bunny is Bunnie Rabbot. All other members of the Freedom Fighters."

"Who was the best man?" Shadow asked softly, as they turned the page and were greeted with the groomsmen pictures.

"Ah, honestly? Sonic. Dad didn't pick one so Mom eventually drew a name out of a hat and everyone decided to stick with it." Marion leaned back and watched his parents' others instead of the pictures.

They went through pictures from the actual ceremony, silent and awestruck. Finally, they got to a picture that made Amy squeak with surprise and drop the book. It hit the ground with a thud, but neither Shadow nor Amy made a move to grab it. They were staring at each other, as though trying to process the picture.

The whole room went silent and tense and Tikal moved across the room to the book. Knowing she would regret it when she saw it, she picked it up and looked at the picture.

There were actually two pictures and at first, she couldn't sense anything wrong with it. They were of Shadow and Amy's first dance. The cameras were angled so you could see Shadow's expression on one and Amy's on the other. They had their arms around each other and were smiling softly. Amy's nose was scrunched up as though she was giggling.

Then, the peach echidna saw it. The looks in their eyes. Shadow's alone were enough to surprise her.

Never, in all the time she had known him, had she seen so much emotion in his eyes.

He was gazing at the pink hedgehog like she was the only thing in the world. Love, desire, awe, adoration, admiration, and many others were dancing the crimson depths.

Before she could say anything, the book was wrenched out of her hands. She looked up in surprise and met Amy's jade green eyes. The pink hedgehog smiled tersely and closed the book.

"Maybe, let's save pictures for another day. Tails, don't you and Oliver have some work to do?"

Tails nodded and smiled at Oliver, who shoved his own orange photo album in his backpack and stood.

"Ready when you are!" the smaller darker fox leapt up and practically jogged downstairs. Tails chuckled and followed after the enthusiastic kid.

Just as the silence seemed about to suffocate everyone in the room, Quinn's communicator went off.

"Oh!" she cried out and after fiddling with it for a few seconds, she managed to reactivate the hologram program Oliver had installed.

A hologram of a handsome looking monkey donning a dark gold crown popped up and everyone's eyes widened. The whole group looked on in awed silence and the only two that moved were Quinn and Jax. Quinn jumped to her feet and Jax sped over to her.

"Ken? What's going on?" the dark female questioned.

 _"Nothing, love, merely checking in on all of you. Julie threw a fit because she couldn't speak with you yesterday."_

Quinn giggled, "Tell her I do apologize and please let me speak with her now."

 _"You got it Quinn."_ His face was suddenly replaced by that of a beautiful stern looking older lavender echidna.

She did not look happy.

Quinn sweatdropped and raised a hand, "Heh, hey Julie –,"

 _"YOUR BUNKER GETS DESTROYED. NO DISTRESS CALL. NO WORD AS TO WHERE YOU WERE GOING. NOT EVEN SOME KIND OF HINT. AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS HEY?!"_

Before either Quinn or Jax could speak, Gemma hobbled over to them, despite Drake's warnings, and locked eyes with the fuming echidna.

"Chill out Su. All this overreacting is gonna give you more wrinkles AND gray hairs. You don't need that, now do ya?"

" _Why, you insolent little brat. You are just like your mother you know that?"_

Gemma snickered and ignored Quinn and Jax's warning glares, "Yeah, I've been told. Drake seems to take after dad more. Of course, you do remember what dad was like right? Maybe that's why you seem to like Drake more. Hate to tell ya Su, but Drake is too young for ya."

The lavender echidna's eye started twitching and Quinn gasped.

"Gemma Ruby! Do not speak to her like that. Go sit down right now, you hear me?" Quinn gripped Gemma's arm. Not hard enough to hurt her, just hard enough to warn her.

Gemma grimaced and rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah I got ya Capt'. See ya Su." She saluted her and hobbled back over to her brother.

After a few beats of tense silence, Julie-Su expelled a breath and smiled softly at Quinn.

 _"I'm glad you kids are all right. Keep in contact with us, yeah? Stay safe, Quinn and get home to us. We think we may have finally pinpointed Eggman's base."_

Quinn smiled apologetically and nodded back, "Will do, Julie. We miss all of you. Be careful as well and don't do anything drastic until we return please. I don't rather like the odds of leaving Sandi in charge of a mission like this."

Julie gave the young leader a reprimanding look at her quip on the princess's behalf but before she could say anything, she was interrupted.

 _"Hey! Hey! HEY! Is that Quinn?! Lemme see Julie lemme see!"_ a little voice suddenly erupted from the speakers and Quinn giggled.

 _"Sorry, love, can't let you go yet. 'Liza wants to say hi to her favorite leader."_ Prince Ken's face appeared for a brief second but was quickly covered by the face of a smaller monkey girl with long auburn curls.

"Heya kiddo, how's my little trainee? You keeping an eye on your sister and brother for me while I'm gone?" Quinn winked and the little girl giggled. She looked only a year younger than the twin bunnies. Her eyes were the same bright blue as Ken's.

 _"Yes'm, I'm making Ken train me all day and all night to be just like you Quinn! And I'm helping train all the younger freedom fighters while Alexia and Vanessa are away. Be careful Quinn, we miss you!"_ Her little face disappeared and was replaced with the grinning monkey prince.

 _"She's not lying you know? I barely get a wink of sleep anymore because she wants to train and while you are gone, I'm stuck looking at all the reports. So even when she sleeps, I'm busy."_

Quinn snickered, "Well, you threw quite a fit when you found out I was chosen as leader. How do you like it now monkey boy? Not as glam as you thought it would be huh?"

Jax scoffed quietly at their playful banter and tried not to let it get to him. Quinn had said herself that he couldn't compete against Jax, so why should he have to worry.

Simple. Because Ken and Quinn had a chemistry that even Jax couldn't kid himself into denying. Granted, his and Quinn's was stronger. Still, it caused the navy hedgehog some worry.

 _"Say, Quinn, I know you didn't want to say, but uh, where exactly are you guys?"_

Quinn shook her head, "Trust me, Ken, you are better off not knowing. This whole thing is so confusing, I'm still getting headaches."

Ken chuckled, _"All right, just explain it to me when you guys get back. Speaking of your team, is Jax around? Sandi wants to talk to him."_

Quinn rolled her eyes and looked at Jax. He made a face and shook his head rapidly. Quinn snickered. "Sorry, Jax is helping Oliver with the machine."

Ken raised his eyebrow as though he could tell Quinn was lying, _"Oh? So you're alone? Well in that case -,"_

"Don't even think about it Kenny!" Jax yanked the communicator towards him.

Ken chuckled, _"Oh you are too easy Jaxyyyy. Hey Sands! I got him on the screen."_

The group roared with laughter as Jax suddenly looked panicked. "Quinn, help!"

"Nuh-uh, you wanna be Mr. Tough Guy. See where it gets you J." She winked, yanked off the communicator and turned around with a snicker.

The hedgegirl took a seat next to Amy and giggled, "Enjoy the show."

 _"Jaxyyy?! Is that youuuuu?! Oh I've missed you my sweet hero. How is that mean ol' leader of yours treating you? Is she still being mean? Are you okay? Have you been eating?"_

Jax gave a small smile at Sandi's frets. Whether he'd admit it or not, he kind of liked Sandi's fretting over him. It made him feel more important.

"No worries, Sands, everything is a'ok over here. We are working on a way to get back as soon as possible so just hang tight for now." He winked, causing the chipmunk to giggle.

 _"Alright Jaxy. Be safe my darling hero. I miss you and I uh -,"_ she cut off all of a sudden and blushed softly. Her whole demeanor changed. She looked down shyly then peered up at him through her lashes.

 _"I love you Jax. So come back to me safely okay?"_

Jax stopped breathing. Did she really just say that? That she loved him? The most he could do was quirk a quick half smile and nod. "Yeah alright Sands. We'll be back soon."

 _"You can say it back Jax."_ She pouted, already falling back into the spoiled princess role.

"Uh, yeah, love ya too Sands?" He smiled nervously.

She squealed, blew him a kiss then turned away from the screen.

Ken's face came back into view and he, too, had a face of utter shock. He and Jax stared at each other in complete awkward silence that was only broken by an angry grunt.

Jax, still slightly shell-shocked by Sandi's confession, turned in a daze and met the ruby red eyes of Quinn.

And suddenly, he came back down from the daze he had been in and he was completely aware of the silence in the room. He gave a brief look around.

Everyone was staring at him with the same expressions. Concern. Sonic was shaking his head and Marion was glaring at him with the utmost contempt.

"May I have my communicator now Jaxper?" Quinn's rubies glittered with underlying malice and Jax was quick to comply.

In a deathly calm voice, she turned to Prince Ken, "I will call you later to check back in Ken. Have the reports ready." Gone from her voice was the silly banter from only moments ago and just like that, Quinzel Rose, the leader, was back.

Ken obviously could sense it as well and simply bowed his head, "Understood, Quinn. Be safe." She nodded sharply and cut off the transmission.

She turned her head back to look at Jax. Their eyes connected and for a brief second, Jax saw something flit across her hard eyes. Pain.

Then, just as soon as it came, it was gone.

"I'll be back." Quinn stated.

"What do you mean, you'll be back? You can't leave. We have to stick together Q." Jax argued, placing his hand on her wrist.

Instead of gracing him with an answer, she shook off his hand and focused solely on Drake, "If you don't mind Drake, I'd like you to accompany me. I wish to speak with you about something."

Drake sighed and stood up with a small nod. He shot Jax an apologetic shrug then grasped his leader's hand. In a flash, they were gone.

After a moment of silence, Silver spoke up. "Alright what in the name of Mobius just happened?"

Jax groaned and threw himself the lounge chair behind him, "I just told Princess Sandi I loved her and now Quinn probably hates me. That's what happened."

"Who's Princess Sandi to you anyway?" Cream asked softly.

"Honestly? No one nearly as important to me as Quinn. But she has this way of manipulating people around her and I dunno, I just couldn't say no. I didn't want to embarrass her. She said it so sincerely."

"Are you sure you didn't mean it Jax?" Sonic leaned forward and peered at the navy blue hedgehog.

Jax pondered his question. Did he mean it? Sure, he did love Sandi, but more in a little sister kind of way. She had her endearing qualities. She cared about him, she was so protective of Eliza, and she actually did care about people even if she rarely showed it. But love her? The way he loved Quinn? No, he just couldn't see her in that way. Not that it mattered now.

Not only was Quinn uber pissed, now he would have to call Sandi later and explain what he meant and seeing the female chipmunk cry was not something he relished in. Still he couldn't lie to her. He loved Quinn, and despite everything, she loved him back. He just knew it.

"No. I mean yes, I do love Sandi. Just not in that way. Not like I love Quinn. How am I gonna fix this?" Jax groaned and slapped his hands to his face.

Gemma giggled, "Dunno Jaxyyyyyyy, but think of something quick before you lose her to Ken. Or worse, my brother."

Jax threw his shoe at Gemma who giggled harder and caught it. She tossed it back but it stopped in mid-air surrounded in a bluish glow.

"Whoa, Jax, you weren't kidding. You really do have telekinesis!" Silver exclaimed in excitement.

Jax snorted, "Well I wasn't lying. Say Gem, where do you think Quinn and Drake went?"

.

As soon as the light cleared, Quinn dropped Drake's hand and sat down on a tree stump. They were in the spot in the woods that Gemma had sprained her ankle in earlier.

Drake rubbed his arm then sighed and plopped down next to the hedgegirl.

"You alright, Quinn?"

She shook her head and stared at the ground. Then;

"Do you really think he loves her Drake?"

Sure, it would seem strange that Quinn chose to talk to Drake about this, above everyone else. But the red bat had always been like an older brother to Quinn and when she was really feeling low, she went to him. Mostly because he would never make fun of her for her weaknesses.

Drake tilted his head back and stared the sky, "I think he loves her like he loves Gemma and Lana, not like he loves you."

Clearing his throat uncomfortably, he mumbled, "I don't think he could ever love someone like he loves you."

Quinn blushed bright red and giggled softly and looked up, "I'm an idiot, huh?"

Drake, still staring at the sky, chuckled softly then grabbed Quinn's hand between both of his, "Yes."

When Quinn rolled her eyes, Drake tutted, "Lemme finish. You're an idiot for not telling him how you feel, Quinn. You can't get upset when it seems like he may be attracted to another girl. He has told you time and time again that he loves you and cares for you deeply. When he isn't flat out telling you, he's showing you in many different ways. He tries very hard to get your approval and do everything he can for you. It's up to you, now, to show him how you feel. Or at least try. He has been so patient with you, I think he deserves a little effort on your part. Don't you?"

Quinn sighed and stood up. She squinted at Drake for a long period of silence before she cracked a grin, "Stop talking to your sister, you're starting to sound a lot like her. Kinda creeping me out." She shook her head and then shrieked in surprise when the bat scooped her and flew into the air.

"What are you doing?!" she cried out as she clung to his neck, terrified to look down. Drake had only taken her flying three times, and each time was worse than the last. As though to remind her of her fears, he did a full 360 in the air and Quinn shrieked again.

"This'll teach you to tease me, Quinzel," Drake teased with a laugh.

Quinn was far from scared of flying. It was just flying in the arms of someone was what freaked her out. Especially Drake. She had seen how reckless he was when it came to his own safety.

It wasn't the flight or even the height that scared her. It was the fall that could happen at any time that made her worry.

"Relax, Quinn, when have I ever dropped you? Jax would kill me. You know that." She didn't respond except for a scream of terror when they suddenly dipped and landed in front of Tails' workshop.

"Hey kiddies, where ya been?" Jax was lounging against a tree trunk just off to the side. He voice was his normal casual drawl, but he was squinting hard at the two and the fact that Drake still had Quinn in his arms and she was clinging to his neck, eyes still shut tightly.

Drake rolled his eyes at his friend's suspicious glare and walked over to him. He untangled Quinn's hands from his neck and dropped her down into Jax's lap where she landed with an annoyed, "oomph."

"Talk." Was all the red bat said before he turned and stalked back into the house.

Quinn clambered off of Jax's lap and sat down next to him. He cleared his throat and rubbed his neck and she stared at the ground, searching her mind for something to say.

Chaos, why was it so hard talking to this guy. It usually wasn't, but when it came to his feelings or even hers, there was so much tension that it hurt.

Finally, she looked up, determined to say something, anything, to end this silence. Yet she was left speechless again by the sight before her. Jax had leaned in, obviously to say something as well and when she looked up, they were suddenly nose to nose and all Quinn could see was his deep brown, sparkling eyes that always seemed to have that glint of mischief. His cheeks were a soft red, most likely just like hers and he bit his lip.

Before she could stop herself, Quinn felt her body reacting to the moment and she was leaning in closer. Jax did the same and their lips where only a whisper apart.

But, alas, luck and timing had never really been on either of their sides.

"Ohoho! What do we have here?! Sonic the Hedgehog, about to cheat on his little girlfriend Amy Rose with some other brat."

Both hedgehogs sprang apart and were on their feet in an instant to face the owner of the voice.

Dr. Eggman.

Quinn snarled and her hands lit up with chaos energy. Jax, too, glared and stood slightly in front of Quinn.

"Beat it, we aren't in the mood to play, Eggman." Jax spit out.

Eggman started to cackle then stopped and raised his eyebrow. "Wait a minute, you aren't Sonic? But you look like him. Who are you?" he eyed them suspiciously.

 _Wuh-Oh. Eggman has spotted Quinn and Jax. Hopefully you guys are still liking the story. I know I have been slow on updates but bear with me guys. I have plenty more ideas to implement into the story, work is just taking a lot out of me._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer; I own only the kids and story line.**

 **p.s Thank you, all of you for your reviews!**

Before either Quinn or Jax could answer, the door to the work shop burst open and the Sonic Team tumbled out.

Sonic stood in the front and smirked, "Nice to see ya again, Eggy. Long time, no see, not that I'm complaining. Unfortunately, you caught us at a bad time. So let's make this quick."

Each member of the Sonic Team took on battle stances and glared at Eggman, waiting on his attack.

But the fat doctor paid them no mind. Instead he stared at the curious group of children that had formed behind them. It didn't take him long to formulate a guess as to who they were. After all, each of them bore striking resemblances to the group in front of them. The bunnies were replicas of Cream the Rabbit except they had the blue eyes of that annoyingly smart kid fox. And the red bat had to be the spawn of Knuckles and Rouge, there was no doubt about it. The three hedgehogs are the ones that confused him the most but he'd get his answer in due time.

Smirking, he turned to the Sonic Team. They had dropped their defensive stances and now looked a little more than uneasy. Even Shadow looked uncomfortable and moved to stand in front of both Quinn and Marion as though he felt it would help.

If anything, it further proved the doctor's suspicions. He smirked and without another word, turned his Eggmobile around and was off. Amy bit her lip in concern and she had good reason to be.

Eggman chuckled as he flew off. Oh, this was going to be _very_ fun.

After a few beats of uneasy silence, Jax chuckled. "Ha, guess we showed Egghead what's up, huh?"

Quinn turned to her navy blue counterpart, "you and I both know that is not the case Jaxper. We've made a grave mistake, letting him see us. He may not be sure of who we are but he isn't exactly brainless. He's made some kind of connection. You saw his smile. We are in danger here now as well."

Blaze sighed and patted little Vanessa's head, "Quinn's right, you guys. We need to be more careful, especially now. We haven't seen Eggman for over three months then instead of attacking, he just takes off like that? You know he's going to plan something even worse than before. We need to watch our backs and the kids as well. That means none of you should leave without one of us. Understood?"

Normally, Quinn wouldn't take orders from anyone, with the exception of Julie-Su, but Blaze had such a fierce look on her face that Quinn didn't think it wise to disagree. So she simply nodded with the rest of her team.

As though to ease the tension, Silver chuckled at their faces and slung his arm around Alannah. "Well now that that's discussed, how about we go inside and talk some more. I'd love to hear some more about the type of powers you were blessed with kiddo." He ruffled Lana's bangs affectionately and laughed when she pushed him away.

"Hey hands off the hair, old man, you're messing them up. Bugger off." She giggled and flattened them again. Blaze watched with a small smile on her face and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Silver's real good with kids huh? Makes you kind of wonder about the future, doesn't it?" Amy asked with a small smile. Blaze shook her off with a blush and short laugh.

"Not now, Ames. Let's get them inside and safe then we can talk about our feelings 'kay? We can even bake cookies."

Amy snorted and shoved the purple feline away from her.

"Whatever, kitty," she turned and caught Shadow's eyes. She quirked her eyebrow at the curious look he was giving her but he simply chuckled and shook his head slowly.

Amy bit her lip and stared deeper into his eyes, trying to discern the look in them. What was he thinking? Suddenly, her concentration was broken when she was spun around to meet Rouge's teal blue eyes.

"Ah!" Amy shrieked in surprise at the sudden disruption and at widened her eyes at Rouge's serious look.

"Careful who you stare at for too long hon. People may get the wrong idea." She wagged her finger then smirked. Amy simply smirked back and pulled away.

The rest of the group was steadily heading inside, each talking amongst each other. The only ones who had hung back were Rouge and Gemma. Even Shadow had brushed past Amy, casually knocking her shoulder with his and smiling at her when she stuck her tongue out at him. Rouge shook her head at the pink hedgehog and nudged her inside.

They walked past the computers where Tails, Oliver and Cream were sitting and talking and Rouge laughed when Gemma flung herself across Oliver's lap and grabbed one of the notebooks. The dark orange fox flushed and yelped in surprise.

"This formula is so wrong Oli, you gotta carry the seven and multiply this by 18 -," her voice faded out as Amy and Rouge made their way up the stairs.

"See, she really is smart huh?" Rouge smiled with a hint of pride.

Amy giggled, "Yeah and she certainly seems to enjoy flustering Oliver, just like you and a certain fiery guardian, huh?"

Rouge smirked, "Yeah I suppose so. She does seem to act a lot like me. Hey, remember that purple echidna. Who do you think she is to Knuckles over there? Plus, why did she seem to dislike Gemma so much?"

Amy tilted her head and pursed her lips in thought as she pushed open the door to the house, "I dunno, Rouge, but well maybe you can ask Quinn?"

"Ask me what?" the dark hedge-girl piped up from the couch where she and Jax were sitting. She shoved the navy hedgehog off her lap with an eyeroll and smirk then looked at Amy and Rouge questioningly.

Amy moved to sit on the arm of Sonic's chair and Rouge sat on the other couch in between Knuckles and Tikal. Shadow was standing next to Tikal's side of the couch and Silver and Blaze had taken over the small love seat in the corner.

Marion, Alannah, Drake and the twin bunnies were all on the ground by the lounge that their leaders were occupying.

"Who was that lavender echidna that you were talking to earlier?"

Quinn smiled slyly and stole a look at first Drake then Knuckles. This was gonna be interesting.

"Oh that was Julie-Su. She is an ex-Freedom Fighter, guardian of the Royal Children and Knuckles' ex-girlfriend. Why?"

Rouge's eyes widened and she coughed and nodded, "Oh alright, I figured you had mentioned her. Thanks for clearing that up."

Quinn sniggered at the uncomfortable looks on Knuckles and Rouge's faces and almost began to tease them when Amy, who could sense the tension and Quinn's plan, interrupted.

"Hey, I know we kind of swore not to ask about him for Jax's sake but seriously, what's with you and that super cute monkey prince, Quinn?" she asked with a sly smirk of her own. Sonic elbowed her and they both burst into giggles at Jax's pinched glare and Quinn's wide eyes.

"Actually, I'd like to know about him as well Quinn. And how you became leader of this wide-spread organization? How old were you when you even became leader? How did it all happen?"

Quinn pursed her lips and pondered Shadow's question, "Well, you see, it all started about 2 years ago -,"

 _Flashback_

 _A younger Quinn and Jax were sitting on a couch in the bunker living room. They were doing the same thing they did every day, watching the news for any information on the ongoing war and their parents. It was about 6 p.m._

 _Quinn was twisting her mother's red ribbon around and around her hand as the news progressed. She always hated this part. Not knowing what was going to happen or what she was going to hear._

 _"_ _Hey, Q, you all right?" Jax put his hand on hers to stop her from cutting off the circulation in her hand with the ribbon._

 _Quinn sighed and ran her hand through her long quills. "Yeah, J, I guess so. I just hate this part. Not knowing what's gonna happen. I miss them and I wish I knew how they were. We haven't heard anything in a month."_

 _Jax smiled and leaned in so that his forehead and Quinn's were touching. She gasped and felt her face flood with color and was about to push him away with an annoyed quip when suddenly –_

 ** _"_** ** _BREAKING NEWS."_**

 _An alarm sounded from the TV and it began flashing red. Both hedgehogs pulled away and whipped their heads around to the TV just as the rest of the group poured into the living room. Quinn stood up shakily and held her fist to her chest, her heart gripped with fear._

 _A female mongoose standing in what looked like the throne room from the Acorn Castle except it was completely torn up, replaced the 'Breaking News' alert. She had her back against a wall while explosions lit up the screen behind her. She was dirty and scuffed up and had her lavender hair pulled up into a messy ponytail._

 _"_ _Oh my chaos. Is that Mina?" Gemma hissed as she pinched Oliver's arm. He only responded by grasping her hand in his._

 _Mina was another ex-Freedom Fighter who had answered Queen Sally's call to join the fray. She had left behind her days as a popstar and now served as a soldier/reporter. She gave reports on the battlefield whenever anything major happened._

 _It had awhile since she had done a live broadcast. The last one had been when Station Square had been taken by Eggman's forces. So one could only assume the worst._

 _And that's exactly what Quinn did._

 _"_ _Hey everyone. Sorry to interrupt your regular broadcasting," She started with a small half-smile. She looked around the edge of the wall then yelped and jumped back when a robot flew only millimeters past her face._

 _"_ _Eggman's forces have just infiltrated the Acorn Castle –,"_

 _She was cut off by an explosion that lit the background and she cringed. Gemma screamed at the scene and Quinn felt her blood turn to ice._

 _It was Eggman floating in his Eggmobile, cackling. While he did look awfully ugly, that wasn't what caused Gemma to scream. It was the giant robot next to him and what said robot was clutching in his fist._

 _Queen Sally Acorn._

 _"_ _NO!" Mina screamed and both her and her camera man/husband Ash, sprinted forward, the broadcast all but forgotten._

 _Ash's camera was installed in his glasses. It was an invention Tails had come up with before they went to battle. It was convenient because no matter what happened, as long as Ash had on his glasses, everyone could see everything Ash was seeing._

 _Sally was struggling to get loose but it was all in vain. She had a piece of tape on her mouth and her battle clothes were torn as well. Her glittering gold crown was tilted on her head and falling halfway into her eyes. Her big blue eyes were hard and angry._

 _Different members of the ex-Freedom Fighters sprinted forward and the robot's other hand flashed out. A group on the left was illuminated by a bright light that came from the robot's hand and when the light vanished, the fighters were gone._

 _"_ _What the hell?!" Mina screamed._

 _Eggman chuckled nastily and the robot raised Sally up in the air._

 _"_ _Listen and listen good, loyal subjects of the Kingdom Acorn. I have captured your queen. It is all over. Surrender and you shall be spared. Even those who have fought against me. However, if you choose to keep fighting, you shall end up like your fellow warriors. Vaporized into nothing."_

 _Mina turned to Ash with a look of sheer terror on her face. "What do we do?" she hissed._

 _It was quiet and the camera angled down meaning he was looking down. After a beat of silence, he reached out and grabbed Mina's hand._

 _"_ _We surrender, Meen. What else can we do?" He whispered back in sad soft tone._

 _Mina scowled and wrenched her hand out of his. "Yeah! Over my dead body, Ash."_

 _The rest of the battle had ceased around them. The remaining robots drifted to Eggman's side and the Freedom Fighters moved together in a huddle._

 _An uneasy silence fell over the huddled group as murmurs on what to do spread through the crowd._

 _"_ _What do you think they are gonna do, Quinn?" Drake whispered as he moved closer to her. Although Quinn was younger than him, there was no questioning that she was the one in charge of the group. She just always seemed to know what to do._

 _She looked back at the red bat and he was shocked to see tears coming out of her eyes, "I don't know Drake," she whispered before turning back._

 _A scream echoed through the castle and the fighters turned towards the source of the noise. Mina cried out and Ash gasped in horror._

 _There were three robots marching mechanically towards Eggman in a slow procession._

 _The first was pushing along a struggling male monkey who looked about Quinn's age. He was wearing gray pants, a long sleeved blue shirt, and black boots. His dark auburn hair was messy and ruffled. He also had a piece of tape slapped over his mouth. The robot had his arms pulled harshly behind his back and yet the monkey kept fighting. His own blue eyes radiated anger. Prince Kenneth Acorn._

 _The second was holding a younger female chipmunk by the upper arm and was practically dragging her along. She was wearing a long, blue, lace dress that was ripped up at the hem and kept causing her to stumble as the robot pulled her. Her beautiful face was streaked with tears and where her brother had looked pissed, she looked terrified. Her auburn curls were tangled in a knot one side. She had obviously ripped the tape off her mouth and was the one that had screamed and gathered everyone's attention. She was now crying audibly and struggling in vain to pull away. While Quinn had never cared much for the princess, her heart ached at the state she was in now. Princess Sandra Acorn._

 _The last one had two people. The first was an older lavender colored echidna wearing a black vest, black pants and dark green combat boots. The Caretaker of the Royal Children, Julie-Su. It had both of her hands pinned behind her back with one hand and was pushing her forward. She had tape across her mouth as well._

 _The other hand was carrying a small female monkey with big, sad, blue eyes and long tangled, auburn curls. She only looked about five years old and was wearing a dress the same as Princess Sandi's except hers was pink. When she caught a glimpse of Queen Sally in the closed fist of the robot, she reached out her little hands and called out, "MAMA!" Princess Eliza Acorn._

 _Queen Sally shrieked in horror behind her tape and her blue eyes quickly filled with tears, despite her obvious attempts to act brave. She struggled again and only stopped when the robot squeezed her._

 _"_ _Where in the name of Mobius is Monkey Khan?!" Mina hissed in anger._

 _The rest of the group looked around at each other as though trying to form a plan as the children were placed in front of Eggman's floating Eggmobile._

 _The robots ripped the tape off of Julie-Su and Prince Ken's mouths and pushed them to the ground. Sandi was tossed forward and she fell to her knees and Eliza was dumped on her bottom. Ken glared at the robots then helped his sister to her feet while Julie-Su picked up little Eliza and dusted her off._

 _"_ _Now, children. Be the good example you are supposed to be and lead your kingdom in kneeling to your new ruler. I know the rest of the kingdom is watching."_

 _Sandi hiccupped and cried harder and Ken snarled._

 _"_ _That'll never happen. Drop dead, fat man." He spit out. Without warning, he turned and kicked the robot away from him._

 _Before he could attack the other two robots, one lunged forward and ripped Eliza out of Julie-Su's arms and forced the echidna to the ground. It placed its foot on her back and held her down as she struggled and shouted obscenities. It wrapped its hand around little Eliza's throat and held her above Ken's head like a dangling prize. The little princess cried out and began to kick and sob._

 _At the same time, Sally screamed again and began struggling once more. Sandi screamed as well and lunged at the robot but Ken yanked her back._

 _He scowled, "Okay, fine. Just let her go… Please…" The robot squeezed and Eliza began to choke. Instead of freaking out like Quinn was sure she would've, he merely took a deep breath._

 _"_ _Please." He dropped to his knee and bowed his head. Sandi gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth before following her brother's lead, shakily kneeling on the ground, her eyes still streaming with tears._

 _Eggman chuckled darkly and motioned for the robot to drop the little girl and let Julie-Su up. Julie wrapped the little girl in her arms and dropped to her knees as well, bowing her head. Eliza peered over Julie-Su's shoulders and into the lens of the camera, obviously looking into Ash's eyes._

 _"_ _Help." She mouthed to him._

 _Quinn felt her heart clench again at what she was witnessing. Was this it? The fall of the Kingdom Acorn and the re-rise of the Eggman Empire?_

 _No. It couldn't happen._

 _Where were the great heroes of Mobius? Where were their parents?_

 _Eggman pushed a button and the colossal robot dropped Queen Sally. Immediately she stood up and raised her chin in defiance._

 _She ripped the tape off her mouth and didn't even flinch. Instead, she moved to stand next to her son._

 _"_ _Kneel before me, Sally Acorn. Or I shall destroy you and your children." The robot raised its hand and directed it towards the Queen and her children. Sally sighed then gripped her son's shoulder. He didn't move._

 _"_ _SALLY! DON'T DO IT!" Mina screamed but was quickly silenced by the robot facing its palm towards her and the rest of the group._

 _Sally turned and smiled sadly at Mina with a small shake of her head._

 _Suddenly, just as she was about to touch the ground, the wall behind Eggman exploded apart and everyone screamed. The robots closest were caught in the rubble and buried. The rest were blown away. Sally and Julie-Su quickly threw themselves over the bodies of the Royal Children._

 _"_ _Sorry we took so long everyone. Did we miss the party?" A familiar cocky voice sounded and Jax whooped with joy._

 _Standing on top of the rubble that had once been the wall and hallway to the castle was none other than Sonic the Hedgehog himself._

 _Figures slowly emerged out of the dust as well. The first; King Monkey Khan. The handsome older monkey's tense face melted in a small smile of relief when his eyes fell upon Queen Sally and his children._

 _Cream, Tails, Amy Rose and Shadow followed and Quinn nearly collapsed with relief when her parents stepped out of the dust cloud._

 _Amy was dirty and bruised and yet she still looked beautiful and vibrant and alive. Her green eyes glittered with malice and her pink quills were tangled and pulled away from her face. Shadow the Hedgehog stood next to her with his signature smirk of defiance. He placed his hand on Amy's shoulder and she turned to look at him. Their eyes met and she smirked and nodded once._

 _Before Eggman had a chance to turn around, Shadow Chaos Controlled silently to the left side where pillars lay in rubble. Amy stepped forward so that she was standing next to Sonic and gripped her hammer._

 _"_ _Huh? Where are the rest of them?" Ash murmured._

 _He started to look around and he noticed Silver and Blaze hiding behind pillars on the other side and when he looked up, Rouge and Knuckles were hiding in the rafters._

 _Eggman turned and glared at the six newcomers._

 _"_ _Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog. Oh and look, here's our dear King Khan. Thank you so much for delivering him to me, rodent."_

 _Sonic crossed his arms and chuckled, "Not even in your wildest dreams, Eggman." He then threw a wink Sally's way and tapped Amy's hammer._

 _"_ _ATTACK!" Amy shouted before leaping into action._

 _It was like hitting the play button on a paused movie. Blaze set the robots closest to her on fire and Silver used his telekinesis to throw them at the larger robot._

 _Shadow jumped out just as a robot tossed Amy backwards like a rag doll and caught her in his arms. He set her down gently and she kissed his cheek before they both pulled away and ran in opposite directions. Amy took out the robots that had surrounded Queen Sally and Julie-Su and smiled when King Khan broke through the robots and lifted his wife in the air. He pulled his children in between them and they shared a family hug._

 _It was cut short when Amy tapped on Sally's shoulder and smiled sadly. She said something that Quinn couldn't make out but both Sally and Khan's face fell and they looked at their children._

 _Khan kissed Sandi's head and pulled little Eliza up into his arms and held her close. Sally kissed Ken's head and ruffled his hair sadly. Ken's eyes were wide and he looked ready to argue when Khan kneeled in front of him and grabbed his shoulders. He said something gruffly but otherwise effective. Ken's face fell in defeat and his shoulders sagged. Sandi gripped her brother's hand and nodded once at her mother._

 _Khan then turned to Sally and said something that made her blue eyes light with fury. She shook her head fiercely and jabbed him in the chest. After what looked like an intense argument, they both nodded at each other with hard stares on their faces. Julie-Su squeezed both their hands then turned and ran with Amy towards the opening in the wall. They guided the children in between them and none of them looked back._

 _Once they got to the wall, Amy pushed something into Julie-Su's hands and whispered something hurriedly before gently shoving her outside. She then turned back around and joined in on the fray._

 _Mina had dragged Ash over a larger hole in the wall on the other side and gave him strict instructions to stay put._

 _"_ _I'm not letting you fight alone, Mina." He whispered fiercely._

 _Mina smiled, "Keep recording, Ash. Please, can you do that for me?"_

 _Ash sighed then nodded once. Mina leaned forward and kissed his head._

 _"_ _Keep quiet okay? I love you."_

 _She ran back towards the middle of the room and found herself back to back with Rouge the Bat._

 _For a while, it seemed as though they were actually going to win this battle. They had pulled ahead tenfold and everyone was giving their all._

 _Except the robots kept coming._

 _And coming._

 _Mina turned to look at Ash as though to check on him and her eyes grew wide at the robot just on the other side of him. At the same time, a robot was sneaking up behind her._

 _"_ _LOOK OUT!" They screamed in unison._

 _Mina was yanked back and Ash was yanked out and thrown to the ground._

 _The fighters were corralled into the center of the room with more and more robots surrounding them. Ash looked up at the robot above him then back to the center of the room. Mina was desperately trying to get to him and the robot she was fighting threw her back and she flew into Sally and Monkey Khan. They all toppled over._

 _The last thing that Quinn saw before the feed cut out were the King and Queen's crowns falling to the ground._

 _Static._

 _That was the last time any of the kids saw their parents._

 _A few days later, Julie-Su found them._

 _The kids had been a mess since they hadn't heard anything on the battle or the outcome. They couldn't even get a signal anymore. They had lost hope completely when they had heard someone knocking around above ground._

 _At first, the kids had been weary of the echidna and her fellow travelers. Not only the Royal Children but also more children that had belonged to the surrounding towns and cities._

 _Julie-Su smiled and introduced all the kids one by one. Starting with the Royal Children first and lastly, herself. She had picked up the other kids as refugees that had been either orphaned or abandoned._

 _While they had all heard about Julie-Su and Queen Sally and the rest of the old group of Freedom Fighters, they had never actually met anyone outside of their parents' immediate group of friends. They had all been raised together, as a family._

 _It was only after the introductions that Quinn had to ask the dreaded question, "Miss Su, what happened to everyone? The battle?"_

 _And it was with a heavy heart that Julie-Su had broken the news; M.I.A._

 _Everyone present at the battle that day had gone either M.I.A or were dead. Since there was no trace of the bodies of Queen Sally, King Khan, Mina, Ash, Sonic, Tails, Cream, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Amy, Blaze or Silver, one could only assume that they were captured and still alive somewhere._

 _Or at least that's what Quinn hoped._

 _"What are we going to do now?" Quinn had asked as she held the sobbing Gemma to her chest. When Julie had delivered the news, it seemed the whole team had collapsed with grief, sans Quinn. Drake and Jax had dropped to their knees with blank expressions and the blue hedgehog had caught a fallen Oliver and was now letting him cry into his chest as well. Drake didn't look as though he could comfort anyone._

 _Marion and Alannah held the twin bunnies in between them and rocked back and forth, crying the type of tears that were so heartbroken, they were silent._

 _Quinn had wanted to collapse so badly. Her heart had broken and in its place was left a steely resolve. She was going to take care of them now. And one way or another, she was going to find her parents. She couldn't afford to collapse, she couldn't afford to lose it. She had to be strong._

 _That night, she had relayed it all to Julie when they were sitting at the table in their kitchen. All the other children had been given a spot to sleep and Quinn had willingly relinquished her room for the Royal Children._

 _Ken had refused at first, saying he didn't need special treatment but as soon as he touched her bed, he collapsed with exhaustion. His sisters had curled up next to them and Quinn smiled sadly at the scene. They had been on their feet for days, looking for the bunker that Amy had told Sally and Julie-Su about in during the battle. That's what Amy had handed Julie-Su. Maps of all their bunkers._

 _Julie-Su smiled when Quinn had told her about wanting to get their parents back and stopping Eggman. She then told Quinn a story about another young girl who had someone she loved taken from her and who had also resolved to defeat Eggman. She had been leader of the Freedom Fighters and eventually became Queen._

 _"You actually remind me a lot of her, Quinzel. You know she helped pick out your name? Your mother and Sally were best friends."_

 _Quinn smiled at the thought. She had seen plenty of pictures and heard plenty of stories of them together but had never actually believed it._

 _"So. You never answered my question earlier. What do we do now?"_

 _"What do you want to do?"_

 _"I want to bring them back. I want to fight."_

 _The next day began the most intense month training Quinn had ever undergone in her life. Julie-Su may have only been one person but she sure knew what she was doing. She didn't hold back but it didn't matter because everyone was eager to learn._

 _Not even her own father was as hard on her as Julie-Su was._

 _Sandi, Eliza, Alexia and Vanessa were the only ones not training._

 _It seemed Ken, Quinn, Jax, and Drake were the best at training and Julie told them they were competing to see who would be leader. Of course, that broke into an all-out war between Jax and Ken who seemed to have a natural rivalry from the start._

 _When asked why she would rather put one of the kids in charge, Julie-Su merely said, "I see pieces of your parents in all of you. I know what you all are capable of."_

 _Drake didn't want to become leader because he had his work cut out for him taking care of the Master Emerald._

 _Quinn hadn't expressed any interest in it only because she knew she would be leader. Hands down. It wasn't being cocky. It was just because no matter who she fought against, she beat them. Plus she was smarter and way more level-headed than the boys._

 _So when the boys argued, Quinn would smirk and Julie-Su would smirk back knowingly._

 _Even the refugees that Julie-Su had picked up, trained with them. Julie had managed to send out signals to other Freedom Fighters that hadn't been present that night at the battle and they came from all over to either help with the training or to help anyway they could._

 _Even in recruiting more members._

 _Some even helped Oliver start up his inventing again. None were even as close to being as smart as Tails was but they were smart enough to help. Of course, once he came out of shell again, Oliver was smarter._

 _Soon, the organization was as big as it had been back in its heyday. And almost equally as powerful. The only thing it was missing was a leader._

 _Once the day to choose a leader rolled around, everyone knew exactly who it was going to be. It's funny how unanimous it was._

 _Quinn, Ken, and Jax got the chance to lead a raid on a village Eggman had captured long ago, to rescue everyone still alive in the village. While there weren't many and it was a relatively easy mission, the boys still managed to botch it somehow._

 _Due to quick thinking and reacting on her part, Quinn had managed to get everyone out safe and sound but unfortunately, that was her first run-in with Eggman. The boys had gotten themselves captured and Quinn knew there was no time to wait on backup._

 _She saved them all on her own. But not without sacrificing something along the way._

 _The element of surprise._

 _Thanks to the boys' foolish arrogance, Eggman now knew the New Freedom Fighters were up and running again. Thus making attacks and raids harder than before._

 _All this, Julie-Su had relied to them angrily once they got back to headquarters._

 _"_ _This is why. . . Quinn is the new leader." All three of them looked up in surprise at the lavender echidna's words._

 _"_ _BUT. . .But SU! Quinn?! She's a girl. You know I can do this. Please. Come on, give me one more chance." Ken had practically begged._

 _Julie-Su merely gave a sharp shake of her head._

 _"_ _This was your chance to prove yourself, Ken. And you let yourself be caught because of your arrogance and you and Jax trying to upstage one another. It's your own fault you lost. Now, it's up to Quinn to pick her second."_

 _What a difficult choice that had been._

 _While it was obvious Ken was a born leader, he still was so unsure of himself and his abilities thus making him relatively easy to fluster and mess up. He could think of plans on the spot just like Quinn but he had a problem following orders and plans. That was not something Quinn could look forward to. He always thought he knew best. Kind of like his father._

 _And Jaxper. Well, he was strong, loyal and brave. He had a hard time making crucial decisions when it came down to it, because he wanted to save and help everyone. He was overly sure of himself and thought he could do anything and there was his downfall. His hubris. Pride. He couldn't admit when he needed help. He couldn't admit when he was wrong. Still, he listened to Quinn and gave his 100 percent every time he had to._

 _Jaxper then became second-in-command._

 _Oooh boy, what a fit Ken had thrown._

 _"_ _What do you mean you're picking that ARROGANT, OVERLY CONCEITED HEDGEHOG as your second, Quinn?!" he was nose to nose with her and they were glaring at each other something awful._

 _"_ _I know what I am talking about and I know what I'm doing, monkey boy. Do not question me. EVER!"_

 _"_ _I AM SO MUCH BETTER THAN THAT LOSER-HOG! Why won't any of you believe in me? I am the future king. So I made a few mistakes, who hasn't?!"_

 _Quinn rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. They were in the main meeting room in the headquarters. It was the biggest underground bunker they had which is why they chose it. Currently seated in the room were each of her team; Jax, Marion, Drake, Oliver, Gemma, Alannah and the bunnies. Plus Julie-Su and an older, yet still beautiful, Bunnie Rabbot. She was merely visiting and had arrived just in time for the great debate._

 _Jax smirked and stood up. "Look, Kenny boy, you lost. Fair and Square. The beautiful Rose has spoken. Deal with it."_

 _Ken balled his hands into fists._

 _"_ _SHE DOESN'T EVEN DESERVE TO LEADER. SHE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT SHE IS DOING!"_

 _"_ _Enough!" Julie-Su shouted. She and Bunnie had jumped to their feet and Julie-Su had slammed her hands against the table top._

 _Ken's face immediately softened. "Wait, Quinn, I'm sorry."_

 _She didn't even try to listen. She sprinted out of the room and ignored everyone yelling her name._

 _She didn't stop until she was in the dining room and staring up at the picture of her mom and dad at their wedding._

 _What if Ken was right? She had never had to lead before. What if she didn't know what she was doing?_

 _"_ _Quinn -?"_

 _She turned towards the door and glared at the owner of the voice._

 _"_ _Whaddya want, monkey boy?"_

 _Ken sighed and leaned against the wall, never taking his blue eyes off of the hedge-girl._

 _"_ _Look, I am sorry okay? My pride was just hurt when Julie picked you over me. She doesn't even know you but she knows me. I thought for sure she would have picked me. Yet – she didn't. And judging from the way I blew up in there, she was right not to. I was wrong."_

 _Quinn rolled her eyes and leaned back against the wall next to him. They both heaved deep sighs and slid down on to their bottoms._

 _"_ _What if you are right, Ken? What if I can't do this?" she whispered, picking at her white gloves. Ken shifted his body to face her and took her hand. She looked up in surprise._

 _His ice blue eyes had melted into something warmer and calmer. He smiled at the blush creeping on her cheeks. Why was she uncomfortable with anything to do with being close? It was actually kind of cute._

 _His own eyes widened and he felt his cheeks burn. Oh chaos, did he really just think that?_

 _"_ _Um, Ken?" her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts and he chuckled softly._

 _"_ _Sorry," he leaned his forehead on hers and she gasped. What was it with these boys and physical boundaries? Still, she had to admit it felt nice being close to him._

 _Not Jax nice. But still nice._

 _"_ _Quinn, Julie-Su was right to choose you. You saved me and Jax and didn't even bat an eye. You knew what you had to do and you did it. I guess I can also understand why you chose Jax over me. You know him more, trust him more. It makes sense. You have a great sense of judgement and you are so smart. Julie-Su made the best choice she could've made. Don't doubt yourself because of something I said."_

 _Quinn smiled back softly then abruptly stood up. Ken's eyes flew open and he slammed face first on the ground. He groaned and glared up at Quinn._

 _She giggled. "Consider that pay back for your harsh words." Then she helped him to his feet and kissed his cheek._

 _His eyes widened and they both flushed red._

 _"_ _Consider that a thank you for your kind words as well."_

 _She darted out of the room and back to the meeting room leaving a shocked Ken behind._

 _End Flashback_

"After that, we decided that I would be overall leader and there would be sectors with leaders of their own. Ken became leader of the biggest sector because I chose my team and I decided to keep it small. My best friends. My family. I trusted each of them with my life. They each proved themselves tenfold." Quinn smiled at her teammates.

"Oliver was the smartest one in the whole organization just like his dad. Gemma was our spy, because she was great at stealth. Drake and Jax were our brute strength and speed. Marion and Alannah were our tactic specialists because they were just as devious and sneaky as Gemma on her best day. And well the bunnies were going to be raised to be the future leaders because I chose them. We were the top sector in the whole organization. The best."

Jax took over, "but we were also a family. Oliver served as our medic as well. Marion and Alannah took the bunnies under their wings, Gemma has always been great at cooking and sewing because she used to hang out with Amy so much. Drake and I were like the bodyguards and well Quinn was our leader of course."

Amy looked down at her hands then looked back up at the red ribbon in Quinn's hair.

"So that's where you got your ribbon from?" Quinn nodded and reached up to touch it.

"I thought you would've recognized it right away."

Amy giggled and shook her head.

"Wow, Quinn, you guys have been through so much and yet you all handle it like nothing is wrong." Shadow moved to stand next to Quinn and smiled softly down at her.

Quinn smirked back up at him, "Yeah well a little red and black flicky always told me 'keep your emotions to yourself' so I had a lot of practice."

Blaze laughed and smiled at Alannah who was re-braiding Vanessa's hair again.

"It has been a difficult road because we didn't have the expertise or gadgets that the old Freedom Fighters did but I think we've done pretty well on our own thanks to Julie-Su and Bunnie." Marion smiled and stroked Alexia's ears.

Sonic smiled as he studied the kids in front of him. They were all so strong and so willing to do anything necessary to stop Eggman. Kind of reminded him of another group of teenagers who gave their lives to fighting off evil.

He laughed at the thought, "I think you guys are doing just fine."

 _'Kay guys. Hopefully a long enough chapter for all of you. I dunno about the ending but my brain was kind of fried. And I wanted to finish this chapter on a happier note. Keep leaving reviews! Thanks!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally! It's done!_ _Sorry for the wait, work has been hectic lately._

 _here is ch. 11_

 _enjoy!_

Ken was usually a pretty reasonable guy. He had to be, seeing as he was going to be running a kingdom someday. He could handle a lot of things. But this was just ridiculous.

"Eliza, please stop pulling my shirt. I need to focus on these reports." He hadn't been lying when he told Quinn that the little monkey was unyielding in her request to be trained.

Said monkey widened her blue eyes and pouted, "Please, Kenny, I need to practice. It's been a whole day!"

"I understand that, Liza my love, but with Quinn gone, I have to help anyway possible and that includes looking at these reports and sorting through them for her. I have to call her later for a status update and you and I both know how Quinn gets when someone is late with their reports." he paused and they both shuddered.

She sighed and looked down sadly, "Okay, Kenny, I'll go bug Sandi for a little while. But later, you better be ready."

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "fine, you little beast, fine." She giggled and ran out of Ken's room and down the hall to Sandi's.

With his little distraction finally gone, he turned back to the paperwork but it was all in vain. The words of other Freedom Fighters and their missions all blurred together and his thoughts drifted off.

And landed on Quinn, as he knew they would.

Ken was praying that she was okay, wherever they were. He also really wished she had told him. Obviously, Quinn could take care of herself but that didn't ease Ken's nerves. He hoped that Jax was watching over her.

He smiled when he remembered her giggles from yesterday when he had called her. Sometimes, she could be so strange. Stoic and cold one minute, bubbly and warm the next. The contrast made his head spin.

Maybe he should call again, just to check up on her.

Ken flopped on his bed and sighed, scrubbing at his face with his hand.

He couldn't call her because his reports weren't done and that would be the first thing she asked him for. He had already delayed having to give them to her yesterday and that was just because Sandi dropped the L-bomb on Jax and completely took over Quinn's attention.

He groaned and rolled over. Why did Quinn have to care about Jax so much? If she could just fall in love with Ken then Sandi could have that annoying blue hedgehog and they could just go and be annoying together while Quinn and Ken ruled the Kingdom Acorn with their three kids. Two boys; Hugo and Nicholas and one little princess; Rosalyne. He sighed dreamily just thinking about it.

Their kids would be beautiful because their mother was beautiful and their father, well Ken had been told he was even more handsome than his father was at this age.

Everything would be perfect.

Except it wouldn't be, because no matter how much he dreamed, Quinn would always end up with Jax.

He sat up with a start as his communicator went off. He turned it on and Julie-Su's face popped up.

"Hey Ken, what are you doing?"

He held up the reports and grimaced, "If I don't get these done by the time Quinn calls again, she's going to end my existence."

Julie laughed, "yeah that sounds like Quinn. Listen, Bunnie, Antoine and I are going on a mission and we will be off grid for a few days. Three tops. Think you can handle things until one of us comes back?"

Ken laughed, "Of course Su. I'm not completely incompetent. All that I really have to do is make decisions and not let anyone die. Great practice for when I inherit the crown."

"Kenneth, this isn't a game. Please, if you don't think you can handle it, let me know. I can stay."

Ken snorted and rolled his eyes, "Have a little faith 'Su. Just because you chose Quinn over me, that does not mean I don't know to be a leader. Everything will be fine. Besides if anything major happens, I can always contact Quinn, right?"

Julie sighed, "Yes that is true. Alright, but be safe and stay hidden. You understand? There's no Quinn or me or even Jax to protect you guys if something happens this time."

"I think I can handle protecting my sisters, 'Su. Better than that loserhog could. Enough with the doubt please."

"Yeah, yeah. If I get back and our headquarters is in shambles, you won't have to worry about Quinn. Because _I'll_ be the one ending your existence." Ken gulped and Julie-Su laughed.

"What type of mission is this anyway, 'Su?"

"Antoine and Bunnie were on a scouting mission and far on the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins, they picked up a signal of major magnetic waves. It was faint, but it's all we have to go on right now."

Ken's eyes widened, "You think you found Eggman's base?"

"Yeah, the last one I told Quinn about was a false alarm, one of his old bases. I want to get these new coordinates for when her team gets back. Then we can scope out together and configure some type of plan. We are so close, Ken."

He bit his lip. Some part of him, a part deep down that longed to prove himself to everyone; his parents, his sisters, Julie-Su, the New Freedom Fighters, his soon-to-be Kingdom, his Quinn, begged to go along and help her. To be the one to defeat Eggman.

Have it all done before Quinn got home.

 _"Think of the hero you could be dubbed, Ken. Quinn would never reject you again if you helped find her parents. Your father would see that you can do anything. Your kingdom would remember you forever. You could even be a legend."_ That little voice whispered temptingly.

"Kenny, I know that look on your face, and don't even think about it. You are not coming along."

"Julie! C'mon, let me help you! I know I messed up before but please let me. I can do this. I need to do this."

"No, Kenneth. Don't you understand yet? This is not some game that we are playing. This is serious. A chance to save the whole Kingdom. The whole world even. Not for you to stroke your ego and get a chance to woo Quinn."

Ken scowled and looked away, his cheeks flushing red.

Julie-Su sighed, "I don't mean to be harsh, honey, but you have to grow up sometime. We are in the middle of a war, Ken. You should have learned a long time ago. This is why you couldn't be leader. I'm sorry. I love you kiddo, stay hidden and stay safe. Protect your sisters."

He sighed as well and looked back at her, looking thoroughly chastised, "you're right, I'm sorry. I forget sometimes what's really at stake and that's wrong. Everyone will be fine with me. I promise. Love you more, 'Su."

She signed off with a small smile and Ken flopped back onto his bed.

Julie-Su was right. Despite how much joking and playing there was around the headquarters and other bases, this was a very serious business. His parents' lives were at stake here. His whole Kingdom's lives. He needed to grow up.

 _"What would Quinn be doing right now to help Julie?"_ he pondered as he sat up. He groaned when he heard the papers shuffling under his weight.

Paperwork. Quinn would be doing paperwork.

* * *

"Quinzel, you have to wake up."

"Don't wanna."

"Q baby, gotta open those eyes and greet the world. You've been asleep too long."

"I said don't wanna, Jax"

"Look, babe, I don't like this either. I hate to see my poor Quinn do anything she doesn't want to, but Oliver and Tails need us out of the house today so we don't distract them."

"...Still don't wanna."

Oliver threw his hands up in frustration as their leader rolled over with a ghost of a smile on her face and curled around the pillow she had fallen asleep holding. She drifted off again and Jax smiled at how serene she looked.

"Come on, Oli, let her sleep in. She never gets to. I'll stay here and cart her off to the picnic when she is more refreshed."

Oliver scowled. "Don't be loud." he hissed as he turned and stomped down the stairs into the workshop where Tails and Cream were waiting for him.

"Yeesh, lighten up a little, buddy!" Jax called after him.

Everyone had woken up at the crack of dawn (not really the crack of dawn, more like 9:30, but Shadow was a drama queen and declared it as such) and had been forced to find an activity to keep them out of the house while Tails, Cream, and Oliver worked.

Amy had chosen to spend a day at the lake so they all packed up a lunch and headed off.

Quinn was the only one who refused to go and while Shadow would've gladly forced anyone else to get up and go no matter what, there was just something about the way the hedgegirl looked while sleeping.

Peaceful, gentle, happy and relaxed. A few things he was sure she hadn't experienced in so long. It made her look younger and Shadow couldn't bear the thought of forcing her awake. So he gruffly stated for them all to leave her be and she would join them when ready. Jax, of course, opted to stay behind and take her when she was ready.

He sat next to her head and smiled as he played with her soft quills. The events from yesterday playing over and over in his head. They had almost kissed, _again!_

Then stupid Eggman had come and ruined everything.

"Jax..." a soft whisper broke him from his sulking and he looked down at Quinn. Her eyes were still closed and her mouth was slightly open.

Hmm, maybe he was hearing things.

"No, Jax, no." Quinn suddenly gave a sharp cry and stretched her arms out in front of her, her hands making a grabbing motion as though she was reaching for something just shy of her grasp.

"Q? You awake?" He whispered. Dumb question, she was obviously having a nightmare.

"Mom! Dad! Mario! Please stop. Please, no!" she started crying and twisting and turning, getting tangled in the sheets.

"Quinn, wake up, love." Jax was now standing over her with a worried expression. He put his hands on her shoulders to hold her down and stop her from swinging around.

"No! Let me go! Don't hurt them! Please. Ken! Gemma! Oliver! No!" Quinn shrieked this time and, before Jax had time to react, she swung her fist up and clocked him on the side of his head. Hard.

Dammit, Quinzel Rose was strong as hell.

"Oof," Jax released her and stumbled to the ground as she sat up, panting hard, eyes wild and darting and quills sticking up in every direction.

"Jax!" she cried out, her arms still outstretched in front of her, her head swiveling around as she searched for him. He looked at her from the floor and noticed her eyes were still dark and heavy with sleep. The poor thing wasn't fully awake yet.

"I'm here, Q baby, I'm here." he jumped up and wrapped his arms around her, rubbing her back as she started to sob. He blinked back the stars that had popped into his vision as soon as he stood up.

Her sobs subsided after a few seconds and she was just sniffling, slowly coming back from what ever nightmarish place she had been stuck in.

"Holy hell, Quinn, you have a mean right hook. Anyone ever tell you that?"

Quinn pushed Jax away with a shaky laugh and scrubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry for hitting you, J, are you okay?" He waved away her concern then grasped her chin softly and searched her eyes, ignoring the burning blush on both their cheeks.

"Are you okay?" he whispered and she nodded, her eyes never leaving his and then her hands were trailing softly up his arms and his were tracing down her sides and they both stopped. Her hands on the back of his neck and his on each side of her waist.

Jax felt as though he could see the future whenever he looked into those ruby red eyes. And in a way, he could. Well, he could see their future. He would never tell her that because she was nothing like other girls. Whereas any other girl, take Sandi for example, would've swooned and begged him to marry them on the spot, Quinn would tease him and laugh. She wouldn't be harsh but she wouldn't entertain the idea either.

Or would she? It was moments like these that made Jax question everything about himself, Quinn and their relationship. While she made it clear she did have feelings for him, she also made it clear that she wasn't ready for him yet.

So where did that leave Jax? Where did they stand? She got angry when he talked to Sandi but when it came to any other FF girls talking or flirting with him, she shrugged it off. She was confusing. Girls were confusing.

And then suddenly, he was brought back to his senses when he felt something soft nudge against his nose. And he remembers that she is worth the confusion.

He blinked and her eyes were closer and she was closer and the red was fading, being replaced with the soft peach color of her eyelids as she closed her eyes and she was only a breath away and he was oh, so ready to finally claim this kiss and to claim this girl and to show her just how much he wants her, how much _he loves her._

"Hey, Quinn are you - ?" the question died in Oliver's throat as he stood in the doorway and watched the two hedgehogs freeze then scramble up from their positions on the couch.

"Hey, Oliver, sorry for sleeping in. Um, I'm gonna go shower." Quinn dashed past him and down the hall towards the room that held all the girls' clothes.

The kitsune's gaze followed her down the hall then he turned and fixed Jax with a smug grin. The navy blue hedgehog merely pouted back at him.

"You have, like, the worst timing, Oliver. Seriously, the worst." he grumbled as he stepped past the smug fox and trudged downstairs to wait for Quinn. Oliver laughed then turned and followed him, humming a wedding march the whole way down.

.

After about 30 minutes and a whole lot of teasing looks from Oliver and Cream directed at the pouting Jax, Quinn came downstairs. Her blush had long since faded and was replaced with a serene smile. She was pulling her hair up halfway and seemed to be humming.

She stopped at the bottom step with a bewildered glance around the workshop.

"Where is everyone?"

Jax sighed and stood up, "We got evicted for the day." he gestured with his thumb to the three braniacs standing next to the half built replica of Oliver's teleportation device.

"So, everyone is at the lake for the day." Cream piped up with a sweet smile and Quinn smiled her thanks.

"So is that where we are heading?" she extended her hand to Jax and laughed at his surprised look. When he didn't take it, she wiggled her fingers. The action broke him out of his stupor and he flashed her a bright, wide smile and nodded and linked his fingers with her.

"Hey, be careful on your way there you two. Should I call Sonic or Amy back here? You guys really shouldn't be anywhere alone." Tails called out to them as they made their way outside.

"Don't worry about it Tails, Amy gave me the directions. I can just run there." Jax grinned and scooped Quinn up. Instead of getting angry like usual, she flashed Tails a smile and thumbs up.

Without another word, they were off through the trees.

While he ran, he let his mind wander. The last few days, he and Quinn seemed to be getting closer than they had ever been before. He cast a quick look down at her. She was leaning against his chest, completely relaxed.

As though feeling his eyes on her, Quinn looked up with a small smile and a quick wink before turning her head forward and watching the scenery.

He smiled and looked up, leaping over a rock and laughing at Quinn's squeal of surprise.

"Jaxper, please! Watch where you are going!" Jax laughed and pulled her against him tighter.

At the sound of his laugh, Quinn glared up at him, ready to chastise him. The sight of his smile stopped her and she leaned against his chest, gazing up at him with a goofy smile of her own.

She had almost kissed him. Again. That's like three times in two days? Closer than she's ever allowed herself to get to him before. And she knew it was wrong. What was it about this place that made her so _reckless_? With his feelings and with her own. Was it because Julie had mentioned finding Eggman's base meaning they were so close to winning.

Or was it that she was simply tired of waiting? Tired of putting Jax aside. Tired of being unhappy. Jax made her happy. Even when she wouldn't admit it, Jax made everything worth fighting for.

Yes, so did her family. And as long as she lived, she would fight for her family. But she was also fighting for him. The mantra she had followed, ever since that fateful day Eggman had captured both Jax and Ken.

Her worst fear had come true. Another person she loved had been taken and she had felt so powerless. It could have been any of her team and she would've gone crazy with worry and done all she could to save them.

The mantra echoed in her head as she remembered pieces of the battle coming in quick flashes.

 **FLASH**

 ** _Getting the distress call on her communicator from Jax because Ken was to proud to call for help but Jax trusted Quinn._**

 _You do it for him._

 **FLASH**

 ** _Hiding in the shadows and seeing Jax and Ken, suspended over a vat of boiling oil, struggling to get free._**

 _And you would do it again._

 **FLASH**

 _ **Attacking all the robots she could take down, only seeing red, red, and more red. How dare Eggman touch any of her team.**_

 _You do it for him._

 **FLASH**

 ** _Freeing both boys and still seeing red because how dare they get themselves caught and in danger._**

 _That is to say -_

 **FLASH**

 ** _Crying with relief when they are finally safe and holding on to her friends, her team, her family. Vowing to forever keep them safe, no matter the cost._**

 _You'll do it for them._

She sighed softly. That had been such a scary moment for her. That mantra had never meant more to her than in that moment.

Julie-Su had taught it to her on her first day of training. When she had relayed to her mentor about wanting to protect her little brother. At first, _him_ had referred to Marion.

 **FLASH**

 ** _"I want to fight, Julie-Su, I need to fight. For him. For them. But I'm scared. What if I can't do it."_**

 ** _The lavender echidna smiled softly and placed her hand on Quinn's shoulder_**

 ** _"I know Quinn, I was like you once. Scared and unsure. But I had motivation that made me the fighter I am today." She smiled sadly and her eyes misted over with a memory Quinn couldn't see but was almost certain it had to do with Knuckles._**

 _"You do it for him."_

 _ **Quinn nodded and got into position.**_

 _"And you would do it again. You do it for him - that is to say - you'll do it for them."_ _ **Julie gestured to the sidelines, where her team was sitting, watching eagerly.**_

 ** _"We are going to train with a sword today, alright Quinn? Then we can train without weapons since that seems to be more your style. Plus, swords don't do much against robots, but you'll be deadly against any of his minions. I don't know much about Chaos Energy, so hopefully your dad taught you enough on how to work with it."_**

 ** _Quinn nodded again and flexed her fingers around the hilt of the sword._**

 _"Keep your stance wide. Keep your body lowered. As you're moving forward, balance is the key."_

 ** _Quinn stumbled and Julie swung the sword, stopping just by her neck. Quinn gulped and Julie smiled then stepped back._**

 _"Right foot, left foot. Now go even faster. And as you're moving backwards._ _"_

 ** _Quinn danced backward as Julie advanced on her. The hedgegirl shot a look at Jax, her nerves mounting. Jax flashed her an encouraging smile._**

 _"Keep your eyes on me." **Julie reminded her, causing Quinn to look back at her.**_

 ** _Quinn took a deep breath,_** _"Keep my stance wide."_

 _"Good!"_ ** _Julie-Su whispered._**

 _"Keep my body lowered."_

 _"Right!"_

 _ **Quinn cast her eyes back to Jax and flashed him a nervous smile of her own at his shout of encouragement,**_ _"As I'm moving forward -," **Suddenly Julie-Su's sword clashed against her's and it was sent flying to the ground.**_

 _"Concentrate! Don't you want him to live?!" **Quinn took another deep breath and steeled herself. She ducked under Julie's sword and rolled, grabbing the sword and jumping up into a defense pose once again.**_

 _"Right foot, left foot." **Quinn braced herself as Julie-Su came at her.**_

 _"Yes, **Quinn** , but put your whole body into it." **She hit Quinn's shoulder with the butt of her sword and sent her sprawling.**_

 ** _The black/pink hedgegirl wasted no time jumping back up. She grit her teeth and her eyes flashed with determination._**

 _ **Julie-Su put her sword down and strode towards the panting hedgegirl. She put her hands on her shoulders,** "Everything you have, everything you are, you've got to give. On the battlefield, when everything is chaos and you have nothing but; the way you feel, your strategy and your mind, you just think about the life you'll have together after the war." **She whispered, her eyes still sad and misty and Quinn wished desperately to see what she was seeing. To know what memory Julie-Su drew on for strength.**_

 **FLASH**

Quinn was suddenly brought back to the present as she and Jax went flying through the air. Jax curled his body around hers as they bounced so she only felt the bouncing and none of the rocks cutting into her back that Jax was no doubt feeling.

They slammed to a stop against a tree.

"Jax, what in the hell happened?!" Quinn sat up and pushed his body off of hers.

"Ohohoh, what have we here? The little hoglets wandered away from the pack. Too bad, kiddies." Eggman answered her question for her. He was floating there only a few yards away, behind about fifteen robots.

Quinn grimaced. Great, so much for a vacation.

"Jax."

Silence.

"Jaxper," she tried again, whispering out of the side of her mouth.

When he didn't respond, she turned her head to look at him.

He was laying sprawled out on the ground behind her, eyes closed and breathing deeply. The fall must have knocked him out cold.

Quinn growled, she was no fool. She knew when she was outnumbered and when she could win. She was smart, not proud and right now the odds weren't looking to great for either of them. However, her infamous Rose temper was starting to take over as her vision tinged red.

How dare they hurt her Jax. Again.

Quinn smirked, they were gonna pay. She raised her communicator to her face and, without taking her eyes off of Eggman, she sent out a distress signal to her brother with her coordinates.

There, now she wouldn't be outnumbered.

 _And then you do it for him._

She made her fighting stance and her smirk widened, "Oh you wanna go, Egghead? Let's go." she growled.

Eggman chuckled, "Foolish girl, you are just like your mother. Amy Rose, am I right? Hot-headed and rash. Senseless " Quinn blinked in surprise and her guard faltered briefly. She regretted the action immediately as a robot rammed into her and slammed her into the tree again.

"How did you know she was my mother?" Quinn growled, getting to her feet. She kicked the robot back and it flew in to three more behind it. They skidded in to a tree and exploded.

Eggman didn't even wince, he merely shrugged then grinned evilly, "Just a guess." Then he looked down to his robots, "Destroy her and capture Sonic's mutant spawn back there."

"I don't fucking think so, fat man." Quinn spit out, pulling out her Piko Piko hammer. While she didn't like to use it much in battle, it came in handy during bigger fights.

 _That's how you know you can win._

The rest was a blur and all she could recall was the end. Or at least what she thought had been the end.

She had taken out a lot of Eggman's robots but it seemed as though they kept coming. Three robots backed her into a tree and she watched with horror as Eggman dropped a cage on Jax's sleeping form.

"Jax!" she screamed, feeling tears gathering in her eyes. One of the robots knocked her to the ground and raised it's arm and she was unnerved to see a hacksaw at the end of it, coming closer to her face. She turned her eyes away and watched as Eggman's cage lifted in the air.

 _You do it for them - that is to say - you do it for him._

She squeezed her eyes shut and was ready to give in to the black brimming at the corners of her eyes.

 _"I am so sorry I failed you, Jax."_

"Oh, you started the party without us, Eggy? How rude."

Quinn had never been more happy to hear that cocky voice.

The robots were suddenly swept away from her in a swing of a red and gold and the last thing she saw were wide green eyes full of concern before black completely took over her vision.

* * *

 _"Please be okay. Please be okay. Please."_ Amy thought to herself as they ran through the door of Tails workshop.

He dropped his screwdriver in surprise as Sonic sped past him and up the stairs, Shadow right behind him.

"What happened?" Tails stood up and looked at Blaze, who had her arm around Alannah's shoulders.

Blaze sighed and steered Alannah over to a work bench and sat her down, Silver took a seat next to her and smiled kindly at the purple hedgecat.

Without waiting for an explanation, Oliver sprinted up the stairs with the rest of the group hot on his heels. Tails turned to watch them then turned back to Blaze, raising his eyebrow.

"We were at the lake when Marion got a distress signal on his communicator from Quinn. She had sent out her coordinates and simply said for him to get help. When we got there ... when we got there, Eggman had Jax in a cage and Quinn was surrounded by robots. It looked as though she had managed to take out most of them but she a wound on the back of her head that Amy figures she got from being thrown into the tree she was backed up against. There was a robot with a hacksaw looming over her - where Eggman got that idea from, I'll never know - and it seems we got there just in time. If we had been even a second late -," she trailed off and frowned and Tails nodded.

"Well let's go upstairs and check out the damage." he said with a small smile.

"You go ahead, we are going to talk to Alannah," Silver said.

"Alright," and with that Tails went upstairs.

"You alright, kiddo?" Silver whispered softly.

Alannah sighed and ran her fingers through her bangs. When they had arrived in the midst of the fight, Alannah had freaked out something terrible. Without a warning, she had set most of the robots on fire and had sent them flying through the air and towards Eggman's eggmobile. It was only sheer luck that Silver managed to stop them in time from actually killing Eggman.

Eggman was evil. Silver was not.

"Yeah, I'm okay. I'm sorry for my outburst. I am usually so calm and collected in battle but I was so scared, seeing Quinn incapacitated that way. She's like my big sister and I couldn't bear to lose her. None of us can. I just got scared. I am so sorry. I reacted like a monster." She buried her face in her hands and Silver frowned at Blaze over her head. Blaze smiled back softly and hugged Alannah to her.

"You are not a monster, Lana. You were scared and you reacted. You're quick reaction probably saved Jax. If you hadn't throw those robots, Eggman wouldn't have been surprised and he wouldn't have dropped the cage. We would have saved Quinn and not Jax. I understand it scared you to feel like that but please do not think you are a monster. You actually have better control over your powers than I did when I was younger. But you have no one to teach you how to control them. Don't worry, you'll get your parents back soon. We are going to help you all."

Alannah looked up in surprise, "you are gonna go back with us? How?"

Silver simply winked and brought his finger up to his mouth. "Don't tell Quinn. It's a surprise we've been discussing."

The young hedgecat smiled gratefully at Blaze and Silver, "Thank you so much," she grabbed them both in a hug then jumped up. "C'mon let's go see how Quinn and Jax are feeling!" Without waiting for them, she turned and ran up the stairs.

Silver smiled as he watched her go, "She's a alot like you, Blaze. It will never fail to surprise me."

Blaze laughed and stood up, "Yes, she's a lot like you too, Silver. The caring side of her anyway. She has a big heart," she flashed Silver a small smile, "just like you. I'm sure the other Us would be very proud of her."

Silver flushed and let out a small chuckle, "Yeah, well I am proud of her. In some strange way, she is _our_ daughter."

Blaze pursed her lips and started walking up the stairs slowly. She stopped at the very top and turned back to Silver, who was standing near the bottom, looking up at her.

"Yes, that is true. Makes me believe that the other me has good taste. I may take a leaf or two from her book."

Silver's jaw dropped and Blaze let out a peal of laughter then turned and stepped inside the living room.

"Hey- Wait - Blaze what does that mean?" Silver howled as he ran up the stairs after her.

* * *

 ** _"Quinn, you have to keep going. You can't give up." Julie- Su helped the hedgegirl to her feet and Quinn scowled._**

 ** _"I can't do it, Julie! I'm not strong enough. I don't know what I'm doing. Ken was right. Besides, everything hurts. You are too strong for me. Which means robots will be even worse." she started to stomp away._**

 ** _She stopped when she saw Jax. He and Ken were on the other side of the field, doing some sparring of their own. Both boys refused to spar with Quinn because they didn't want to hurt her. Idiots._**

 ** _He was dodging and hitting and spinning and he looked like he knew exactly what he was doing. Probably because he did. His dad trained him. He could do it. He was Jaxper the Hedgehog. Son of Sonic the Hedgehog. He didn't need some girl like Quinzel Rose protecting him._**

 ** _"Quinn?" she heard a whisper from behind her. She turned and smiled at her brother. She had forgotten he and Alannah were also out on the field that day and had probably heard everything._**

 ** _If he did, he didn't show it. He simply lifted his hand and grabbed hers and squeezed it, gazing at her with his dark green eyes, full of warmth and love. Like their mother._**

 ** _"Don't give up Q. Mom and Dad are counting on both of us. I'm counting on you."_**

 ** _He dropped her hand and left a stunned Quinn behind to go finish his sparring with Alannah._**

 ** _When had he gotten so mature?_**

 ** _Quinn sighed and walked back to Julie-Su, who smiled._**

 ** _She took Quinn's hands in hers and said,_** _"Deep down, you know you weren't built for fighting. But that doesn't mean you're not prepared to try. What they don't know, is your real advantage," **She gestured towards Jax then to Marion,** "When you live for someone, you're prepared to die."_

 **FLASH**

"Quinn? Can you hear me?" the voice sounded faraway and watery. There was a bright light in her vision and it searing her eyes. She groaned and flailed around, trying to find the source of the light and shove it away.

"Whoa, Quinn, chill. You are going to break Tails' light and it's brand new. Like really new. He got it, what, yesterday?" came the same cocky voice from earlier.

"Sonic, shut up. That's not important right now." A soft girlish voice scolded

"Ye-ouch. That was rude, Ms. Rose."

"Oh, I'm sorry would you like a kiss to make you feel better." the girlish voice cooed mockingly.

"Actually, a kiss would be nice, yes."

"Argh, we do not have time for you two and your grody flirting. Quinn isn't opening her eyes!" That was Gemma.

"Well maybe if you weren't shining a bright ass light in her face like you did to me, she could open her eyes." at the new voice, Quinn's eyes flew open and she sat up, praying her mind wasn't playing tricks on her.

She was barely aware of the fact that she was laying on a bed in a room and that she was surrounded by everyone, minus Rouge, Knuckles and Drake who were all standing against the wall. The only ones trying to give her space. She was barely aware of the bandage wrapped around the back of her head (again).

All she was really aware of the boy sitting at her feet, looking just as haggard as she felt. Jax gave her a tired smile. "welcome back, babe. I was starting to miss that sparkling wit and dazzling personality. I haven't been told off for about 30 minutes. Was starting to get antsy."

She ignored his dry humor and threw her arms around him. His mouth fell open in shock as she grasped him against her.

"I was so worried. Thank Chaos you are safe." she sat back down and smiled at him and took the time to look him over. His quills were slightly ruffled and he had a bandage around the left side of his head, probably where that tree broke his fall. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged and smiled at her, "I've felt worse. Your hug helped some too, you know."

Quinn rolled her eyes then looked up at Shadow, "Eggman knows. About us. All of us. He knows who I am. He's after Jax."

Shadow nodded and helped her to her feet, "Yes, we figured that out during the fight. He kept trying to get to Jax. He wouldn't say what he wanted with him but Tikal heard him mutter 'Sonic's mutant spawn' under his breath."

Jax growled and stood up, "Why is that always my nickname? It was this Eggman calls me, the other Eggman, Quinn's dad," he grumbled. Tikal and Cream burst out laughing.

Gemma laughed with relief and threw her arms around Quinn, "I was so scared, Quinn! Wow you should've seem what Alannah did," the white echidna began dragging Quinn away, the bunnies just behind them and all three chattering Quinn's ears off.

The rest of the group trailed behind them and Amy announced she was going to make lunch again seeing how their lunch got left to the mercy of the ants at the lake. The guys decided to head back down to the workshop and discuss what their next move should be.

When he was sure Quinn was down the hall and pre-occupied, Jax let his smile slip and he sat down heavily on the bed. That wipeout had taken a lot out of him and while she wasn't heavy - at least not to him- Quinn's crashing into his chest had made it worse.

"Hey kid? You okay?" Jax startled and looked up. Sonic was gazing down at him, concern laced through his voice.

"Oh hah, yeah, I'm a tough one. It takes a lot more than some robots to take me down." Jax gave him a tight smile.

Sonic rolled his eyes and sat down next to him, "If there was any doubt you belonged to me, it's gone now. That is the exact same smile I give Amy when she's hovering and I'm injured. C'mon kid, spill. What's hurting ya? Tails will fix you up in a jiffy."

Jax waved off Sonic's concern, "just my chest. But nothing I can't handle. Trust me. I've had worse. Besides, I know when I need help. At least, I usually do."

Sonic raised his eyebrow but let the matter drop, "alright kid but if you change your mind, lemme know, yeah?" he rubbed his finger under his nose and Jax nodded.

Jax stood up and began to walk away when Sonic called him back, "hey, uh, Jax? I know you don't want to talk about it. But I am curious. Do you know anything about your mom?"

Jax froze by the door and began worrying his bottom lip. Why did his dad - in any universe- have to be so curious? Or nosy, like Amy used to call him.

Finally he let loose a sigh and moved to sit back down on the bed. He looked up and regarded Sonic curiously. The cobalt blue hedgehog was now staring straight ahead, a faint blush lingering on his cheeks.

Jax chuckled and looked forward too. "I don't really know anything about her. You - my dad- whatever- never told me much. I think the wound is still too fresh to get back into. All I know is she was beautiful. And smart. And apparently, very bossy and sassy. He said she cared about everyone and was always trying to make everyone else happy. But she was also shrewd and would do anything to get her way. Real hot and cold, y'know?"

Sonic nodded and tried to smile. He couldn't imagine falling in love with anyone but Amy Rose but this other girl sounded like a good choice as well.

"Well hey, I have some pictures. Hold on." he stood up and walked to the closet that currently housed all the backpacks. He rummaged through his dark blue bag and pulled out his photo album. He made his way back and plopped down next to Sonic.

For the next hour or so, he and Sonic went through the album. Jax would point out a picture and tell him the story or memory behind it and Sonic would howl with laughter.

Angel the Hedgehog was, indeed, beautiful. She was a soft, blue hedgehog with quills all turned down, just like Jax's and Sonic's. She also had thick fringe bangs like Alannah's and the sweet big brown eyes. Her smile lit up every picture and made Sonic's heart hurt.

Not because he would never know her. Or pick her over Amy. But because she seemed to make the other him very happy. He'd lost Amy and then he lost Angel.

"How sad," he murmured as Jax continued flipping pages. Jax didn't need to ask what he was thinking, because he already knew and he agreed.

"Yeah, it is sad. But my dad's pretty great and I have Amy, Aunt Rouge, Aunt Cream, and a whole slew of other 'motherly figures' so I'm not missing out too bad."

Sonic chuckled, "hey, why do you call all of them Aunt except for Amy?"

Jax blushed, "She told me I can't call her aunt when Quinn and I get married so I should break myself out of that habit. She was kidding, of course, but I took it to heart. So I call her and Shadow just Amy and Shadow."

Before Sonic could unleash his teasing upon poor Jax, Amy appeared in the door way and leaned against the door frame.

Her quills were mussed and she had flour on her cheek. Her green eyes were glittering with mirth and laughter and warmth and Sonic could've sworn he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

"Hey, boys, didn't you hear us calling for you? I made fried chicken and cake!"

Sonic scrunched his nose up, fried chicken was great but it wasn't exactly -,

"I also made chili dogs," Amy grumbled at both boys' expression.

"Aw, yeeeah. You rock, Amy! You totally have my blessing. You two better get married here." Jax whooped and dashed past Amy, towards the kitchen.

Sonic laughed and tried to fight back his blush, speaking of marriage before anyone was ready, he hadn't told Amy that he returned her feelings yet.

He stepped up to her and leaned against the other half of the door frame. He smiled down at her as she leaned her back against the door frame and looked up at him.

"Quite an eventful day, huh?" she asked with a smirk.

Sonic laughed and cupped her face with both hands. He used his thumb to absentmindedly wipe the flour from her cheek. "Yeah, but that's not unusual for us, is it?"

She had frozen beneath his hands and was now stretching up to meet him as he leaned down. Their noses touched and Sonic was thankful she was making this easy on him. He wasn't good with words and actions were always louder than words.

Her lips were so, so close and all he could smell was roses and strawberries and cherries and everything sweet and he wondered if maybe Amy tasted as sweet as she smelled. Oh, he couldn't wait to find out.

"AMY! YOU'RE CAKE IS BURNING!"

Amy yelped and ripped away from Sonic.

"Crap! Get it out! Don't let it burn, Rouge!" she wailed as she ran down the hall and towards the kitchen, their little moment broken by the only thing that mattered more to her.

Her baking reputation.

Sonic shook his head and laughed in exasperation as he followed her down the hall.

Was anything ever really easy?

 _Hey, Hey, Hey everybody! I'm so sorry this took so long. Like I said, work has been awful these past few months but I am going to_ _update as much as humanly possible._

 _As requested, more flashbacks!_

 _Will I ever let any of these poor kids kiss? No, probably not. ;)_

 _Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner._

 _Btw, any of you catch the reference that I threw in? Lemme know what you think!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Hiya guys! sorry for all the spacing out between chapters._

 _P.s. Thank you_ ** _sad little demon_** _for your constant reviews! they honestly help to keep me going with this story!_

 _And thank you to everyone else who has reviewed._

 _Anyways, here it is. Chapter 12!_

Once the whole burning cake debacle had been settled and everyone was seated in the living room with their chicken and chili dogs (in the case of two certain blue hedgehogs), Tikal brought up the one thing on everyone's minds.

"Guys, Eggman knows about the kids. He isn't just guessing. He _knows_. How did he figure it out?" she fretted, her eyes darting around as she inspected each of the children, as though worried they had disappeared in the time she had taken her eyes off of them. While none of them were really her's, they had all worked their way under her fur and nestled in her heart. Which wasn't strange considering the how big the peach echidna's heart was.

Gemma offered her a small smile and leaned over to pat her hand. Tikal had take over an armchair and Gemma was sitting just in front of her legs. "Don't fret so much Tikal. Mama always said, frowning gives you wrinkles. You may be ageless and immoral but that doesn't mean you can't get wrinkles."

Oliver, who was sitting next to her, snorted out a laugh, "Uh, Gem? I think you meant to say immortal not immoral."

Gemma wrinkled her nose, "Well, what's the difference? One letter?"

He chuckled and leaned over to whisper the definition of immoral.

The white echidna burst out laughing, "Oooh, sorry, Tikal! I'd guess Shadow would be the immoral one in the relationship, huh? Tikal is too innocent."

Shadow and Tikal's faces erupted in color while everyone else laughed.

"Careful, kiddo, Shadow doesn't take to kindly to anyone teasing him about his crush on Tikal. He gets angry." Knuckles chuckled.

"Besides, immoral means a lot of things. A lot of things Shadow isn't, by the way." Tikal stated vehemently.

Gemma snickered at her, "Geez, at least Tikal doesn't deny how she feels. Relax, Teeks, 'member what I said about wrinkles? I'm only playing with ya. Uncle Shadow really is a morally outstanding member of society. Like deep down anyway."

Shadow scoffed then looked at Rouge, "she's like you in more ways than I'd like to admit, you know."

Rouge winked, "the other me should be proud."

The white echidna on the floor held her fist out to Rouge, "oh, she so will be when we get her back!" she crowed as they fist bumped.

Cream giggled and spoke up from her spot next to Tails on the lounge, " Guys, let's not forget the matter at hand. Eggman. How did he find out about the kids?"

Tails sighed and flashed the twins, who were giggling and poking each other, a soft smile, "well, I mean, look at them. Between how defensive we acted with them the other day and how closely they resemble us all, it wouldn't take a genius to figure it out. He is a lot smarter than we give him credit for."

Rouge waved away his comment, "Yes, yes well that is all good and well but that doesn't exactly help us figure out what to do. How do we keep them safe and away from him?"

Quinn, who had been strangely quiet throughout the whole discussion, spoke up finally, "you don't." she stated simply.

Everyone turned to stare at her. Except Jax, who was seated next to her.

Despite being that the ones who had been attacked, they looked strangely at ease. Jax took his fork and started picking at Quinn's chicken. She scowled and pushed his fork away. Neither of them seemed bothered by the fact that they were being stared at.

"Lemme get this straight. You don't want us to protect you guys from Eggman?" Silver spoke slowly, thinking maybe her head injury was getting to her and making her say silly things.

Quinn, catching his tone of voice, looked up at him with narrowed eyes, "don't patronize me, Silver, I know what I said. I've fought Eggman before. Besides, I have a bone to pick with him." She leaned back serenely then scowled and smacked Jax's hand away as he tried to get another piece of chicken from her plate.

"Oh, and what bone is that?" Shadow raised his eyebrow at her, though he already had a pretty good idea of what it could be.

"He hurt Jax. You can't expect me to let him get away with that, can you?" She raised her eyebrow as well and her tone of her voice made anyone who was thinking of teasing her about her response, think twice.

She sounded so sincere. Jax ducked his head but nobody missed the warm blush spreading on his cheeks.

"It's simple," she continued, "next time we see him, I will be prepared and I will show him just who he is messing with."

Sonic opened his mouth but shut it as Amy nudged him. He turned his head and met her eyes. She smiled slightly.

"Don't underestimate her, Sonic, she's tougher than we give her credit for. Did you seen all those badniks? Only a few of us could have taken them on alone like she did. Even if it was only for a little while." Amy squeezed his hand and he nodded.

She was right. It seemed as though seeing Jax hurt had sent her into a frenzy of anger. She hadn't even given much thought to her own injuries. Still, the thought of someone else taking on Eggman, someone who was so like Amy, scared him. What if Eggman hurt her? He would never forgive himself if anything happened to someone so innocent when he could have prevented it. Besides the kids needed her. Her world needed her.

Sonic made a silent resolve to keep his eye on her next time Eggman was around.

Shadow nodded, looking slightly impressed by her declaration, "Well alright, but let's just hope we don't run into him again before we can get you kids home."

"Yeah, how is the machine coming along anyways, Tails?" Drake asked.

His eyes darted to Oliver, "Well, hard to say. A certain little fox got distracted the other day by a certain little echidna and got some of the equations wrong so now we have to go back and fix that little error. So give or take, 2 more days?"

Both Oliver and Gemma looked down, cheeks bright red.

"Hah, see Nessa. Brother does like Gemma. I told you!" Alexia crowed in delight. She stood up and began doing a little victory dance.

"Ew, don't brag, Lexi. It isn't very becoming of you, ya know?" Vanessa scowled and crossed her arms, looking away.

"Ness, don't pout. Its not Lexi's fault that your brother has a crush on Gemma." Jax said slyly.

Oliver blushed and avoided everyone's eyes. Gemma scowled and threw her communicator. Jax chuckled and stopped it in midair, the telltale bluish glow surrounding it.

"Stop using your stupid powers and take your beatings like a man." Gemma hollered, as she stood up and launched herself at the dark blue hedgehog.

Jax's eyes widened and he barely had time to cover his face before the smaller echidna was on him. There was chicken and mashed potatoes flying through the air and Quinn scowled as she yanked a glob of mashed potatoes from her hair.

"Get off of me, you mini she-devil!" Jax shrieked when Gemma bit on his ear and tugged. They went rolling away towards the other end of the living room.

Quinn rolled her eyes and Amy laughed, "This happen a lot?" the pinkette asked, jerking her thumb in the direction of the squabbling pair.

"You have no idea. They fight more than Gemma and I do." Alannah deadpanned, rubbing her forehead.

"Awe, does the kitty have a headache? Maybe Mario should give her a massage?" Gemma grinned devilishly. She and Jax had rolled up next to the hedgecat and hedgehog.

While her attention was diverted, Jax managed to toss her off and she landed in Marion's lap, much to Alannah's vexation.

"Oh why hello, Marion." The white echidna purred, fluttering her eyelashes. The gray hedgehog rolled his eyes, scooped her up in his arms, stood up and strode over to Oliver.

"I believe she belongs to you." he dumped her in Oliver's lap and Quinn bit back a laugh at the memory of when Drake had done it to her and Jax.

Oliver and Gemma's reactions were much different.

Oliver went stick straight, his brown eyes blown wide and full of anxiety. The poor kit wasn't used to being so close to his crush.

Gemma, on the other hand, curled into Oliver's lap and shot him a sly look.

"Alright, alright, enough teasing. The poor kid looks as though he forgot how to function." Knuckles laughed. He was sitting on the couch, facing the pair. He held his hand out and yanked Gemma to her feet.

She plopped down in between him and Rouge and slung her arms around them both.

"Alright. How about we talk about you two instead?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh no. Don't you dare start that." Quinn shot her a look.

"Start what, oh leader-mine? I simply wanted to ask few questions." the echidna giggled.

Knuckles flushed. Rouge simply leaned back and smirked with an air of repose, as though Gemma's questioning wouldn't get to her.

"You know what, Gemma Ruby. Your little matchmaking games."

Gemma snickered. "Oh honey. I only play matchmaking games with you and Ken. These two are well on their way to being in a relationship without my help. If they got together when Julie-Su was around, nothing can stop them."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "I mean it, Gem, drop it. No one likes their private life pried into. Especially not by intrusive, nosy little echidnas. Drake, control your sister please."

Drake held up his hands, "Sorry, Quinn. She doesn't listen to me." Ever the pacifist, Drake chose to stay out of anyone conflict unless absolutely necessary.

Huffing out a breath, she turned back the Gemma who had seemed to forget about her leader's warning and was now grilling Rouge.

"Have you kissed him yet?" She asked, her eyes glimmering with excitement.

Rouge smirked, "Nah, poor Knuckie would explode if I do that."

Knuckles shot her a glare that did not go unnoticed by the echidna in between them.

"Well, obviously, you have to make the first move. He's to dense to try it on his own."

Rouge laughed and ruffled Gemma's hair. She shot Knuckles a wink, "believe me kid, I'm working on it."

"Hey, Julie-Su, she's that echidna we saw the other night right?" Silver directed his question towards Quinn.

"Yes, that's correct."

"So, and no offense intended here Rouge, how did Knuckles choose Rouge over another echidna?"

Quinn tugged on her ear and glanced around at her team. They all cleared their throats and avoided each other's eyes.

"Oh, you guys all act as though it is some big scandal." Gemma scowled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. She turned to Silver.

"Well, it was kind of a big scandal, Gem." Drake scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Amy cocked her eyebrow. "What happened?"

"I mean it was big enough that even the Queen was involved." Marion continued.

"Oh, pfft. Sal was only involved be Julie is her friend." Gemma scoffed.

"What happened exactly?" Knuckles said, now more curious than annoyed.

Sighing, Gemma flopped back against the couch. "You see, my mom and dad weren't always together. They could rarely see eye to eye most of the time. In short, they kind of hated each other. Or so everyone thought. Dad had been left the responsibility of protecting the Master Emerald and mom always wanted it. Y'know, 'cause it was shiny and beautiful and everything? Well anyways, they always clashed over it and I guess that's probably when the attraction started?" Gemma glanced at Drake, who heaved a deep sigh and picked up where his sister left off.

"Dad had a mate, she was a lavender echidna by the name of Julie-Su. She was Queen Sally's best friend and a member of the Freedom Fighters. Dad and her were 'soulmates' ", he made the air quotations around the word and rolled his eyes, "anyways, Julie hated Mom. One, because she was a thief and two because she was a um, harlot?"

Rouge burst out laughing. "Wow she really couldn't stand me, huh?"

Gemma nodded, "Yeah, I think she knew, even then, that you could take dad away if you wanted to. And she was right, I guess. Anyways, from what Aunt Amy and Uncle Tails said, after a while of them being together Dad started acting really weird. Like shifty or whatever and Julie had this gut feeling something was up. So one day, she followed him when he said he was going for a walk and turns out he was meeting mom. She thought maybe they were just discussing something and she couldn't hear them from where she was hiding, so she decided to just wait. And watch of course."

"Not that it did her much good. All it did was break her poor little heart. They ended up, I dunno, kissing or whatever it is adulterers do," Drake winked at Knuckles, to show he was just messing with him, "Julie jumped out and announced her arrival and even gave him a chance to explain himself."

"Woo boy, and explain himself, he did. Told her that he didn't know exactly when it happened but that he had fallen for mom. I mean, they didn't give us all the juicy deets of the conversation so we had to draw our own conclusions just like you all will. But apparently, his confession wasn't good enough. Julie-Su was livid. So she did what any sensible, scorned woman would do." Gemma bit back her laugh at the next part.

"That very night, Queen Sally was having a dinner in honor of her engagement to King Khan and she invited all the Freedom Fighter's. And of course, it was going to be covered on Live TV. So, in front of everyone, Julie-Su ousted Mom and Dad."

Quinn laughed, "Yeah, I believe her exact words were, 'this cheating, lying sack of shit and his sleazy air-headed harlot.' My mom said it was the funniest thing she had ever seen. Of course, she didn't laugh at the time but when her and dad got home, they laughed for ages. She didn't think it was funny that Julie got hurt, because she and Julie-Su were really close. She did think it was funny that it took getting blasted on Live TV for Aunt Rouge and Uncle Knuckles to get together."

Marion snickered, "They even called up Uncle Knuckles and Aunt Rouge to laugh at them. But they didn't get told off like everyone else."

"Yeah because Aunt Amy was a saint and stuck behind them through everything. She didn't approve of how they hurt Julie-Su but she was happy to see them together. Uncle Shadow just didn't care." Gemma smiled at Amy who smiled back.

"Queen Sally was so angry that her friend was hurt, she almost banished them from the kingdom, remember?" Oliver chuckled.

"Wow, well if we can overcome that, we can overcome anything. C'mere Knuckie and gimme a kiss." Rouge puckered up and leaned across Gemma, who squealed and tried to wriggle away.

Knuckles huffed and pressed his hand to Rouge's mouth, pushing her away. "Stop it, batgirl. Just because it happened there."

"Oh trust me, it'll happen here too." Drake interrupted. He stood up and stretched before bending down to collect plates, "alright, kiddies, story time is over. Lexi, wash dishes. Nessa, you'll dry. Mario and Lana, you two supervise, please."

"Yeah, remember what happened last time? They almost flooded the bunker," Quinn laughed as she helped Drake gather the dishes.

She pushed them into her brother's hands and smiled at the scowling bunnies.

"We didn't do it on purpose, Quinn. Quit reminding us." Vanessa poked her side and skipped into the kitchen.

"You kids don't have to do that." Amy protested, trying to stop them from going into the kitchen.

"Yes we do. You have been housing and feeding us plus you bought us all clothes. The least we can do is pick up after ourselves." Alannah smiled at her.

"Yeah. Don't worry. Gem here is little housewife material. She cleans the bunker all the time. She can make sure we get it done right." Quinn ruffled her hair and Gemma giggled.

"Yeah, well, 'Su said being a harlot wasn't going to get me anywhere in life so I had to learn how to be a housewife."

Amy laughed and sat back on the couch, watching as Quinn herded her team into the kitchen.

After a few minutes of silence, in which everyone was presumably taking in the newest bout of information, Sonic spoke up.

"Soooo... No one is going to comment on the fact that Knuckles and Rouge are adulterers?" he snickered.

"Hey, shut it, hedgehog. You can't talk. You don't even get the girl. You lost her to your biggest rival." Knuckles chucked the remote at Sonic's head.

Sonic ducked and laughed, "Yeah. The other Sonic did that. This Sonic isn't as dumb, thank you very much." he replied smugly, wrapping his arm around Amy's shoulder.

Amy flushed red and was about to make a remark when the kids' communicators, which were laying by the TV, went off with loud, furious beeps.

Both Quinn and Oliver were in the room in a flash. They almost rivaled Sonic's speed. Almost.

Quinn got to her communicator first, just as the rest of her team wandered in, drying their hands and glancing wearily at the devices.

"When they beep, it can only mean bad news," Alannah murmured sullenly as she retrieved hers.

Gemma rolled her eyes, "all news to you is bad news, Alannah."

The purple hedgecat scowled but turned away so as not to incite a fight.

Quinn silenced the other communicators and then held hers up as the telltale face of the monkey prince popped up.

 _"Hello, love. How are you all doing?"_ Ken gave Quinn a smile that had Gemma swooning in the background. Rouge rolled her eyes and elbowed her in the side.

"We are doing fine, Ken. How is everything? Why did you call? Everything okay?" Quinn frantically searched the behind him, as though hoping to pick out whatever may be wrong.

Ken laughed, _"'course everything is fine, love. Maybe I just called to see your beautiful face. It has been three days, Quinn."_

Jax grit his teeth, "Maybe, you keep talking to her like that and I'll pound your face in, monkey boy."

 _"Oooh, what's the matter, Jaxy? Don't like a little healthy competition?"_

"Please. There is no competition." Jax snorted. He wasn't going to tell Ken what Quinn had told him the other day. That was up to Quinn to do and she wouldn't embarrass him in front of everyone.

"Girls, girls please. You're both pretty. Now seriously Ken, what's up?" Quinn rolled her eyes and fixed the monkey prince with a stern look.

He simply chuckled as though her anger amused him. That was another of Ken's flaws when it came to Quinn. Despite how much he saw her train, he still didn't take her seriously. Underestimating Quinn was a huge mistake.

 _"Fine, fine. Since there has to be an ulterior motive than me just wanting to talk to my favorite girl, I'm calling to give you status updates."_

Quinn sighed and plopped down on the couch, next to Amy but she kept her just out of view so that Ken wouldn't be able to see her. She would explain everything to him when they got back. For now, it would just be too much of a headache.

"Alright, shoot."

He nodded and held a stack of papers to his face and began reading.

 _"Sectors 13 and 14 reported that their recon missions were a success. They also managed to evacuate 3 of the 5 villages to the east of the kingdom that Eggman was targeting before he found you all. Tabby and Leo were able to sift through the remains of your bunker and pick out various items that survived the explosions. Among the list were; several of your photos including the big one of your parents that you all kept in the dining room, odds and ends of weapons and weapon prototypes that Oliver was working on along with blue prints that weren't to badly burnt, several maps of the areas and sectors that we are lucky Eggman didn't spot, and both your's and Oliver's laptops."_

At that, Oliver gave a whoop of joy and began bouncing in delight.

"Oh, thank Chaos! I was so hoping our laptops survived. We didn't have time to grab them before we left." Quinn sighed then smiled at Oliver who was now doing a little dance.

Ken nodded at that then shifted his papers, _"Also, Julie, Bunnie and Antoine are off on a mission. She didn't tell me what they were doing exactly."_

Quinn narrowed her eyes at that, "Really? They didn't tell you anything? I find that hard to believe."

 _"Well believe it, Quinn. Though I'm pretty sure it had something to do with Eggman."_

"Ohoho, look at you, Mr. Deductive Reasoning. I dunno why you are going to be king, Kenny boy, you'd make a right fine detective." Jax scoffed.

Ken scowled, _"At least I'm capable of helping Quinn. What can you do, besides run your mouth, Jaxy?"_

 _"Keeeeennyyyyy!"_

Jax's retort died on his tongue as he winced from the high squeal that emitted from the speaker. Signalling someone else had entered Ken's room or wherever he was sitting to have this conversation.

Beside him, Quinn tensed up and he cursed under his breath. He hadn't had a chance to talk to Sandi about the "I love you" incident from the other day.

 _"Oh, is that my darling Jaxper? How are you, my sweet?"_ Sandi cooed. She pushed Ken out of the way and yanked his communicator from his hands. She then scowled at Quinn.

"Sandra." Quinn said shortly with a sharp nod of respect. She didn't like the princess but that didn't mean she was going to give her the satisfaction of getting under her skin.

Sandi stuck her nose up at Quinn, " _Oh, hello Quinn."_

Then she shot Jax a smile that he figured was supposed to be flirty. But after seeing all of Quinn's sly smiles and casual winks, it didn't effect him any. Quinn was a much better flirt and she didn't even have to try.

 _"Are you coming home yet, Jaxy? I'm getting so awfully lonely here."_ Sandi dropped her voice in an attempt to sound seductive. If anything, she sounded like she needed to clear her throat.

Quinn's teasing voice was far more seductive.

Okay, that wasn't fair. He couldn't just let Sandi flirt with him while he had Quinn all over his mind.

It was especially mean to compare them.

"Alright, chill out there Princess Promiscuous. There are kids in the room." Quinn's sharp voice cut through his thoughts and he realized that everyone in the room was staring at him. He was wondering why when it hit him. He had been thinking about Quinn so that meant he'd had that dreamy look on his face but he had staring at Sandi.

He shot Quinn a sheepish shrug and she responded by rolling her eyes and standing up. She tossed him the communicator and strolled over to the window to look out. Obviously to give him a semblance of privacy.

As though there weren't other people in the room.

He looked around pointedly, and the others in the room stood up and filed out with similar looks of bemusement and concern.

When Quinn made to leave, he held his hand out to her. She looked at him then moved back to her window.

Finally, he turned to the chipmunk who had been waiting patiently with a bright smile on her face.

"Heh, hey Sands. How are ya?" he rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

 _"Oh I am just fine, Jaxy. But I do miss you terribly. There is no one around to tell me silly jokes and make all of this seem easier to deal with."_ She let her smile fall and she looked down sadly.

Quinn jerked her head around, her eyes wide with surprise at the chipmunk's words. Then they softened and met Jax's gaze.

She didn't say anything vocally but her eyes spoke volumes.

 _ **"Let her down easy, Jaxper."**_

Jax sighed then smiled softly at Sandi who had looked up at his sigh.

"Hey don't be too sad, Sands, we will all be home soon and with a wild story to boot. We will talk so much, you'll be sick of hearing my voice."

Sandi giggled, _"I could never be tired of your voice Jaxy."_

He chuckled uncomfortably, "Listen, Sandi, about the other day. Y'know, the whole 'I love you' thing. "

She titled her head, her baby blue eyes big and questioning. She looked just like little Eliza sometimes.

This was going to hurt him way more than he was ready for.

Still Sandi deserved to know the truth.

"You do know I meant that I love you in the same way I love Gemma and Lana and the twins and Eliza. . .right?"

Sandi pulled a deep breath then looked away. She began worrying her bottom lip and Jax scrunched his shoulders up to brace himself against the wails that were no doubt going to erupt from her.

After a few seconds, she sighed and turned back. Her eyes were streaming with tears and her lip looked as though it was bleeding from how hard she was biting it.

Still, she fixed Jax with a calm sort of smile that didn't touch her eyes and he had never felt more guilty in his life.

 _"Thank you for clearing that up for me Jaxy. I'll let you guys go now. Give the bunnies my love, please?"_

Jax heart fell, "Wait, Sands -,"

She shook her head sharply, her auburn curls bouncing around her head. Her bottom lip was trembling.

 _"I'll see you when you get back. I can't wait for that story. Love you Jax. Get back to us soon okay? Be safe."_

Jax nodded in understanding. She was trying to keep him from the storm of tears that was threatening to erupt. That made him hurt even more.

She had gone through so much. They all had. She deserved to be happy but Jax knew that could never be with him.

"Love you too Sands. Be safe." With that, he cut off the transmission and sighed wearily.

It was quiet and still in the room and he all but forgot Quinn was in there, he was so wrapped up in his own thoughts.

How could Sandi just know she loved him? How could she just declare it like that?

How could he hurt her like that? Sandi was like his baby sister. But she would never see him that way.

She was going to have to watch him marry Quinn and have kids with her and all the while, she would still hold that pain inside of her.

"Chaos." he breathed out softly, cradling his head in his hands.

Suddenly there was a shift of weight next to him and he was swept up in the aroma of cherries and mint and honey and everything warm and comforting.

Quinn.

He peeked out from his hands and she was sitting next to him, staring up at the ceiling.

As though she felt his gaze, she turned and quirked a half smile at him. The she held out her hand to him.

There no words needed between them as he leaned back next to her and placed his hand in hers. She locked their fingers together then stared down down at their hands, her smile soft and serene. She squeezed his fingers slightly and he reveled in the warmth and comfort they brought him.

Quinn turned her eyes up to meet his and smiled then leaned her forehead against his causing him to emit a quiet gasp of surprise. The dark hedgehog rarely initiated any kind of intimacy between them.

Then, he felt it. The spark, the warmth that passed between them whenever they were close like this. Signalling something was going to happen.

He leaned forward to close the fingertip of distance between their lips. His senses were overloaded on Quinn. All he could feel was her nose brushing against his, her fingers squeezing his in anticipation, her warm breath washing over him.

All he could smell was the mint and cherries scent that always emitted from her.

Her lips brushed against his and he shivered from how soft and warm they felt.

"Hey guys! Amy fixed us up some cookies so are you guys -," Silver's voice, who, in turn, trailed off in surprise.

Quinn pulled away and blinked rapidly at Jax, her cheeks burning with embarrassment.

"Did I interrupt something? Because, I can go. It's no biggie, really." Silver spoke up after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Quinn jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Um no. You're okay. I should go. Yeah, I'm gonna go. Cookies, how yummy." she spoke quickly, before getting up and running down the hall. Opposite direction of the kitchen.

A door slammed and Jax groaned.

He fell face first into the cushions. "Silver, you suck."

Silver laughed, "Sorry man, but I've been trying to kiss Blaze for years. You'll get your chance soon."

Instead of offering him a reply, he merely glared at him and growled.

Silver rolled his eyes, "Come on, Amy has a whole bunch of cookies to indulge your sorrows in, you poor soul."

He stood up and slouched towards the door, "I hate this stupid dimension. This is the most times I've ever gotten a chance to kiss Quinn and each time, they have been interrupted."

Silver laughed and clapped a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, buddy, that happens."

* * *

Quinn heaved herself across Tails' bed and stared out the window. That was the fourth time she had almost kissed Jax.

The fourth freaking time!

In two days!

She was sick of this stupid dimension. It was playing games with her mind.

Back in Knothole, she knew her responsibilities and what she had to do.

It wasn't easy, but it made sense.

Here everything was upside down, topsy-turvy and the worst part was, she liked it.

She liked being this close to Jax, her best friend, the one she could always count on.

She liked seeing him happy and safe and staring at her with those big, warm chocolate brown eyes.

Quinn grabbed a pillow and shoved her face into and screamed, unaware of the door opening behind her.

Amy leaned against the door and laughed at the sight. How many times had she thrown herself onto a bed and screamed into a pillow because of Sonic.

These darn Blue Blurs would be the death of them both.

Sighing, she made her way over to where Quinn was laying now just face down on the pillow. She sat down next to her and waited.

"What do I do, Amy?" Quinn sighed, sitting up.

Amy laughed and leaned back on her palms.

"I know it's hard Quinn, because you aren't used to these feelings or going through these types of things. But its worth it, honey. I promise. It's going to get scary because of the fight against Eggman but I can tell that by the way you two look at each other, neither of you will ever be alone. You will have each other. Consider yourself lucky Quinn, you have a guy that shows you exactly how he feels."

Quinn laughed and tugged on her quills. "Yeah, I guess you're right Amy. Thank you. Wait, how did you know I was in here?"

Amy winked, "A little blue bird told me that he was worried about you and exactly what happened to make you run away in fear."

Quinn groaned and elbowed the giggling pink hedgehog.

"Enough, enough. Why must you tease me?"

Amy laughed and poked her side, "Because you're my daughter."

"Not your daughter, exactly."

"But still my daughter. Deal with it Quinnie." Amy smirked in triumph before standing up and sauntering away.

At the door, she called over her shoulder, "you're not coming? I made more cookies."

Quinn jumped up and flipped over the bed.

Quinn really, really missed her mom and her mom's cookies.

* * *

 _Jesus. Finally!_

 _I know, I know what you guys are thinking._

 _"TWO MONTHS FOR THAT?!" Bear with me, guys, I am trying.  
_

 _Thank you, to those of you who are still around. And to those of you who are newer to the story and aren't familiar with my random updates: I'm sorry._


	13. Chapter 13

_I know what you are thinking. Two chapters in one week?! what's going on?!_

 _Well I already had this one written out, it was originally going to be chapter 12_

 _however, there were still a few questions unanswered that I had to make up for. Plus I just wanted Quinn and Amy to have a talk._

 _Okay enough rambling. Enjoy!_

 _p.s. I don't know exactly what happened that this chapter was deleted? maybe I did something._ _Anyways , here ya go._

~Normal P.O.V

Lights flashed on harshly and Sonic found himself momentarily blinded. He blinked a few times and the world came back into focus. He scowled at the dark figure in front the cell bars.

Bokkun.

"What do you want, lapdog? It's only been five days since your last visit. Is it getting boring running around for Eggman all day? Need some new company?" Sonic croaked out, wincing at how his voice sounded. His throat was so dry.

The dark robot smirked, "Oh I wouldn't be so rude, rat. Remember the last time you bad-mouthed me? I'm sure Shadow wouldn't appreciate his wife getting punished again because you couldn't keep your mouth shut."

Sonic snarled under his breath but otherwise kept quiet. He remembered all to well what had happened last time.

It had been almost a year ago, back when they still had some fight left in them. Sonic had teased Bokkun mercilessly about his crush on Cream and no amount of beatings would make him stop. Sonic had resolved to taking little victories where he could get them and that included humiliating Bokkun in front of the rabbit. Nothing made his taunting cease, until Eggman decided to play the Amy Rose card.

While his feelings for the pink hedgehog had obviously diminished into something more akin to brotherly love over the years, Amy was still one of Sonic's biggest weaknesses.

Amy had been beaten relentlessly in front of him for almost two hours before Sonic had been reduced to begging Eggman to stop. It was awful and Sonic still had nightmares about that day.

How helpless he had felt when screams ripped from Amy's throat and blood flowed from the lashes on her back. It had been pure, medieval, senseless torture.

They had all been tortured but actually witnessing it happen to each other was the worst kind of punishment.

"That's what I thought." Bokkun snickered.

When had the little robot turned so _malicious_?

"Well, ya gonna tell me what you are here for or did you come to threaten me for no reason?" Sonic snarked. Just because he couldn't tease Bokkun, didn't mean he was going to play nice with him.

"Patience, blue. I have some information you may be eager to hear."

"Since when are you so keen on sharing with me, Bokkun? Sal and Khan are across the hall. Go bug them with your news." Sonic waved his hand and turned away with a scowl.

Jax was alive and safe somewhere and, obviously, far out of Eggman's reach. That's all Sonic cared about.

"We found your Mini-Me." Bokkun sang out in a taunting voice that made Sonic's blood run cold.

 _So much for that._

He turned around sharply. "Whaddya mean you found him? I thought you couldn't trace him."

Bokkun snickered then leapt back with a cry of surprise as Sonic was suddenly gripping the bars, glaring at the little robot.

"Where is he, Bokkun? Where's Jax?" Sonic hissed.

The smaller form recovered from his shock and giggled darkly at Sonic's expression.

"Don't you worry about that, hedgie. I only came to warn you because your offspring will be the first to be punished and in front of you. Maybe prepare yourself for that, yeah?"

"What do you mean, he will be first to be punished? You have him already?!"

Bokkun opened his mouth to reply when a voice rang out beside him.

It was soft, and sweetly feminine.

The epitome of Sonic's nightmares.

"Bokkun? Are you bothering our dear guest again? You know what Dr. Robotnik said."

The robot scowled as the voice moved closer and a dark green chipmunk stepped into Sonic's line of sight.

She winked one violet eye and Sonic flinched. She let out a nasty laugh that contrasted with her voice and made Sonic's skin crawl.

"What are you doing back, Casadie? I thought you were on a mission?" Judging by the tension in Bokkun's voice, the green chipmunk made him uncomfortable too.

Casadie the Chipmunk was a dark green, purple-eyed chipmunk who was incredibly bloodthirsty and vicious.

She joined Eggman's side about a month after the battle at Acorn Castle; a month after the Freedom Fighters had been captured.

She had proven to be a valuable ally to Eggman's side.

What she lacked in strength, she made up for in being cunning and ruthless. She headed all of the prisoners' "interrogations" and was the leader of any missions against the New Freedom Fighters because she was the same age as Jax and Quinn and Eggman figured it was the perfect way to combat the New Freedom Fighters' advances

Unfortunately and fortunately, the kids apparently knew nothing about her.

According to Bokkun, she was great at staying under the radar. She led raids and attacks against the New Freedom Fighters without ever leaving her ship.

Eggman wanted to keep her a surprise until the very end. At least, that's what he said.

It was unfortunate because the kids had no idea what they were up against when it came to her. As far as they knew, Eggman called all of the shots.

It was fortunate because none of the kids ever had to deal with her. The thought of Jax taking on the bloodthirsty chipmunk made Sonic shudder.

"Oh, I was! Dr. Robotnik called me back for a new mission. To track down those Freedom brats. We have coordinates now we just need to figure out how to get there." She smirked and ran a hand through her long green hair.

Sonic grit his teeth as she turned away and moved farther down the hall.

She pulled out a knife. Her "Hunting Knife", the one she used on the prisoners during interrogations. It had a black hilt that glittered with green emeralds and a long, wickedly sharp black blade with serrated edges.

Sonic winced as she started to drag it across the bars of the cells. He heard grumbles of annoyance that quickly morphed into gasps of shock as his friends and fellow prisoners realized who was making the noise.

They may have been older than her, stronger than her, and veterans at this whole hero business, but the things she had done with that knife would stick with them for a very long time.

She stopped three cells away from Sonic and his stomach clenched.

That was Amy and Shadow's cell.

"Rise and shine, Rosie m'dear!" She sang out, her lips twisting into a maniacal grin.

Casadie loved to mess with Amy because Amy was the most hot headed of the group and always fought back.

Amy stood up from her bunk and ignored Shadow's concerned eyes and soft grumble of protest. She stepped up to the bars and slammed her fists onto her hips then fixed expression into the ugliest snarl she could muster.

"Aw, wassa matter, chipette? You missed me?" Amy cooed, letting her snarl drop into a mockingly dreamy smile and clasping her hands to her face.

Casadie cackled, "don't you wish. Did ya hear the news, babe? We found your daughter! Yeah, along with all the other brats. Aren't you excited to see them again? I mean, that is if I even decide to bring them back here. Certainly not your little daughter. Nah, she's too tough, I'll have to kill her on the spot. The other's, I'm sure I can play with. Like your son," she paused and appraised her knife, then looked back up at Amy with a sly smirk, "well I'll bet he's a _screamer_."

Amy's confident stance didn't waver for a second. Not when she heard Cream gasp. Not even when she heard Shadow's growl.

"You aren't going to touch them, chipette. My daughter is too good. How many years has it been? Two? and you _barely_ have _coordinates_ on them. Hah, please. You couldn't even take on the twins. Let alone Marion. That kid has more talent in his pinky than you have in your whole body."

Casadie's smile dropped and she sneered, "You talk too much, you know that Rosie? Someone needs to teach you how to shut your mouth."

Amy snickered, "Careful, chipette. That one was borderline flirty. I am much to old for you."

Casadie suddenly flung herself at the cell door and gripped it with both hands, glaring menacingly at Amy, "Oh, I am going to have _so_ much fun with your little daughter. I can't wait to get my hands on her."

Amy leaned in until she was only a finger length away from the chipmunk, "that is, if you can catch her."

"Just you wait, Rosie, once we capture your daughter, you won't be of anymore use to Dr. Robotnik then you're all mine. And you are going to pay for every single thing you've said to me that I find even the slightest bit offensive. When I'm done, there won't even be anything left to bury."

Shadow growled and jumped up at this but Amy held her hand out to him and then looked at Casadie.

Then she giggled.

Shadow would've slapped her if he wasn't in shock and against the thought of hurting his wife.

The pink hedgehog crossed her arms and smirked at the glowering, shaking chipmunk. "That's a whole lot of big talk from someone on the other side of the cell door."

Casadie snarled and was about to retort when Bokkun stopped her.

"Not to interrupt, but he wants to see you now and brief you on your mission."

Casadie threw a smirk to Amy who simply raised her eyebrow.

"Very well, let's find out where these brats are hiding."

As soon as her footfalls were out of earshot, Shadow rounded on Amy.

"What the hell, Rose?! Why do you insist on antagonizing her like that? You've seen how she is. You know what's she's capable of."

Amy scoffed at her mate, "because I refuse to let her get to me. You all may be terrified of her but I won't bow down to some green chipmunk who's the same age as my daughter."

Shadow scowled and turned her around, "you say that as though we have no reason to be cautious around her. I almost lost my hand. Or did you forget that? Sonic almost lost his ear. Tails almost lost one of his tails. I almost lost you! Because you want to be such a smart mouth! What's going to happen if we do wear out our 'usefulness' to Eggman. You and I both know we are all only here because he is hoping to lure the kids here. Once they have Quinn, we are as good as dead."

"They won't get Quinn! They won't get any of the kids! What about that is so hard for you to grasp?! WE ARE GOING TO BE FINE!"

"You are putting ENTIRELY too much trust in those kids, Amy. They are kids."

"And so were we! We came through! Time and time again, we all managed it. They will too, I know they can."

"Because we had a capable leader!"

"QUINN IS A CAPABLE LEADER, SHADOW!" Amy snapped. She had been trying to keep her cool because she understood Shadow's worry but no one was going to underestimate her daughter especially since she was the one keeping everyone else alive.

Shadow dropped onto the bunk and put his head in his hands.

"I never said she wasn't capable, Amy. I'm simply saying she is too young and she doesn't have half the capability we did thanks to Sally. She's had to train herself. They all have. It's different, Amy."

"It's not, Shad -, " Amy's words were cut off by a scuffling noise followed by grunts of protest.

"The more you struggle, the worse it's going to be for you." Casadie sang out, followed by her bubbly, insane giggle

Amy's face drained of color and she looked as though she was going to faint.

They rushed to the cell bars just as Knuckles and Rouge threw themselves against their own cell door on the other side of the hall. Rouge's eyes were wide with fear and her face mirrored Amy's.

 _"No, no, they cannot have the kids. This isn't possible. It can't be. It's not! It's too soon. They barely had the coordinates. Quinzel. Marion."_ Shadow thought desperately.

"Hey, guys, guess what? We have a new guest! Spotted her hanging around outside, with a communicator. Don't know how she found us, but its better news for us anyways. Now we can track down the rest of them. I'm sure you guys will get a kick out of this." Casadie giggled as she came into view again.

Dragging a struggling, angry, gagged Julie-Su.

* * *

"NO!" Quinn shot up with a shriek of horror.

On the floor slightly below her chaise, the blankets rustled and Jax shot up a second later. Nobody else even stirred.

"Whoa, Q baby, what's wrong?" his voice was still thick with sleep as he fumbled around with his blankets, trying to dislodge himself from them to get to her.

Quinn took a deep, shaking breath and sighed, running her hands through her quills. Jax finally freed himself and jumped up to the chaise. He wrapped his arm around the shaking hedgegirl and pulled her against him.

"What happened, Quinn?" he whispered as she buried her face in his chest. After a few terse moments of silence, he whispered again, "don't wanna talk about it?" She shook her head.

He sighed with a smile and rubbed her back. "Alright, then go back to sleep." He made to stand up when she wrapped her arms around him tightly. He looked down at her in surprise.

She peered up at him through messy quills with dark, pleading eyes.

"Don't go? Stay up here with me. Please?"

How could he deny such a request?

He scooped her up in his arms then lay down on the chaise, one hand behind his head, the other wrapped around Quinn. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you, Jax. I'm sorry. I just need to know you are here. That you are okay. If I go back to sleep then I'll have that dream again and I don't want to. I can handle a lot of things. But I dreamt I lost you. That's something I can't handle," her arms tightened and he was shocked to feel tears against his neck," I'm sorry," she breathed softly.

Her grip loosened and her breath steadied and Jax realized she had fallen asleep.

He ran his hand through her messy quills and sighed in distress. They had been here for almost five days already and yet this was the first nightmare she had since arriving.

It worried him that she never had these dreams before, even when they were basically living day to day in constant danger. Yet here they were, safe as can be for the time being and she was dreaming that of loss. He wondered if maybe it was all catching up to her since she didn't have to be so tense all the time anymore.

This was also the most relaxed he'd seen her in a long time.

He stayed awake until soft sunlight filtered through the curtains in Tails' living room then he heard mumbling and shuffling around. As though someone was waking up. He tried to pinpoint the sound without lifting his head to much lest he wake the sleeping hedgehog still curled tightly against him.

His eyes scanned over the sleeping forms. Everyone was pretty much in the same position they had been in the first night. It was like some unspoken agreement. There were only slight differences. At the foot of Quinn's chaise, Amy had her head on a pillow and Sonic was curled up into her side with his head on her chest, much like how Quinn was with Jax.

Or. . . he had been a few moments ago. Now he was sitting up and smiling fondly down at Amy's sleeping form. He obviously didn't realize Jax was awake.

Just as he opened his mouth to let him know, Sonic leaned down and kissed Amy softly on her forehead.

 _"Oh sure, and I'm the one who has it bad. At least I admit it to myself."_ Jax bit back a snicker and cleared his throat.

Sonic looked up in surprise and met Jax's apple green eyes.

"What are you doing awake?" he hissed.

Jax gestured to the sleeping girl on his chest, "enjoying it while it lasts. When she wakes up, it'll be back to square one all over again. Gotta take my victories and prizes as they come." On impulse, he pulled Quinn tighter against his side.

Sonic frowned thoughtfully and leaned back against the foot of the chaise. Subconsciously, he lifted Amy's head onto his lap and ran his fingers through her quills. She smiled peacefully.

"Does it . . . get old? Chasing after her so much?" Sonic whispered, still studying Amy.

Jax shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the hedgehog sitting on the floor. He hummed thoughtfully then smiled.

"Nah because I know, no matter what, she's mine and I'm hers. She may not act like it and I may have to push some days harder than others, but I know Quinn. I know where we stand." He brushed her quills back from her face.

Sonic pondered that quietly. Was that how Amy felt? Had she always known that he would come around eventually?

It had been five days since he had made that promise on the roof to tell Amy how he felt. And there never seemed to be the right moment to do it. Every time he tried, something happened.

The first day, they had decided to hang out with the kids and then Eggman's attack.

The second day; Eggman's second attack and Amy refused to leave their sides.

Third day; Both kids had been both demanding and unyielding in their request to hang out with Amy and Shadow.

Fourth day; Blaze had suggested a day at the lake for the kids to let loose and have fun so, of course, Amy and Shadow spent the whole time with Marion and Quinn. Again.

The other kids were not nearly as attached to their parents' others as Quinn and Marion seemed to be. Unless there was some underlying plan going on.

Sonic couldn't be sure.

He opened his mouth to ask Jax when suddenly the communicators laying on the small coffee table against the opposite wall came to life with a fury.

Each communicator blared a siren and flashed a bright red light, causing everyone in the room to jerk awake in sleepy confusion.

Quinn was the first awake, her eyes bright and alert as she jumped up and practically vaulted across the room, somehow managing not to step on any of the bodies on the floor. Jax dashed across the room right behind her.

They reached their communicators at the same time and Quinn fiddled with hers for a few seconds then all the other's silenced.

"What's going on, Quinn?" Gemma was sitting up and staring at her leader, her voice tight and nervous.

Everyone else was sitting up by now, watching the leader either sleepily or tense.

"I don't know," she murmured as she fiddled with it through her sleepy haze. While she looked awake, her brain was still struggling to catch up.

Finally, she activated the hologram feature and she sighed with relief as she slumped back and held her communicator up. Jax set his down and moved next to her.

Ken's face appeared a second later and the look on his face made Quinn tense up.

"What is it, Ken? What's wrong?"

The monkey prince looked horrible. His blue eyes were hazy and unclear and he looked terrified and unsure. Quinn wasn't used to that and it made her uneasy.

His eyes darted around and he was wringing his hands and biting his lip. Finally, he stopped fidgeting and looked at Quinn.

"I got a signal from 'Su's communicator. An SOS."

Quinn's blood ran cold and she collapsed, gripping her communicator with both hands, staring at Ken as though he was her only salvation.

"Please. Please, tell me that she's okay." He began to shake his head. "Ken, please, tell me it was a false alarm. Please, you have to tell me that she's okay. I need you to tell me that."

He stopped shaking his head and met her eyes and she gasped and fell backwards when she glimpsed the tears building in them.

"He has her, Quinn." Ken choked out, "Eggman caught Julie-Su." He dissolved into sobs.

 _YAY! Now we are getting somewhere, huh?_

 _Anyways, sorry it took so long and thank you to those who are still around! The next chapter will be sooner than this one was, because I am already started on it._


End file.
